Old Les Chroniques Epiques
by Maddy-n-ShiNaa
Summary: Une histoire de dragons, de guildes, de combats, de slip qui volent et... Oups ! Désolée, mais il apparait que ça fait vendeur... Découvrez les aventures  presque  vraies d'une petite Osamodas incapable d'invoquer.
1. J'ai songé à une guilde

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**1****er**** Episode : J'ai songé à une guilde…**

« C'est un secret que j'ai du mal à avouer mais que mes proches me pardonnent : je suis une Osamodas qui ne sait pas invoquer. »

Son handicap n'était pas inné. Elle n'était pas un cas que la Nature avait lésé.

Tout est arrivé un jour où la caravane dont Azryl faisait partie s'était arrêtée sous les grandes falaises tout à l'est des Plaines de Cania, là où l'océan se heurte aux sandales de marbre de la terre. La grande toge rocheuse de la montagne tombait souplement sur l'herbe Azryl partit s'abriter du vent sous les crochets épineux de ce grand manteau de pierre. L'ouragan hurlait aux portes du géant d'eau elle se glissa dans la fente discrète de la montagne pour échapper à sa colère.

Ce geste de survie innocent scella à tout jamais ses rapports avec sa classe. Depuis le jour où elle avait pénétré dans le temple, elle ne fut plus capable d'invoquer une seule créature. Sa famille et ses amis se moquèrent de son handicap sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il existait, mettant ses échecs sur le compte de la médiocrité. Mais Azryl n'était pas plus empotée que ses pairs ! Au fond d'elle se terrait une force qui faisait bouillir son sang. Elle l'entendait rugir dans son sommeil mais gardait timidement les vociférations furieuses de cet esprit d'antan, craignant de gagner le titre de « folle » en plus de celui d' « attardée ». Mais la chose qu'elle avait acquise ce jour malheureux où la peur du vent l'avait avalée dans cette grotte, dansait joyeusement dans les tréfonds de ses entrailles comme un esprit malin qui attend sagement son heure.

Aussi puissant que soit cet esprit, il n'empêcha pas l'exil d'Azryl, jetée dans le vaste monde par un délit de conséquences. La jeune fille marcha péniblement jusqu'à Astrub, lieu de rencontre des aventuriers. Déçue, elle grimpa hors de la vallée, gagnant les plateaux de Tainéla ou personne ne voulait entendre parler d'étrangers. Mais la force de l'habitude l'aida à supporter sa forteresse de solitude. Mieux encore ! elle l'y cloisonna.

Sans pouvoir digne de ce nom, Azryl se défendit comme tout Osamoda « invocophobe » : grâce au miracle de l'entraide !

Ce ne fut pas facile les premiers jours il fallait faire passer la pilule « je ne peux rien invoquer ». Mais certains s'y entendaient…

Il y en a que la peur des blessures n'effraie pas et que la mort fait bien rire, qui que soient ceux qui pansaient leurs blessures.

« Tu t'y attendais pas à celle là ? »

Azryl soupira :

« Ça non… Surtout quand il s'est retourné pour nous virer dessus. J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais finir tes jours empalé sur un pic à brochette »

« Mais on gère, non ? »

Celui qui avait posé cette question avec si peu d'assurance était un Féca que ses compagnons surnommaient affectueusement Namour. Conforté dans cette appellation, Namour répondait volontiers à ce nom, gardant sous silence ses anciens patronymes ainsi que les sombres raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'en séparer. Il vivait en ville, entouré d'un cercle plutôt grotesque d'amis de voyage. Son empathie pour Azryl devait tenir du fait de sa nature protectrice… même surprotectrice !

« Bien joué Nam ! Tu lui en as foutu plein la gueule ! Je me retourne et « vwooouf »… Il a pas eu le temps de me toucher le vilain qu'il avait déjà son billet pour le paradis »

Celui qui parlait avec autant d'enthousiasme ne nommait Alphaxtra. Voué d'une grande affection pour chacun de ses compères, il était le pilier de leur drôle d'équipe. Car jamais Sacrieur ne fut mieux protégé que par son duo qui ne jurait que par ses braveries héroïques –ou plutôt ce qui s'assimilait pour d'autres à une tentative de suicide. Constamment sauvé du massacre par les deux autres, il chantait ses exploits avec l'arrogance d'un enfant gâté. Alors, dépités, ses amis le suivaient jusqu'au prochain danger…

Le trool qui venait de mourir au nom de la témérité d'Alpha constituait le trophée du jour. Les trois compères se disputèrent longtemps la façon de le dépenser. Alpha avait de grands projets : fonder un clan, diriger sa propre fratrie, autant de rêves de grandeur à l'image des honneurs auxquels il aspirait. Namour et Azryl, plus humbles, avaient des envies plus simples comme une belle cape neuve ou une chambre douillette à l'auberge. Ils optèrent finalement pour la chaleur de cette dernière, fatigués par la journée étouffante que leur offrait le sourire bonhomme du soleil d'été.

Après avoir partagé un gigot de bouftou et le fond suspect d'une bouteille de liqueur, le groupe de sépara.

« Demain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Namour, plein d'espérance.

Alpha, qui avait plus abusé que les autres sur le fond de la bouteille, se leva en titubant de sa chaise sans rien proposer.

« Aucune idée… » répondit Azryl en baissant les yeux.

Ils payèrent la note sans se chamailler et se quittèrent en bons amis qu'ils étaient. Azryl resta assise à la table, les coudes pliés sur le bois humide de la table de l'auberge. L'agitation l'empêchait d'apprécier le bruit feutré de la vaisselle s'entrechoquant ou les propos poétiques des Iops ivres morts. Elle se laissa presque endormir par le vacarme qui tambourinait à ses oreilles. Le fracas d'un cruchon qui se brisa à terre, suivi des imprécations de l'aubergiste qui, d'une hachette à la main, poursuivit le responsable (bienvenue à Astrub !), tira Azryl de sa rêverie. Elle posa un œil désintéressé sur chacun des acteurs de ce sinistre théâtre de l'immaturité. Tout à fait au fond de l'auberge, dans un recoin sombre, deux personnages parlaient entre eux à voix basse, la tête presque contre la table. Leurs précautions extrêmes ainsi que la discrétion dont ils usaient rendaient –de façon paradoxale- leur conversation très attrayante. Azryl tendait à peine l'oreille que le poing d'un des deux individus heurta la table avec force. Sa voix, portant à la fois colère et féminité, surgit alors au-dessus de tout autre bruit :

« Tu penses pas à elle ! Si elle savait ce que tu prépares, elle serait du même avis ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme –car c'en était une, Azryl pouvait maintenant le jurer– quitta la table et traversa la bande d'ivrognes en claquant rageusement la grosse porte en bois derrière elle. Toute l'assemblée baissa d'un ton, comme rappelée à l'ordre par cette vigoureuse sortie. Resté à la table, l'enguirlandé se tenait la tête dans ses mains, l'air abattu. La foule d'aventurier réitéra son vacarme. Alors, l'étranger exposa son visage à la lumière, dardant un à un les agitateurs avec l'envie fantasmatique de leur rabattre le caquet.

Azryl sursauta. A sa silhouette réduite à celle d'un enfant, on reconnaissait un Eniripsa. Le petit bout d'homme tourna plusieurs fois la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, ses mèches mauves et désinvoltes volant d'un versant ou de l'autre de sa gentille caboche. Il battait des ailes avec mépris, les conversations alentours attisant son exaspération ça n'était pas un habitué.

La jeune Osamoda s'approcha, le diable au corps. Elle pencha sa tête au-dessus du regard hébété de l'Eniripsa.

« Illusion ! C'est toi ? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina. Son aversion pour les composants du monde semblait s'être changée en une réconciliation radieuse.

« Ça pas exemple ! Je dois avoir trop bu ou quoi ! »

Il cligna fort des yeux afin de retrouver tous ses moyens. Le nom de la jeune fille lui éclata sur les lèvres.

« Azryl ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette mare de mulous ? »

Il connaissait la jeune fille de l'époque bénie ou celle-ci faisait encore partie du convoi. Une fois, la troupe s'était arrêtée aux abords d'un bois très agréable dans lequel jouaient toutes sortes de créatures, des meilleures aux pires. Illusion et ses parents y vivaient, s'amusant parfois à égarer les touristes ou à les conduire dans des zones dangereuses en prétextant un trésor ou autre item merveilleux. Ils ne chassèrent pas les nomades qui leur apportaient des curiosités du monde ainsi que l'envie d'en voir plus. Ces rêves d'ailleurs, le jeune Illusion les partageaient avec une Osamoda avec laquelle il s'était lié d'amitié : Azryl. Ils parlaient tous les deux de conquêtes, d'aventures impossibles, de victoires titanesques… autant de songes épiques que leur imagination leur permettait. Un an s'écoula et la caravane dut quitter ses positions au risque de s'enterrer à jamais. Les deux amis se dirent au revoir avec l'espoir amer de perpétrer tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

Azryl n'avait accompli rien de cela. Elle survivait à sa réclusion. Illusion, lui, reposait son ascension sur une pierre solide qu'Azryl était sur le point de découvrir…

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda t-elle avidement. T'as finalement quitté ta forêt ? »

« Ouais, je m'suis envolé de l'arbre. Y'avait trop à voir pour rester enraciner comme un gros Chêne Mou, même si pour ce qui est d'arbre, la comparaison est mal choisie ! Haha ! »

Azryl ne partagea pas son rire, posant un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

« Ben oui, tu sais bien… » lui glissa Illusion en se calmant.

Azryl hocha la tête avec beaucoup d'hésitation, ne sachant si elle devait rire à son tour ou avouer son ignorance.

« Tu viens d'arriver ? »

« Je… »

Azryl s'était assise en face de son vieil ami dont le retour l'avait rendue si joyeuse. Mais les chimères de ses souvenirs les plus sombres accompagnaient son euphorie ils la tenaillaient ardemment, l'empêchant de sourire à Illusion.

« J'avais beau faire partie d'une caravane, je ne sais pas grand-chose du monde. On restait entre nous, on tentait rien… C'était notre monde mais c'était bien assez pour moi »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i' t'est arrivée ? » demanda l'Eniripsa en finissant son verre, devinant la violence avec laquelle Azryl devait avoir été séparée de ce calme qu'elle affectionnait.

Et elle lui raconta : son errance dans la neige, sa butée contre l'univers astrubéen, ses rencontres avec le bon et la brute, avec le Bien et le Mal…

« T'es toute seule ici ? »

« Non, j'ai deux amis sur lesquels je peux compter. Je suis pas toute seule t'inquiète »

Illusion regarda ailleurs un moment comme s'il n'avait pas relevé ce qu'Azryl venait juste de lui dire. Il enchaîna aussitôt.

« Je suis si content d'être tombé sur toi ! Tu devrais venir voir ma guilde, elle te plairait ! »

« Tu as une guilde ? » s'extasia Azryl, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je te note l'adresse ! Il faut que tu passes le plus vite que tu peux ! Je te présenterai tout le monde et… »

Illusion parlait très vite sans prendre le temps de respirer. Il sortit un petit bout de papier de nulle part puis chercha de quoi écrire sans s'arrêter de parler. Quand il eut trouvé, il jeta un œil précipité dehors et hâta son geste.

« Mince, la nuit tombe, je dois rentrer ! Tiens, garde ça ! Le perds pas, je compte sur ton passage ! »

Azryl regarda le carré blanc sur lequel était griffonnée sa rédemption.

« Pourquoi si vite ? » demanda t-elle avec une sorte de méfiance.

Sans comprendre l'essence de cette question, Illusion haussa ses minuscules épaules et répondit avec naturel :

« Ben ! on est amis quoi ! »

Il regarda autour de lui les chopines s'entrechoquaient toujours et la porte qu'il ciblait s'ouvrait et se fermait en permanence, vomissant toujours plus de monde à l'intérieur. Il fit une grimace et pensa tout haut :

« Je commence à tourner agoraphobe moi… »

Il déposa quelques kamas pour l'aubergiste et quitta la jeune fille avec autant de rapidité que ses propos l'avaient annoncé.

Azryl avait toujours connu le monde des petits. Les exploits de celui-ci était la routine de bien d'autres mais elle s'en satisfaisait, explorant en piètre pionnière les singularités sordides du monde des Douze. L'idée de rencontrer une guilde la rendait nerveuse. Dans le passé, ces regroupements d'aventuriers filaient devant elle, l'étendard haut et la tête plus haute encore. Elle les admirait sans les envier, relayant dans l'impossible son éventuelle entrée dans un de ces groupes. Mais son ami en tenait une ! Elle espérait sans l'avouer que sa générosité étendrait ses limites au-delà de la simple présentation.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller seule aussi, elle demanda à Namour s'il pouvait l'accompagner. Aussi nerveux qu'elle, il refusa avec délicatesse.

« Une guilde ? Oh non, je ne suis pas prêt de retourner me mêler avec ces gens-là. »

« Hé, pourquoi ? » demanda Azryl aussi déçue que curieuse.

Namour posa le bâton qu'il était en train de tailler au couteau pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

« J'ai eu une guilde »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! … (il se râcla la gorge pour se donner l'air des grands orateurs) J'ai sacrifié corps et âme à l'ascension de cette guilde. J'avais mis beaucoup d'espoirs en elle, trop même. Nous n'étions pas très connus mais j'aimais la fratrie qui s'était créée. Et ma belle utopie s'est effondrée un jour… »

Namour se laissa déborder par les bavardages. Les confessions n'étaient habituellement pas sa tasse de thé Azryl, consciente de sa chance, fit attention de ne pas en perdre une miette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ce qui arrive toujours dans les ordres hiérarchiques, soupira Namour en fermant les yeux. Les membres réclamèrent le pouvoir. Impossible de tous les satisfaire, j'ai fait comme tous les leaders dans ce cas : j'ai essayé d'éteindre le feu. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. J'ai été débordé ! Mes amis m'ont trahi. J'ai été dépouillé de tout ce que j'avais, non seulement du pouvoir, mais aussi des recettes que j'avais amassées pour le clan. »

Azryl se tut par respect, attendant que Namour trouve le courage de continuer.

« J'me fiche que les gens me volent… mais j'ai eu du mal à admettre que ces gens avaient un jour eu ma confiance »

Ils auraient pu disserter encore longtemps sur les ambitions ratées du pauvre Namour, mais Alpha (qui les cherchait depuis plusieurs heures) les avait repérés, ainsi camouflé dans la fraicheur vivifiante de l'ombre d'un arbre. Il interrompit rapidement la dangereuse intimité de ce qu'il voyait :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? On devait pas aller s'enterrer quelque part ? »

Rien n'avait encore été prévu mais il était plus sage d'accaparer leur attention plutôt que de laisser aller leur discussion. Tous trois eurent du mal à établir une destination mais se préparèrent à chercher un endroit pour y réfléchir. Avant de quitter leur arbre, Azryl prit Namour en aparté et lui précisa :

« J'irai seule mais je te demande de ne pas parler de cette guilde à Alpha »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Namour qui ne lisait pas aussi bien qu'Azryl dans la jalousie d'Alpha.

Azryl baissa la tête pour mieux couvrir ses mots. Mais l'œil alerte d'Alpha capta leur extrait d'entretien auquel ils mirent subitement fin, craignant d'énerver la bête.

Bien qu'elle soit morte de trouille, Azryl ne pouvait refuser une si haute invitation. Vers six heures du soir, quand ses compagnons furent trop épuisés pour continuer à arpenter les chemins de l'inconnu, elle les quitta pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle descendit Amakna en courant, trouvant dans ses jambes une endurance qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Elle se figea devant le cimetière qui se dressait sur les noirceurs émérites d'antiques champs de bataille. La nuit tomba sur sa tête elle se jeta par le grand portail en ferraille qui cria en se refermant, comme pour la rappeler dans les mains du soleil. Le cliquetis des os des chafers poursuivait ses pas son sang s'immobilisait dans ses doigts qui rencontraient parfois un obstacle et le repoussaient sans que la douleur qui remontait le long de ses bras ne parvienne à ralentir sa course ou la peur qui la tenait en haleine.

Le ciel reparut entre le toit des cryptes et les serres des arbres morts. Il était noir et tourbillonnant mais il dominait tout, à tel point que l'on croyait marcher dessus. Sous son voile, la terre agonisait. Taillée à vif par des sillons de lave, elle craquelait presque sous les pieds des audacieux visiteurs, intimidés par le chant rauque des corbacs. Ces oiseaux de mauvais augure étaient là bien avant que la grande guerre entre Bonta et Brakmar ne décime cette partie du monde -ainsi que des milliers de guerriers.

Azryl marcha en vain dans ce désert gris de roche et de terre. Elle chercha un signe à l'horizon mais ne put distinguer que l'immense falaise qui séparait ce _no__man__'__s__land_de la vallée des koalaks. En cherchant plus précisément, elle remarqua une silhouette bizarre aux angles granitiques mais dont le sommet semblait flotter dans l'air. Il n'y avait pas que de la pierre derrière cette forme lointaine. Perché sur le pic, quelqu'un assis en tailleur faisait la vigie.

Sans aucune précaution, Azryl courut dans sa direction ; elle voyait dans ce bouddha en équilibre sur le rocher son sauveur et son guide. Sa tête se leva silencieusement vers cette personne qui la regardait déjà, l'œil blanc sévère. Sa grosse natte rouge luttait contre le faible vent chargé de poussière qui agitait spasmodiquement ses paupières. Une canine lui dépassait de la lèvre tandis que ses doigts rouges du sang des Sacrieurs formaient une sorte de lettre ou de signe attribuable sans doute à un état de méditation. La petite canine bougea, accompagnant un sourire qui se volatilisa aussitôt qu'Azryl lui rendit. La mystérieuse équilibriste sauta de son rocher et, avant qu'Azryl ait pu lui demander le moindre renseignement, elle dit :

« Suis-moi, t'es attendue »

Et elle se détourna, sans s'assurer de l'accord d'Azryl. Celle-ci n'aurait su rationnellement expliquer pourquoi elle suivit la Sacrieuse avec si peu de méfiance c'était simplement la guide qu'elle attendait. Pourtant, cette guide ne manifestait aucun autre signe que le son de ses pas et aucun autre visage que son dos nu strié d'entailles. Sa démarche froide et parfaitement saccadée ne laissait aucune faille possible à la conversation. Intimidée, Azryl suivait péniblement la Sacrieuse, gâtée de la désagréable impression de se faire traîner comme un vulgaire boulet.

L'horizon n'offrait rien de très perceptible. Tout était noyé dans un brouillard de guimauve entre le noir et le violet. Autour, des yeux affamés suivaient leur marche avec appétit. Mais la stature autoritaire de la guide les empêchait d'approcher la touriste trottinant derrière. La brume se dispersa. Les monstres aussi. Une tour surgit au-dessus des nappes ses crochets noirs entouraient la couronne mortuaire qui cinglait son sommet. Une gigantesque antenne pointait le ciel comme un gros doigt païen désignant la maison des dieux. Les épaisses falaises muraient la toile d'un gris ciment parfait sur lequel le dessin de la tour posait son empreinte menaçante. La Sacrieuse se dirigea vers cet édifice terrifiant et encouragea Azryl à la suivre.

L'endroit était presque beau. Les colonnes de pierre blanche avaient un air madré, cotonneux… L'entrée se jetait comme la gueule d'un crocodaille sur le visiteur peu aguerri. Devant l'entrée, un Xélor avait vu les deux filles arriver et, sautant du perron sur lequel il somnolait, il croisa les manches et prit un air patibulaire.

« Halte là ! » lança t-il avec emphase.

Azryl s'arrêta en voyant que le Xélor la regardait. De sa petite stature, il bouchait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'ouverture béante derrière lui. Il fronçait les sourcils, l'air menaçant.

« Tu es une nouvelle recrue ? »

Azryl secoua la tête négativement. Le Xélor retint un sourire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu veux passer, tu vas devoir donner le mot de passe ! »

Le mutisme de sa guide n'aidait pas la pauvre fille qui se laissait mener en bateau par tous ces gais lurons à l'humour un peu sombre.

« É-éponge… ? » bégaya t-elle dans le flot du hasard.

Le Xélor immobilisa ses grands yeux farceurs sur la jeune fille apeurée et éclata de rire. La Sacrieuse ne put garder son silence devant tant d'euphorie.

« Je t'en prie, Xi'… »

« Mais c'est génialissime ! Une éponge ! C'est du pur mot de passe ! »

La Sacrieuse se tourna vers Azryl, un sourcil relevé.

« D'où tu sors ça au fait ? »

« De l'évier ! » hurla Xinans –notre Xélor- qui se tordait de rire sur son perron.

Azryl baissa la tête, morte de honte.

« Je sais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça… »

« T'es l'amie du boss, c'est ça ? » demanda Xinans en essuyant une larme d'hystérie.

Azryl ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Du boss ? Illusion est votre chef ? »

« Yep, le boss de notre guilde : Songe Épique. Bienvenue dans notre QG ! »

La Sacrieuse avait déjà franchi l'arche de pierre de l'entrée qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur celui qui passait dessous. Azryl serait bien restée avec le personnage souriant qui semblait garder l'entrée mais Xinans suivit la Sacrieuse jusqu'à l'intérieur, se retournant parfois pour vérifier si Azryl était toujours là.

Il avait un débit de parole tout à fait épuisant. Il demanda à Azryl une foule de renseignements comme s'il était chargé de remplir le formulaire à sa place. Ravie de rencontrer ce genre de charmante curiosité, Azryl lui répondait aussitôt en lui retournant ses questions. De cette présentation par morceaux, je vous restituerai l'ensemble : Xinans –surnommé « Xi' »- était le plus vieux d'une famille de douzes frères et sœurs. Ils étaient autant d'enfants que de crans sur un cadran. Mais seules deux aiguilles avaient droit de trotter tout autour du vaste monde lui et son frère avaient quitté la ville pour retourner battre la campagne. Quand Azryl demanda si elle pourrait rencontrer ce frère, Xinans lui montra un petit vestibule en précisant : « il dort là d'habitude, mais il a sûrement décidé d'aller ennuyer d'autres gens ».

Cet agréable petit bonhomme faisait trainer ses savates contre le sol noir et poli du grand hall. Par ses bavardages, il empêchait presque Azryl d'observer l'étonnante architecture de l'intérieur. Des gueules de gargouilles avaient pénétré jusqu'à l'intérieur et gardaient leurs bouches bien grandes ouvertes dont aucune effluve ne sortait. Les murs tâchés de cercles rouge vif semblaient raconter l'histoire d'un massacre ou du moins, d'une discussion qui aurait mal tourné.

« On est où ? » chuchota doucement Azryl.

Xinans, spécialiste en la matière, brisa avec plaisir le silence dont on commençait à peine à profiter.

« C'est le temple de Rushu »

« Le démon ? »

« Oui, mais 'faut pas que ça t'impressionne. Ce temple a été abandonné par ses disciples après la fondation de Brâkmar. C'est devenu un carrefour pour les guildes qui… »

Il chercha ses mots pour ne pas commettre d'erreur. Il répondit dans un large sourire découvrant une rangée de dents impeccables :

« …affectionnent cette partie du globe ! »

Ils traversaient un couloir en suivant le pas pressé de la Sacrieuse, Xinans fermant la marche, plongé dans son entreprise de fraternisation. Assis dans le couloir ou cachés de petits renfoncements, des aventuriers affutaient leurs lames ou discutaient d'oiseaux et de petites fleurs. Ils posèrent tous un regard inquiet sur Azryl : ils s'habituaient difficilement à la nouveauté. L'Osamoda savait ces cercles très fermés et redoutait qu'on la rejette déjà elle se concentrait sur Xinans dont les propos commençaient à lui échapper de manière critique.

Ils passèrent derrière un grand rideau déchiré ou un petit comité semblait se parler sans rien dire, aidés par la simple force d'un regard lourd d'ennui. Un Iop se leva brutalement et croisa significativement les bras on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage, comme un garde de sécurité qui reprendrait subitement son service. Les seuls à vraiment avoir l'air heureux de vivre dans cette assemblée étaient Xinans –forcément !- qui se rangea parmi ses camarades, le mot « éponge » entre les lèvres, et Illusion qui présidait la petite réunion.

« Rey ! Merci ! » s'écria t-il en les voyant tous entrer.

Azryl leva les yeux vers sa guide c'était elle « Rey ». Sans saluer personne, elle partit s'assoir contre une statue qui brandissait les armes au-dessus de la grande table de pierre qui saturait la pièce. Tout près, deux grands yeux étaient posés avec empathie sur Azryl. Notre Osamoda fut marquée par l'indulgente douceur de ce regard camouflé à tort par le revers d'une capuche d'un bleu sombre.

Illusion emmena sa vieille amie hors du rassemblement, oubliant les présentations d'usage.

« On m'a dit que t'étais le berger du troupeau » commença Azryl que ce petit bout d'Eniripsa commençait à intimider aussi.

« Oui ! Il te plait ? »

Azryl haussa les épaules.

« Y'en a des causants, et d'autres moins… »

« Ah oui… Rey »

Illusion baissa la tête comme s'il avait immédiatement cerné le problème, sans doute habitué à la réticence naturelle qu'avait Rey envers les étrangers.

« Elle s'appelle Reylishan. C'est une excellente amie à moi. Quand beaucoup sont partis, elle est restée pour faire pilier. Par contre, ne t'étonne pas si le contact n'est pas immédiat c'est… »

« Comme une vieille voiture ? »

La voix qui était sortie de l'ombre fit sursauter Azryl qui pensait que la colonne s'était détachée de l'arcade pour venir leur répondre. Mais c'était un Songeur plus discret que les autres dont les interventions étaient souvent –et involontairement- à vous glacer le sang. Il avait ses deux orbites vides braquées sur Azryl et semblait l'interroger de son sourire édenté.

« Remarquable image. Et puis… ça n'existe pas les voitures » soupira Illusion qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y sourire.

« Oui, c'est logique » répondit le squelette en se découvrant de l'ombre.

Sur les épaules, il portait une longue cape rouge assortie aux teintes des murs. Les os de ses bras s'entremêlaient dans une posture de réflexion que le Sram voulait bien se donner. Mais les quelques dents qui trônaient ici et là sur la corde de sa mâchoire lui donnaient des airs de bouffon d'Halouine. C'était à la fois burlesque et terrifiant. Mais s'il y en avait un qui ne mordait pas parmi les Songeurs, c'était bien Haestan.

Le leader du groupe le présenta bien vite à Azryl avant qu'elle ne se sauve en courant. Haestan lui présenta une main décharnée que la jeune fille eut du mal à saisir. Son devoir accompli, le Sram passa directement à l'essentiel :

« Excuse-moi de te déranger… Mais j'ai fini d'explorer les caveaux » glissa t-il à voix très basse.

La bonne nouvelle fit oublier à Illusion les rudiments de la discrétion. Il s'écria :

« Super ! Et alors ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Haestan s'approcha d'Illusion pour empêcher la nouvelle de se sentir gênée par ce qu'il avait à dire.

« On en parlera à la réunion… » fit-il dans un sifflement.

Mais Azryl, qui avait entendu malgré elle, détourna la tête, se sentant définitivement poussée hors du cercle.

« Am' n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Illusion avant de laisser Haestan s'en aller.

« Il me suivait mais… »

S'il avait eu des pupilles, ce Sram les aurait sûrement levées très haut. Il soupira et reprit :

« Enfin tu le connais. Il a dû voir un piou ou un nuage avec une forme marrante… »

Et il s'éloigna sans donner d'autre réponse.

« Les caveaux ? » demanda Azryl en reprenant l'expression d'Haestan.

« Un petit projet sur lequel je bosse… Mais tu seras bien vite au courant ! »

Il laissa ses idées en suspens et entraîna Azryl tout en bas d'un escalier aux odeurs de charogne. Et pourtant en bas, de faibles vapeurs parfumaient agréablement le hall carrelé. La rougeur pâle de la pierre était presque reposante pour les yeux. Ils s'engagèrent dans ce confessionnal peu fréquenté, saluèrent de la tête tous ceux qui pensaient s'être assez bien isolés et trouvèrent un banc craquelé capable de supporter leur poids pour parlementer.

« Je t'ai pas faite venir juste pour te montrer la guilde. J'aimerais que tu l'intègres ! » s'écria soudain Illusion en agitant les bras comme si le mécanisme de son annonce demandait autant d'efforts.

« Moi ? sursauta Azryl, plus alarmée que joyeuse. Mais… je ne pense pas que je sois à la hauteur de ceux que j'ai vus et puis… c'est un peu rapide ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? »

Un peu déçu par l'expression navrée de son amie, Illusion rétorqua

« Ils vont t'adorer ! Y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Et s'ils me supportent, ils peuvent supporter n'importe qui »

Azryl baissa la tête. Il y avait un autre pépin de taille qui empêchait son intronisation. De toutes les fois où elle avait dû en parler, celle-ci fut une des pires. Elle faillit se débiner et quitter le cadre luxuriant de ce sous-sol aux couleurs douces du décès pour retourner dans sa prairie.

Elle prit une forte inspiration et parla de manière audible :

« Je ne peux pas intégrer ta guilde, même si j'aimerais beaucoup, parce que… »

Elle butta sur la suite.

« Je ne peux rien invoquer… »

« De gros… ? »

« Non ! Rien de rien ! »

Illusion laissa passer un court silence, baissa la tête d'un air sombre et se racla gravement la gorge.

« J'ai quelque chose moi aussi à t'avouer »

Azryl tendit l'oreille, sentant la révélation.

« Je suis un Eniripsa qui blesse ses amis en voulant les soigner »

Interloquée, Azryl donna à Illusion toute la consternation qu'il attendait de sa part.

« C'est vrai ? » lança t-elle, presque admirative.

Illusion ne put se retenir d'avantage et éclata d'un rire si strident qu'il fit s'envoler quelques corbacs à la surface. Celle qu'il avait bernée gonfla ses joues d'air, maquillant mal l'exaspération que ces moqueries avaient presque faite exploser.


	2. Ceux dont on ne veut pas

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**2****ème**** Episode : Ceux dont on ne veut pas**

Il est impossible d'admettre qu'Illusion ne fût pas un peu gêné par le secret d'Azryl, même s'il avait eut l'air de le prendre avec un peu trop de détachement. Ce handicap l'attristait comme il l'étonnait : il ne pensait pas que telle race d'Osamoda existât.

« Toi aussi tu penses que je suis empotée ! » gémit Azryl avec rancœur.

« Bien sûr que non, mais je ne comprends pas trop comment c'est possible »

« Si je le savais… »

Illusion redevenait plus sérieux, arpentant rapidement tout ce qu'Azryl avait gravi pendant son triste pèlerinage.

« Il faudrait demander à Am'. Peut-être que lui saurait… »

« Bah, soupira Azryl avec dépit. Te casse pas la tête pour ça. On s'y fait »

Illusion dressa les oreilles. Cette pièce qui les confinait trop bien n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Il la caressait du regard d'un angle à l'autre avec toujours cette appréhension étrange qu'un élément du décor bouge ou se transforme. Il était comme ses protégés : il aimait la constance des choses. Azryl pensait qu'aucun compromis n'aurait permis l'intrusion de son cas dans les affaires de la guilde.

« J'en toucherai un mot aux autres » conclut Illusion en lui tendant une main de professionnel.

Azryl sourit gauchement et se permit une bise amicale pour ne pas couper aux vieilles habitudes. Illusion se trouva comme idiot mais sourit de bon cœur et la raccompagna en haut. Sa drôle d'impression qu'il avait eue en bas ne fut pas confirmée toute chose était parfaitement à sa place. Il pouvait retourner en salle de réunion.

Et Azryl ? Elle pouvait choisir d'attendre les délibérations comme un accusé attend sa sentence ou bien se jeter à nouveau dans les ténèbres lubriques des landes. Elle s'assit sur une dalle en pierre, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle regardait le grand rideau avec anxiété. Se faire chasser, elle connaissait, mais cette défaite-ci aurait un arrière-gout bien plus féroce que les précédentes.

Naïvement, elle pensait que tous les Songeurs avaient pris part à la réunion. Mais il en avait un que ce sujet n'intéressait pas et qui s'imposa franchement à la vue d'Azryl. Nez-à-nez avec les fanions d'une paire de grosses bottes noires, la petite Osamoda leva doucement son regard sur la large paire d'épaules qui étendait une ombre sévère sur son petit sourire évanoui.

« Salut ! » tonna la paire d'épaules.

Il s'agissait du faux garde de sécurité, sans doute plus à l'aise là où ça castagne que là où ça discute. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait, Azryl répondit d'un hochement de tête timide.

« Fais gaffe où tu t'assieds »

Le réflexe d'Azryl fut s'inspecter en vitesse l'endroit qu'elle avait pris pour siège. Une sorte de pentacle était gravé dans la pierre. Si ce signe des siècles passés avait un jour deviné qu'une jeune fille appliquerait son postérieur sur lui, peut-être aurait-il revêtu un discours moins mystique.

La gaffe accomplie, Azryl s'excusa auprès du géant à la croix blanche pieusement peinte sur son torse. Ses yeux de Iop n'enlevaient rien à sa posture autoritaire.

« Je vais te paraître méchant mais il y a peu de chances pour que l'on te laisse intégrer la guilde » l'informa t-il sans ménagement.

« Je ne comptais pas m'incruster… »

Les coups renforçaient le caractère d'Azryl qui cachait, sous cette carapace de timidité, un fond beaucoup plus combattif. Elle affrontait le Iop sans beaucoup de résistance mais parvenait tout de même à garder un certain recul pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« La voix d'Illusion pèse au même titre que celles des quatre dirigeants adjoint dont je fais partie » continua le Iop sans faire attention à ce que notre Osamoda avait dit précédemment.

La voix de cette dernière s'imposa presque aussitôt :

« Et vous… ? »

« J'ai voté non »

« Rey aussi j'imagine »

Ce qu'elle avait retenu de Rey, ce Iop se sentait le devoir de le clarifier sur-le-champ, non pas qu'il attachât une si grande importance à l'image de la Sacrieuse, mais sans doute s'agissait-il là de la manifestation d'une simple déférence patriotique que les préjugés d'une personne extérieure risquait de mettre en péril.

« Rey a beaucoup de cœur mais sélectionne scrupuleusement ceux qui entrent dans sa famille. Et nous sommes déjà bien assez nombreux »

« Je vois. Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait du tort, répondit Azryl en inclinant la tête à la manière des maîtres de cérémonie. Dans ce cas, je préfère partir tout de suite »

Elle aurait volontiers mis sa « menace » à exécution si la voix sèche et chevrotante d'un septuagénaire n'avait pas tonné dans le hall à ce moment-même.

« Tu n'as pas honte, Raniol ! Les poils de ma barbe se hérissent quand je t'écoute ! On pourrait en faire un balai à chiotte tellement je suis… outragé ! »

Ce dernier mot fut appuyé avec tant de vigueur que les autres flâneurs –que les conflits de la guilde n'intéressaient pas- dédièrent une partie de leur attention à Tortue, l'Enutrof chicaneur. Les doigts enfouis dans sa longue barbe grise, son regard filtrait à travers la visière de son couvre-chef dépiauté par le temps. Ses globes ovales où étaient logés deux petits yeux vifs semblaient vouloir vous sauter dessus à chaque instant c'est du moins l'impression qu'Azryl en retira.

« Chasser une belle enfant comme ça… » susurra t-il d'un ton mielleux en souriant avec douceur à la jeune fille.

Son front décharné se tendit vers Raniol.

« Tête de Iop ! » hurla t-il tout à coup, soutirant quelques sourires aux solides guerriers postés un peu tout autour.

« Je ne faisais qu'anticiper… » se défendit le Iop qu'Azryl identifiait bien maintenant.

Une main diplomatique éloigna les deux pôles, déjà tous deux champions consacrés de l'embrouille.

« Merci Raniol, mais on s'occupe de la suite »

Illusion sortait de l'antichambre des décisions douloureuses, portant sans doute le verdict sur l'exclusion ou non de la petite Azryl.

« Alors ? Je suis virée ? » demanda t-elle en se forçant à rire.

« On ne peut pas voter, répliqua Illusion en surveillant Raniol du coin de l'œil. Il manque le quatrième bras droit avant de pouvoir le faire »

« Le même qui a oublié la réunion ! Satané Am' ! »

Au lieu de refreiner l'emportement du Iop, Illusion y ajouta, entre malice et découragement :

« Je me demande comment il fait pour se souvenir d'où il habite »

Au lieu de surveiller le sourcillement des deux camps –favorables ou non à son exil forcé- Azryl admirait une forme belliqueuse qui cherchait à berner le relief pourpre des statues toutes droits sorties de légendes épouvantables. Sa cape chatouillait leurs grosses pattes hérissées de griffes avec une humble discrétion. Un tel don pouvait laisser imaginer les farces les plus primaires, de l'inconditionnel « bouh ! » à l'assassinat d'un proche. Mais Haestan ne l'employait pour aucune de ces deux options il avançait à sa manière. Les Songeurs s'étaient –presque- tous accoutumés à ses approches à pas de loup mais pour Azryl qui en faisait l'expérience pour la deuxième fois seulement, cela représentait une vraie victoire que d'avoir prévenu une grosse frayeur.

Les regards se tournèrent d'un trait vers le Sram qui se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, sans doute perturbé d'être soudain devenu si prévisible.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de la réunion… »

Haestan était victime de ses bonnes actions. Piéger les autres n'était pas son affaire –contrairement à ce que sa race laissait entendre il était plutôt du genre à tendre la main à ceux qui s'étaient enlisés dans leurs propres problèmes. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra beaucoup de ses amis, non pas que ceux-là eussent des problèmes mais ils avaient quelque peu tendance à s'enliser dedans sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Haestan, tu peux raccompagner la demoiselle jusqu'en Amakna ? » demanda Illusion dans une parfaite rhétorique.

« Bien entendu »

Aurait-il dit non ? Haestan ne disait jamais non.

Toutefois, celui à qui l'on avait pas posé la question se manifesta tout à coup, l'air outré qu'on ne s'intéresse pas également à sa grande sensibilité.

« Laisse-moi faire ! claironna Tortue en bombant le torse sous sa masse de poils gris. Je vais m'occuper comme il se doit de la princesse pour excuser notre accueil odieux ! »

« Non Tortue ! »

Le refus fut unanime, même chez Raniol. Ils s'écrièrent d'une seule voix, irritant au possible l'Enutrof qui s'en retournant en jurant.

« Sales vermisseaux ! Vos mères auraient honte de vous ! »

Tandis qu'il sortait en traînant des pieds, les trois autres Songeurs s'échangeaient un sourire sans rien dire, pour une fois liés dans leur opinion. Encore trop crédule, Azryl ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tortue avait été chassé de la sorte.

« Il est plutôt gentil » dit-elle d'un haussement d'épaules aussi candide que sa franchise.

« Mais il est du genre intraitable avec les étrangers » précisa Illusion.

« Pourtant, il s'est montré très poli avec moi »

« Les étrangers j'ai dit, pas les étrangères… »

L'air entendu, Raniol s'éloigna pour laisser place au nouveau guide qui s'annonçait tout aussi bavard que le premier. Illusion rendit sa bise à Azryl, retenant son bras pour lui glisser quelques derniers mots afin qu'elle ne s'en aille pas totalement désillusionnée.

« Tu dois partir négativement mais ils ont juste peur de la nouveauté… ils s'habitueront »

« On s'habitue pas aux gens comme à un traitement médical, soupira Azryl, définitivement lassée de ces entretiens. En plus, ils ne savent pas encore pour… »

« Si, je leur ai dit »

Azryl contint une exclamation colérique elle se sentait presque trahie par cet acte, elle qui avait confié à Illusion le pire de tous les aveux et que ses grands bourrus de compagnons n'arriveraient jamais à entendre.

« Mais ce n'est pas ton potentiel qui joue le plus pour nous »

Il appuya son index contre le col bordeaux de la jeune fille.

« C'est ce que toi tu es »

Azryl hoqueta et répondit, les larmes au bord des yeux :

« C'est beau ce que tu dis »

« Reviens demain, je les aurai tous sonnés d'ici là et puis… tu en sauras plus sur les agissements de la guilde »

Ils se quittèrent sur tous ces mystères, Illusion laissant le soin à Haestan de ramener l'invitée actuelle et future dans les contrées civilisées que la fatalité n'avait pas encore frappées d'un cataclysme.

Le frottement des savates de Xinans informait de son grand retour à l'entrée, au centre des épaisses colonnes qui ne faisaient que le rapetisser davantage. Il déplorait le départ d'Azryl qu'il trouvait bien sympathique malgré l'avis général qui s'était dégagé. Avec beaucoup de discrétion, Illusion se pencha vers lui :

« Xi', que pourrais-tu dire du potentiel d'Azy ? »

Xinans, plus canaille que la moyenne des Xélors –race noble et fière-, leva un sourcil complice.

« Elle est parfaite comme elle est »

« Pas ce potentiel-là, idiot ! »

« Bien sûr oui, se reprit Xinans qui, comme tous, craignait la foudre de son leader. Je voulais t'en toucher un mot après ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné d'ailleurs ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Xinans toussota pour donner plus d'importance à son discours. Cette manie à la fois agaçante et adorable annonçait toujours un tournant sérieux dans son comportement.

« J'ai ressenti chez elle une charge de mana tout à fait correcte, or, et ça n'importe qui te le dira, l'art de l'invocation n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une consommation de mana, de la même façon qu'un sortilège »

« Et si elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en servir… ? » proposa Illusion en simple hypothèse.

« L'art d'invoquer est aussi naturel pour un Osamoda que l'acte de marcher. De plus, la quantité de mana que j'ai ressentie chez elle était plus que raisonnable… »

Il laissa son discours en suspens, conférant à Illusion à la fois intrigue et inquiétude.

Le Sram semblait plutôt à l'aise là où il emmenait Azryl. Celle-ci crut d'abord qu'ils marchaient hasardeusement puisqu'ils avaient quitté le temple en prenant la direction opposée de celle empruntée par Rey. Mais en réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'elle s'était peut-être perdue trop loin et que Rey, loin d'avoir été préposée à la tâche de guide, l'avait simplement amenée aux autres par élan de générosité.

Le grand désert noir étendaient ses jambes jusqu'aux confins de la flamboyante Brakmâr qu'on voyait rougeoyer au loin. Haestan ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce paysage devenu « banal » pour les Songeurs, voisins de la cité du chaos. Azryl avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre mais faisait en sorte de ne pas perdre la trace du Sram qui semblait plus inspecter le sol que la vue qu'offrait ce trou vers l'horizon.

« Pourquoi votre guilde a choisi un endroit pareil ? »

Haestan releva le nez, distrait dans son observation.

« Il nous ressemble »

« Comment ça ? »

Au risque de se lancer dans une vaste explication psycho-symbolique, Haestan prit pour modèle les fondements de la guilde idéale…

« On est pas vraiment des chouchous aux yeux du temple des Guildes. La nôtre a déjà connu beaucoup de problèmes et notre existence n'est pas reconnue par le roi Allister »

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Azryl, bercée par la croyance que toutes les guildes avaient leur place au panthéon.

« Une vieille embrouille… Le chef met rarement des gants avec ces gens-là »

Il y avait un genre de reproche dans ce qu'il disait. De toute évidence, ce Songeur-là était un pacifiste dans l'âme malgré la charge de poudre qu'il possédait sur lui.

Un vacarme assourdissant éclata dans l'abîme du silence, suivi d'un bruit de clapet qui se noya presque dans la rumeur de la première explosion. Les voyageurs se redressèrent, comme réveillés brusquement.

« C'est à moi je crois » finit par avouer Haestan.

Si la violence du choc avait effrayé Azryl, Haestan craignait pour la sécurité du lieu qu'il avait ainsi miné –et accessoirement pour la vie de ceux qui avait tenté de s'y rendre. Il hésitait à aller y jeter un oeil, retenu par ses devoirs de gentle-sram. Azryl comprenait ses intentions elle évalua la distance qu'il lui restait jusqu'au cimetière, les membres pétrifiés à l'idée d'y retourner. Heureusement, la Providence lui envoyait un allié : aux portes grillagées aux courbes de l'Enfer, un visage connu l'attendait.

« Alpha ! » s'écria Azryl au comble du ravissement.

« Un ami à toi ? »

« Oui ! Je sais pas trop comment il m'a retrouvée mais… »

Elle s'efforça de livrer son plus beau sourire à son accompagnateur bien qu'elle eut encore un peu de mal à garder les yeux sur l'écorce défrichée de son crâne.

« Merci à toi »

Haestan hocha la tête puis salua Azryl avant que son grand manteau déchiré ne transporte sa masse osseuse en un autre endroit dans un grand déploiement fantasmagorique.

Presque soulagée à l'idée de sa faire enguirlander, Azryl courut rejoindre le Sacrieur qui, envahi de soulagement, l'attendait de pied ferme auprès des grilles.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Alpha avant toute autre chose.

Azryl ne répondit rien, rangeant ses mains derrière son dos comme une enfant fautive. Elle feignait de l'ignorer mais connaissait la suprême obsession qu'Alpha avait pour elle où qu'elle aille, il veillait maladivement sur sa compagnie, ses conversations, ses rencontres… Et, comble de l'impertinence ! son Azryl s'était échappée sans lui donner sa destination.

« Nam' m'a vendue apparemment… » pensa Azryl tout haut, se rappelant combien il était facile d'influencer le pauvre Féca, surtout lorsqu'un Sacrieur comme Alpha faisait pression sur lui.

« T'es allée voir cette guilde ? »

Azryl se tut et baissa la tête. Ses grands yeux verts cherchaient pour échappatoire la plus insignifiante des silhouettes au gré des talus. Elle n'arrivait pas à livrer la vérité, quand bien même un simple « oui » aurait suffi.

« C'est pas des gens pour nous ça, lança Alpha avec dédain. C'est que des prétentieux… »

Piquée par ces accusations, Azryl releva le nez.

« Non ! Tu te trompes ! Ils sont… »

« Oublie-les, on rentre » la coupa Alpha en tournant le dos à ces plaines du malheur.

Touchée par un sentiment proche de la contradiction, Azryl jeta un œil attendri sur le paysage des landes qui l'effrayait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Aussi dévasté et aussi pourri soit-il, il abritait des cœurs humbles qui s'étaient un jour réunis en une petite communauté pour lui proposer aujourd'hui, à elle, de l'intégrer à son tour.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait connu, c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle suivit Alpha jusqu'au centre des terres ensoleillées.

Sans beaucoup de rancune, Azryl passa la soirée à glisser tout bas à Namour les noms qu'elle avait retenus de son expédition. Ennuyé qu'elle se complaise autant dans son crime, le jeune Féca tenta d'y mettre un frein.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer là-dessus. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tout le monde n'est pas chaud pour que tu les rejoignes… »

« Pourquoi t'es toujours si négatif ? maugréa Azryl en secouant la tête. Même pour moi ! Tu ne tentes jamais rien toi, tu as peur de tout ! C'est pour ça que ta fiancée s'éloigne de toi… »

Namour se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ça ? »

Un silence gêné traversa entre eux. Le vent secouait mollement leur arbre sous lequel ils pouvaient espérer recueillir la tranquillité si rare en ville. Alpha aimait son agitation et ses bruits plus sédentaires, Namour et Azryl s'asseyaient là pendant des heures, nourris par la bise rafraichissante que leur envoyait l'océan. Quelques crabes assistaient sans un souffle à leurs tête-à-tête muets durant lequel aucun regard ne se perdait. Le plus souvent, Alpha revenait pour les rappeler à la mouvance du monde. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne vint pas, sans doute secoué par les désirs de fuite d'Azryl.

« J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi tous les deux » dit-elle soudain en ramenant ses jambes contre son cou.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

La réaction de Namour n'avait beau rien avoir d'étonnant, Azryl la comprit comme les mots d'un enfant découragé par sa première et ultime tentative. Elle attrapa les joues de Namour entre le pouce et l'index pour tirer dessus en le titillant :

« Arrête de faire ton petit gars frustré ! »

« Lâche-moi ! Je rigole pas ! » se défendit Namour en repoussant le geste déplacé de son amie.

Il roula des yeux puis retourna s'embourber dans la conversation.

« Tu sais qu'Alpha voudra jamais entendre parler de ces types. Et puis moi… »

Il hésita.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de tout ça »

« C'est l'ancien Nam' qui parle ! » renchérit Azryl, pleine de vie.

Namour ne répondit rien et se contenta de balancer la tête, fredonnant un morceau improvisé. Azryl mit les poings sur les hanches, mécontente.

« Où est celui qui est toujours prêt à nous tirer à l'aventure quand Alpha est à court d'idées... ? »

Sans s'arrêter de chantonner, Namour fronça les sourcils et répondit :

« Enterré avec les faux espoirs… »

« Je ne connais pas cette rubrique ! » plaisanta Azryl en lui attrapant le bras.

Terrassé par cet entrain que même l'air de la marée n'apaisait pas, Namour se laissa tirer jusqu'à l'auberge où Alpha les attendait déjà.

Ils engloutirent sans compter le reste de leurs économies, presque heureux de pouvoir encore en profiter tous ensemble. Alpha ne disait pas grand-chose –comme de coutume- mais dardait incessamment la jeune fille du regard. Malgré le fait qu'elle mangeait comme les autres jours, elle avait désormais cette idée pernicieuse qui risquerait de briser à tout jamais l'harmonie qui les réunissait chaque jour. Mais Alpha, bien qu'il y ait réfléchi toute la soirée, ne trouvait aucun moyen assez efficace pour l'arrêter.

« Tu y retournes demain ? » demanda t-il alors que le sujet de leurs propos tendait à tourner autour de qui irait remplir le cruchon.

Azryl oublia un moment de respirer, manquant de s'étouffer avec ce qu'elle avalait. Pourtant, malgré l'inquiétude qui s'en ressentait, elle ne mentit pas.

« Oui, j'en ai l'intention »

« Alors je t'accompagne ! » s'exclama Alpha, contre toute attente.

Azryl sourit elle s'attendait à ce genre de décision à la fois radicale et contradictoire. Car, comme les autres représentants de sa race, Alpha ne pouvait appréhender un problème qu'en enfournant la tête dedans.

Leur intention première fut de partir au lever du jour afin que la marche ne soit pas ralentie par les rayons pénibles du soleil de midi. Namour –qui était finalement revenu sur son refus, voyant que même Alpha, aussi dégoûté soit-il, partait affronter ces dandys qui menaçaient d'enlever leur Osamoda- arriva quelques heures en retard, la mine à l'envers.

« Ma fiancée… Une vraie Iop ! »

Après avoir fait semblant de rire, ils se mirent en route vers les Landes de Sidimote. Comme Azryl refusait de traverser une troisième fois le cimetière, ils entamèrent le long contour des montagnes. L'herbe grasse et belle des plateaux de Cania se faisait peu à peu grignoter par les terres sinistres qui bordaient Brakmâr. Azryl jetait souvent un œil derrière elle, essayant de garder en mémoire cette apaisante verdure qui jadis recouvrait ces landes maudites par la guerre.

Ils n'auraient su évaluer combien de temps ils avaient marché jusqu'à ce que les premières gouttes tombent du ciel. Namour leva le nez, particulièrement étonné.

« C'est pas possible ça, y'a aucun nuage ! »

« T'as beau le dire, c'est pas ça qui arrêtera la pluie » le réprimanda Alpha en commençant à courir.

Il n'était pas spécialement frileux mais détestait les gouttes d'eau qui lui roulaient sur le torse le danger résidait peut-être dans le chatouillis irrésistible que ces importunes auraient causé, mettant à mal son autorité. Le soleil avait beau être absent du paysage, l'eau qui s'échappait des nappes opaques flottant au-dessus d'eux était anormalement chaude, brûlante même. Heureusement, elle tombait très doucement et les trois compagnons eurent assez de ce délai pour trouver la grande tour qui se dressait devant le corps gris des montagnes.

« C'est quoi ce pays ? » se demanda Namour tout haut en tendant les mains devant lui afin d'évaluer la fureur du ciel.

Un corbac mort lui tomba dans les paumes. Il poussa un cri, croyant que cette pluie dont il se plaignait revêtait un profil de meurtrière. Azryl inspecta la bête et en retira la flèche responsable de l'incident. Elle leva alors les yeux vers le temple bravant la tempête qui se préparait, un Crâ prenait la couronne ensanglantée de la tour pour un perchoir d'où il pouvait shooter les oiseaux. Il avait vu les nouveaux venus et leur présenta des excuses :

« Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vus ! Mais dépêchez-vous de rentrer. Ça va être le déluge »

Étonnée par cette invitation, Azryl fit entrer ses amis mais resta les yeux levés vers le Crâ afin de comprendre qui il était et ce qu'il faisait.

« La chasse marche mieux par temps pluvieux ? » demanda t-elle.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Le corbacs quittent les landes pour se mettre à l'abri dans le creux des montagnes, expliqua le Crâ en rangeant l'arc qu'il avait désarmé dans son carquois. Mais je vais descendre, ça commence à bouillir »

Il attrapa une descente de corde qu'il avait accrochée à l'une des dents de la tour puis s'y laissa glisser avec habileté. Ses bottes heurtèrent le sol humide avec souplesse. Il retira son chapeau en feutre rouge, découvrant de belles boucles blondes qui seyaient à son style si distingué.

« On m'appelle Luckystar, jolie donzelle »

« Et moi Azryl » répondit notre Osamoda en lui tendant la main.

Au lieu de lui serrer cordialement, Lucky posa un genou à terre et appliqua ses lèvres sur la main blanche de la nouvelle. Surprise, Azryl se laissa faire sans rechigner, donnant quartier libre à l'excentricité du personnage.

« Pourquoi vous nomme t-on ainsi ? » le questionna t-elle en y mettant les formes afin de coller avec le profil de Lucky.

« C'est le nom que m'a donné feu mon père, un très grand archer au service du roi. Il a gagné cette reconnaissance grâce à ses exploits, notamment après avoir tué le grand dragon d'émeraude qui menaçait la paix d'Amakna. La flèche avec laquelle il l'a tué a, dit-on, un lien avec le jour de ma naissance. Vois-tu, ce jour-là, mon père trouva sur son chemin un objet brillant qui n'était autre qu'un morceau de défense d'un sanglier très rare qui terrifiait tout le conté lorsqu'il sortait saccager les jardins la nuit. Dedans, il a taillé la pointe de sa plus solide flèche et a occis le dragon ! Il disait que sans cette étoile tombée sur sa route, il n'aurait eu aucune chance vaincre le dragon. C'est pour cela que je porte ce nom »

Il s'inclina, marquant de cette façon la fin de sa tirade.

« Je parle trop, excusez jolie donzelle »

« Mais non, c'était passionnant ! »

Azryl n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce joli conte inventé ou non, il rendait grâce à la poésie de Lucky.

La pluie battait de plus en plus fort la terre avait l'air de se dissoudre sous son fouet. Tout le monde regardait avec inquiétude l'onde des flaques tuer les derniers arbres à leurs racines.

« Ça tombe toujours comme ça ici ? » demanda Azryl en scrutant l'horizon mort.

Lucky leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Non à vrai dire, c'est un des problèmes auxquels nous devons faire face ces temps-ci »

Le porche les protégeait de cette colère amère que les Songeurs ne savaient expliquer. Le royaume se fichait de cette partie du monde et Brakmâr, avec son indécrottable haine, n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à sa vengeance.

Tandis qu'Azryl regardait la pluie à l'entrée, Namour et Alpha faisait le tour des curiosités. Namour n'osait pas s'aventurer très loin, jetant un œil par-ci par-là et reculant chaque fois qu'une masse de muscles tournait son cou velu dans sa direction. Alpha passait la tête par les arcades, toisait ses occupants puis partait vers la suivante, le visage crispé par une colère sous-jacente. Sa visite finit par l'amener à Rey, assise en tailleur sur le nez d'une gargouille. Elle lui rendit le même regard plein de menaces il sembla alors que le temps semblait s'être figé entre eux, comme à la veille d'une bagarre.

Soudain, Rey bondit de sa gargouille pour s'avancer dans le hall, ignorant tout bonnement Alpha. Au loin, sur les landes, deux silhouettes surprises par la pluie se dépêchaient de rentrer au temple. L'un des deux personnages, aux épaules larges comme des canons, portaient contre sa nuque une masse impressionnante de peaux qui tombait sur son torse nu. Azryl n'avait jamais vu un Iop taillé de la sorte. Il dégageait plus que du respect : c'était une crainte sévère qui ordonnait de se tenir à l'écart. Pourtant la petite chose qui trottinait à côté de lui leva sa capuche vers lui d'un air radieux et le gratifia de ses doux remerciements.

« Je te le dirai jamais assez : merci, merci Remi ! Je sais pas comment j'aurais ramené toutes ces peaux à moi toute seule »

« Si tu continues à m'remercier, je jure que j'lâche tout ce que j'ai sur l'dos et j'repars mâter la canaille, lui livra Remilive comme preuve de sa délicatesse. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ces bras d'crevettes, tu s'rais pas allée loin avec tout c'foutoir ! »

Ytempia lui sourit pour seule réponse. Elle avait la gentillesse simple des gens simples son manteau cachait un minois toujours courbé par un sourire, franc ou gêné, mais présent tout de même ! C'était une chaleur rare dans cet univers plein de « tanks » comme Remilive qui ne jurait que par la survie. Et il avait peut-être raison…

En voyant Rey, Ytempia jeta sa besace et s'élança sur elle. Ses petites mains bandées s'agrippèrent à son cou tandis qu'elle exultait :

« Ma femme ! Tu m'as manquée ! »

Rey cajola la petite Ytempia à son tour, camouflant ses gentillesses dans le revers de la capuche de la Xélor. Les trois compagnons pour qui cette scène était une première se partageaient des impressions diverses sans trop rien oser dire. Rey leva un regard hargneux vers Namour, sans doute plus vulnérable que les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i' a ? T'as un commentaire à faire ? »

Namour secoua la tête en s'excusant gauchement.

« Et pi' t'es qui d'abord ? »

Ytempia s'extirpa de l'étreinte solide de la Sacrieuse. Elle leva des yeux ébahis sur les visiteurs puis, reconnaissant Azryl, elle vint lui prendre la main.

« Je te connais. Tu es une amie d'enfance d'Illusion ! »

« Oui, on s'est vues hier » répondit Azryl, émue par la proximité qu'Ytempia se permettait avec elle.

« On s'est même vues avant. Mais tu ne dois pas te rappeler… »

Embarrassée, Azryl admit que non, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Loin de se trouver vexée, Ytempia releva sa tête pleine de vie et se présenta à travers le bleu mer de son capuchon. A les regarder, on avait l'impression qu'elles étaient de vieilles connaissances qui avaient beaucoup à se dire. Mais elles se tenaient les mains en silence, mues par la tranquillité d'un silence complice.

Rey se décida soudain à dissoudre cette harmonie :

« Illusion n'est pas là. Toi et tes amis vous vous êtes déplacés pour rien »

« Tu connais le verbe 'attendre', la rousse ? intervint Alpha sans aucune gêne. On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour se faire rembarrer par une nana de ton genre ! »

Les habitués levèrent des yeux goulus vers les deux opposants. Ils avaient une vague conception des colères de Rey mais aucun d'eux, aussi corpulent soit-il, n'avait jamais tenté d'attiser ces braises ardentes au risque de laisser jaillir la déflagration. Ils jubilaient à l'idée de voir à quoi ressemblait ce volcan une fois réveillé.

Toutefois, ce n'est pas sur Alpha que Rey chargea. Elle se lança sous la pluie, ignorant les brûlures de la pluie contre sa peau. Ytempia la regarda filer avec anxiété les autres semblaient plutôt ahuris, même Lucky qui faisait bien attention de ne pas laisser ses boucles se faire atomiser par cette eau des Enfers.

L'averse avait triplé d'intensité elle ensevelissait sous sa fureur quiconque se tenait là dehors. Rey la supportait avec désinvolture, souriant de toutes ses dents comme un requin prêt à déchiqueter de bonheur sa proie toute fraîche.

Devant elle, harcelé par la pluie, une autre victime marchait vers la tour, un sac de voyage sur les épaules. Reconnaissant Rey, le promeneur lâcha sa charge et se prépara à amortir le choc. Secouée de rage, Rey bondit comme une tigresse sur sa cible. La seconde d'après, ils roulaient tous deux dans la boue réchauffée par l'acidité de l'averse.


	3. Jeux de vilains

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**3****ème**** Episode : Jeux de vilains**

La furie des Sacrieurs ressemble assez à une querelle entre des kanigrous se disputant un os. Aucun coup n'est interdit seul le résultat compte.

Rey n'hésitait pas à mordre son adversaire qui lui rendait les coups avec autant de violence, lui arrachant par touffes ses épais cheveux rouges ou lui griffant le visage. Pourtant, ils souriaient comme si chaque souffrance les encourageait à donner d'avantage d'eux-mêmes. La pluie s'intensifiait comme pour arrêter ce combat odieux. Mais, malgré les marques qu'elle appliquait sur leur peau rougie, ils ne ressentaient que la douleur que l'autre infligeait.

« C'est un ennemi ? » demanda Azryl tout bas à l'oreille d'Ytempia.

« Non, pas du tout. C'est un Songeur »

Personne n'intervenait, le regard absorbé par cette lutte sanguinaire dénuée de motif. Ils considéraient leur chance d'y prendre part d'assez loin, à la fois terrifiés et admiratifs. Azryl se demandait quelle tragédie pouvait pousser deux membres du même clan à s'adonner à tellement de violence. Mais une fascination malsaine empêchait de se jeter dehors pour les séparer il y avait –croyez-le ou nom- de la poésie à voir ces deux Sacrieurs se donner des gnons dans la boue et crier comme des oies qu'on égorge.

Une roulade de trop fit buter le duo emmêlé dans le sac de voyage du premier Sacrieur, celui qui n'aspirait pourtant qu'à la tranquillité d'un gîte. La curiosité l'emporta soudain sur l'envie de combattre Rey repoussa son adversaire qui s'étala contre les racines fourchues d'un arbre mort et bondit sur le sac presque ouvert.

« Tu m'as ramenée un truc ? »

« Jamais ! Sorcière ! » hurla l'autre en chargeant de plus belle.

Elle encaissa un coude dans ses omoplates et valsa sur plusieurs mètres. Sonnée, elle secoua la tête et constata avec tristesse que le vagabond avait récupéré son sac. Il s'était relevé, reprenant ses fonctions humaines bien que ses vêtements maltraités témoignaient de l'affrontement.

Rey ne retrouvait plus son bandana, sans doute noyé quelque part. Elle s'élança derrière son opposant, les cheveux ébouriffés et maculés d'une substance noire et malodorante.

« On remet ça ! » jubilait Rey en trainant ses doigts comme pour ramasser la boue.

« Tu veux m'tuer ou quoi, la folle ? »

Il ne la repoussait pas à la manière navrée d'un ami, mais sèchement et sans aucune compassion. Certains vous diront que « les Sacrieurs se comportent comme ça » mais ces deux-là avaient, outre leur attitude sadomasochiste, un amour surprenant pour l'imprévisible et, comme la vie n'était qu'un long fil tristement tendu, ils devaient user d'eux-mêmes afin de supporter la quotidienneté maladive qui les enfermait.

Rey était la dernière à vouloir mettre fin au jeu. Son ami partait trop souvent en vadrouille pour lui laisser exercer son art aussi souvent qu'elle le désirerait.

« Tu m'as rien rapportée… Je me venge ! » grogna t-elle en poursuivant plus calmement son ami.

« Comment tu pouvais l'savoir que j'te rapporterai rien, ma grande ? Va te débarbouiller avant d'me demander que'que chose ! »

Rey montra les dents.

« Va te faire foutre, Umb' ! »

Elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas. C'était sa façon de regretter la fin de l'affrontement.

Umbrea était un voyageur idéaliste qui s'était forgé une réputation partout où il était allé, de la pire à la meilleure. Si on suivait son parcours, on recueillait des plus grandioses louanges aux pires insultes. Mais il était fier de cette épopée pour lui, la vie passait par tous les visages. Son style les convoquait tous les râleurs faisaient partie de ses victoires. En définitive, il était devenu l'homme de toutes les situations.

« Umbrea ! Tu nous as manqués ! exulta Ytempia en venant s'accrocher à lui. Alors ? C'est comment le nord ? »

« Il y fait beau… »

Il s'assit en tailleur sous l'arcade de la porte. Son visage dégoulinait de perles chaudes dans lesquelles se mêlaient sueur et pluie. Ses pieds nus, sales et déchiquetés, étaient marqués de l'ésotérisme de ses voyages. Il penchait humblement la tête sans rien livrer de ses rencontres, remettant toujours à plus tard la savoureuse anecdote qui passionnerait à coup sûr.

Il vida une partie de son sac sur le carrelage. Ses bagages ne comptaient aucun matériel de survie. Ça n'était que ressources inutiles, commandées ou juste suggérées par ses amis.

Tortue entra dans la pièce, le vit trier ses trouvailles et marmonna :

« La peste soit de toi Umbrea ! Tu n'enverrais même pas un piou voyageur pour nous dire que tu rentres dîner ! »

Umbrea se contenta de sourire et de le saluer. De grands bonhommes qu'Azryl n'avait pour l'instant jamais vu bouger, se levèrent pour échanger une poignée de main avec le Sacrieur.

« J'ai ramené des lanières de dragoeufs, dit-il en tendant les trésors devant lui. Il me semble qu'on va en avoir besoin pour le plan d'Ytemp' »

« Elle a un cadeau et moi non » se plaignit Rey en faisant mine de pleurnicher.

Ytempia lui appliqua un baiser réconfortant et inspecta les lanières d'un œil émerveillé. Afin de soigner les fausses lamentations de Rey, Remilive se pencha pour ramasser le sac, en inspecta le fond et lança :

« Hé Rey ! »

Celle-ci tourna la tête.

« Cadeau ! »

Remilive lui jeta le reste du sac en pleine figure. Il était rempli de charbon dont la poussière vint saupoudrer la boue déjà sèche dans les cheveux de Rey.

« Enfoiré ! » gueula t-elle en bondissant ailleurs.

Ytempia se précipita derrière d'elle tandis que Lucky se préservait d'un rire désobligeant.

Umbrea eut tôt fait de repérer les trois nouvelles têtes qui peuplaient son hall. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant Alpha adossé au mur, une moue d'impatience sur le visage. Namour était accroupi dans un coin, les yeux baissés comme un malade attendant le douloureux verdict du médecin. Azryl, elle, ne cachait pas sa curiosité le visage au-dessus de tous les souvenirs que ramenait Umbrea, elle cherchait à deviner telle ou telle utilité sans jamais effleurer la moindre certitude.

« Quelque chose t'intéresse ? » demanda le Sacrieur.

Azryl secoua la tête.

« Non, mais… »

Elle désigna les lanières.

« Mes parents tressaient ce genre de lanières pour l'élevage… »

« Possible. J'ai acheté celles-là à des caravaniers dans les plaines »

Azryl retint son souffle. Elle avait beau se trouver sans nouvelles et ne jamais avoir cherché à en obtenir, son cœur se pinçait chaque fois qu'une passerelle menaçait de se former entre elle et son cocon d'antan.

« Je m'appelle Azryl » fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Umbrea. Mais tu peux m'appeler Um' ou Umb' »

Pour la première fois, on ne lui demandait pas ce qu'elle faisait là ni qui elle était pour cette guilde. Elle était devenue un des objets de la grande sociabilité d'Umbrea.

On discuta ensuite d'Illusion et de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se cacher. Lucky témoigna l'avoir vu partir tôt le matin avec un vieux et un Pandawa en direction de Brakmâr. Tous s'entendirent là-dessus il allait au « passage ». Bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, Azryl ne demanda rien mais se jura, une fois promue, de les assaillir de questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus.

Hélas, Illusion absent, son intégration ne risquait pas de s'accélérer. Le sourire d'Ytempia et la cordialité de Lucky ou d'Umbrea avaient réussi à lui donner quelques espoirs. Elle cherchait maintenant à ce qu'Alpha se taise assez longtemps pour ne pas les menacer.

Namour se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune Osamoda :

« Ils sont un peu dingues ici, non ? »

Azryl sourit.

« J'adore »

Et elle sautilla jusqu'au grand escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le ventre de la terre. La chaleur rougeâtre des murs lui rappelait sa discussion avec Illusion, là où ils avaient rapidement évoqué ses problèmes d'invocation. Là-dessous, on entendait peu parler. Il y avait un nombre très réduit d'aventuriers, tous préférant certainement le bruit reposant de la pluie aux vapeurs harassantes qui s'échappaient des murs. Azryl progressa dans l'étage et perçut un sifflement qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle pencha la tête : le long manteau pourpre qui traînait à terre ne lui était pas non plus inconnu. Prenant le soin de rester à l'écart, elle écouta un moment.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Enfermés dans un coin du temple. Ils ont pleuré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, les pauvres… »

Il y eut un drôle de silence pendant lequel Azryl entendit la respiration forte d'un des deux interlocuteurs.

« Qui s'est occupé d'eux ? »

« Remi »

« Ah… »

La voix qui posait les questions était étonnamment douce pour celle d'un homme. Elle ressemblait à celle d'un adolescent dont les désirs ne franchissent pas la barrière de son esprit. Cette énigme obligea Azryl à s'aventurer dans la pièce, au risque pourtant de passer pour la dernière des indiscrètes.

Haestan la reçut avec beaucoup d'amabilité, leur promenade de la veille ayant sûrement éveillé un sentiment de sympathie à l'égard de sa petite personne.

« Tiens, c'est Azryl, celle dont je t'ai parlée » dit Haestan à la personne avec lui.

Azryl leva les yeux vers ce deuxième personnage. Il était assis sur le marbre fissuré d'une table de cérémonie, les genoux joints et le dos courbé. Au travers de ses cheveux blancs –et ça, Azryl le remarqua immédiatement- deux cornes perçaient timidement. Il avait, comme elle, de grands yeux verts qui happaient le décor avec appréhension. Sa queue se balançait tranquillement derrière lui, peu soucieuse des tracas de son propriétaire. Il semblait exténué mais releva tout de même le regard pour sourire à celle qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

« Hey, bonjour ! » dit-il de cette voix qui avait tant fasciné Azryl.

Intimidée, Azryl lui retourna très lentement son « bonjour ». Le silence qui suivit aurait pu durer éternellement si Haestan n'était pas intervenu :

« Azryl, je te présente Amrouche, le seul bras droit que tu n'aies pas encore croisé »

Il hésita mais précisa tout de même :

« Ou 'Am' si tu préfères… »

Azryl se mordit violement la lèvre. Ce nom qu'elle entendait revenir depuis la veille prenait enfin une forme, et pas n'importe laquelle ! Elle qui avait toujours souhaité rencontrer l'un de ses pairs qui aurait, comme elle, traversé les épreuves de ce monde impitoyable… Elle en tenait un devant elle, le même qui possédait la clé de son procès au sein de la guilde.

Lui tendant la main, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour prononcer :

« Je-suis-vraiment-enchantée-de-vous-rencontrer-Monsieur-Amrouche-j'ai-toujours-espéré-rencontrer-quelqu'un-comme-vous-un-jour-c'est-un-grand-honneur-pour-moi-si-vous-saviez… »

Amrouche eut du mal à appréhender cette flopée indigeste de paroles il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche sans trouver quoi y répondre, sans doute trop surpris pour pouvoir rien dire.

« Monsieur Amrouche ! répéta Haestan en riant de bon cœur, bien moins ému qu'Azryl au sujet du mérite de son bon ami. Sa seigneurie d'Osamoda ! Mais oui, c'est bien lui, vous ne rêvez pas ! »

« Hé ! Ferme-la un peu ! riposta Amrouche dont la voix transparente ne reproduisait pas la colère. Pour une fois que j'ai le droit à un éloge, tu vas tout saloper ! »

Haestan essuya une larme invisible.

« Pardon, pardon. Mais c'était tellement innocent, tellement… »

Il ne poursuivit pas, tournant son large sourire vers Azryl dont le teint s'était pourpré. A moins d'une perche tendue pour l'aider, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'adresser à nouveau à Amrouche. Même si elle s'était visiblement fourvoyée, elle refusait de croire à la destitution précipitée de son nouveau héros.

« Je pense qu'elle a quelque chose à te demander » glissa Haestan, portant secours à la timidité d'Azryl.

Azryl chercha un moment de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Quand Haestan lui demanda si il devait y faire mention pour elle, elle répondit positivement, plus par manque de mémoire que par réelle gêne.

Haestan reprit donc pour elle :

« Cette Osamoda-là ne peut pas invoquer. Tu ne saurais pas d'où ça peut venir ? »

Amrouche se gratta le menton comme le médecin réfléchissant à la forme dulcifiée qu'il donnerait à son diagnostic. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune réponse à donner et finit par secouer la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, dit-il. C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Les créatures invocables baignent dans l'entre-monde et répondent à l'appel de celui qui les convoque. Même si l'on a pas de liaison avec une grosse créature, les âmes des petites bêtes comme les tofus sont facile à rappeler. Même les enfants Osamoda y arrivent… »

Il avait beau être surpris, il n'en montrait pas le visage. Il secouait sa tête recouverte du coton de ses cheveux avec une nonchalance passive mais honnête. La méchanceté était dans sa famille mais pas dans ses gènes. Son seul crime était de supporter celle des autres avec patience, sans jamais retourner le poing qui l'avait frappé.

« Mon cas est désespéré, admit Azryl avec amertume. Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas d'un boulet comme moi parmi vous »

« Au contraire ! C'est une bonne chose pour toi d'être tombée sur Illusion ! lui renchérit Amrouche en quittant sa place. On résoudra cette énigme ensemble ! »

Était-ce le vote qui lui manquait ? Oui ! Azryl sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle aurait sauté de joie si l'endroit n'interdisait pas implicitement toute manifestation bruyante. Elle se contenta de les remercier puis les laissa continuer leur entretien en privé.

Tout ce temps, Amrouche avait gardé ses bras dans le dos. Lorsqu'il les ramena à la lumière rougeâtre des murs, Haestan se pencha sur eux pour les inspecter.

« Tes frères t'ont fait ça ? »

« Oui… »

Les bras blancs d'Amrouche étaient tachetés de plaques bleues et mauves, rouges là où l'énergie des coups s'était intensifiée. S'il avait eu à faire payer toutes les plaies qu'on lui avait infligées, il n'aurait certainement pas eu assez d'une vie pour planifier sa vengeance. Mais cette faiblesse, il voulait la garder à l'écart des autres seul Haestan, son confident et fidèle ami, était au courant pour ces violences casanières qui gardait Amrouche loin des siens.

« C'est pour ça que t'es pas venu hier ? T'avais pas oublié en fait… »

Amrouche releva la tête, hésitant.

« Hier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait hier ? »

Pendant tout ce temps, Alphaxtra avait essayé de parlementer avec l'autre Sacrieur qui, étrangement, était loin de partager sa vision du monde. Il avait fini par abandonner et s'était mis à la recherche d'Azryl afin de l'embarquer hors de cet antre de fous. Il la croisa dans l'escalier, toute guillerette.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda t-il abruptement.

« J'ai rencontré le dernier bras droit ! Il veut bien de moi ! »

Sans avoir tout compris, Alpha pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour faire circuler le jus dans son cerveau. Luckystar frappa dans les mains, très jovial.

« Ah bravo ! Bonne nouvelle ! »

Un autre répéta ses dires mais avec l'ironie malveillante des gens mis à l'écart. La joie évanouie, Azryl tourna la tête vers Remilive. Ce dernier ne dit plus rien, ses doigts épais agrippés à une sortie lance en bois.

« Cesse de répandre ton venin, Remi ! » renchérit Lucky en s'évadant pas une lucarne trouée dans le mur.

Namour le regarda filer avec envie. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'endroit. Retournant vers Azryl, il aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose comme « viens, on rentre ! » mais elle était déjà loin dans ses rêves dans lesquels il n'y avait ni Alpha ni lui…

Une voix à la fois suave et imposante reprit Remilive à son tour :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à mon amie, sale vieux porkass ? »

« Beh ! P'tit puceau ! répondit Remi au petit capuchon couvert de pluie qui le haranguait de la sorte. Moi au moins j'ai une moitié qui me lave l'dos ! P'tit crasseux ! Va donc culbuter tes amis les papillons ! »

« Qu'est-ce que dirait la mienne si elle t'entendait ? »

« Ta p'tite queue m'entend très bien, l'puceau ! »

Illusion et lui partirent dans un rire satisfait qui dura quelques interminables secondes.

« Où t'étais, l'parasite ? »

« J'en ai assez des haricots rouges de Tortue. Je suis allé chercher mes propres provisions »

Il sortit de sous son manteau trop grand pour lui un panier rempli d'œufs de tofu, gros comme appétissants.

« Je croyais que leur récolte avait été limitée » remarqua Namour en jetant un œil.

« C'est vrai, mais les Songeurs vont là où ils veulent »

Après avoir si bien vanté sa bande, Illusion posa ses autres trouvailles à côté de celles d'Umbrea, bien moins culinaires.

« Y'a que du beau monde ici ! » fit l'Eniripsa en serrant la main du Sacrieur qui gardait le silence

« Plus maintenant qu't'es dans les parages ! rétorqua Remi en faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique au fil de son rire de mastodonte. En parlant de vermine, y'a en deux qui doivent comparaître d'vant sa Seigneurie. J'vais t'les chercher de suite ! »

« Faîtes esclave, faîtes… »

La plaisanterie ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle se déroulait en permanence entre ses deux-là comme une bobine dont le fil ne se tend jamais. Celui qui perdait était celui qui se taisait. Remilive, qui avait de la répartie pour dix, serait bien resté à combattre verbalement mais il avait bien plus envie encore de torturer les petits fouineurs qu'ils avaient capturés la veille.

Remi ailleurs, Illusion se tourna finalement vers Azryl maintenant que son honneur n'était plus en jeu.

« Tu as ramené tes amis ? »

La jeune fille présenta Namour et Alpha sans rien donner de plus que leur race –pourtant manifeste- et leur nom. Illusion les salua de la façon la plus cordiale Namour le remercia et Alpha l'ignora. Ces deux espèces de pôles contraires ne balayèrent pas le sourire d'Illusion.

La salle se remplit tout à coup du gratin des Songeurs. Lucky s'assit dans le creux de la lucarne, refusant la conformité. Raniol bougonna en apercevant Azryl et sa bande tandis que Xinans agitait des manches afin qu'elle le remarque. Ils s'assirent dans un coin, près de Tortue qui découvrait goulument les épices qu'avait ramenées Umbrea, un œil méfiant collé sur l'Enutrof. Rey revint, un peu mieux débarbouillée accrochée à son bras, Ytempia achevait sa toilette à l'aide d'un mouchoir en coton. Ils s'assirent tous contre le carrelage glacé dans l'ambiance du concert donné par la pluie. Remilive amena l'attraction du jour : il tenait par le col deux pauvres Ecaflips, camouflés dans une laine de bouftou blanche comme la neige.

« Vous espériez que cette paillasse vous protège de not' surveillance ? » tonna Remi en les projetant contre le sol couvert de boue.

Namour frémit devant la violence du traitement. Il jeta un faible regard dehors : le temps ne leur permettait toujours pas de partir. Il joignit les mains pour que s'achève au plus vite cette torture. Azryl regardait la scène, fascinée.

« On est désolés, on savait pas ce que c'était ! On voulait juste voir ! » pleurnichaient-ils en rampant le plus loin possible de Remilive, qui fermait le cercle qui s'était formé dans le hall.

La tête d'Haestan émergea de l'escalier. Il tenta de rejoindre les rangs des siens avec discrétion mais, hélas pour le Sram qu'il était, ses déplacements ne passaient plus inaperçus.

« Haestan ci-présent vous a prit en train d'inspecter le passage, gronda Illusion en durcissant son regard clair. Vous aviez une idée en tête en venant ici puisque, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous y aventurez »

Le plus courageux des deux intrus riposta, une main en visière prête à le protéger d'un coup.

« Ce caveau n'appartient à personne ! »

Ytempia eut un rictus gêné elle se retenait de prendre la parole, de peur de discréditer ses amis. Illusion se fit tout miel :

« Allez ! Racontez tout à tonton Remi »

Ce dernier donna un fort hochement de tête et croisa ses bras épais comme des poutres sur sa poitrine colossale.

« Ouais, sinon on sera obligés d'passer au jeu de la brique qui nage »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandèrent les deux pauvres prisonniers.

Remilive eut un sourire qui le trahit, trop envieux d'expliquer lui-même cet exemple savant de sadisme qui lui collait si bien.

« Lequel d'vous deux est le plus léger ? »

« Moi » répondit l'un des Ecaflips en levant timidement la main.

« Tu s'ras le maît' nageur de la brique ! »

« Et c'est quoi la brique ? »

Remilive montra l'autre Ecaflip.

« Les bras et les jambes en moins, c'petit grassouillard t'entraîn'ra au fond d'la rivière ! Une bonne corde à nœud vous aid'ra à pas vous perdre ! »

Leur sang se fit de glace. Ils implorèrent encore la pitié d'Illusion, pensant naïvement que cette pieuse vertu faisait partie des qualités de tout chef de groupe.

« Dîtes-nous ce que vous savez, et on vous laissera partir »

Partagés, ils croisèrent leurs regards afin de décider –comme s'ils étaient maîtres de leur sort- s'ils livreraient ou non le motif de leur venue. L'un d'eux se manifesta au nom de leur survie :

« Son oncle nous a parlé d'un trésor enfoui, d'un pouvoir que possédait les démons de Brâkmar et qui réaliserait tous les vœux »

Rey éclata bruyamment de rire, forçant même un peu sur ses cordes vocales afin de bien souligner l'absurdité de ces affabulations.

« Vous êtes débiles ! Si une telle chose existait, la guerre ne se serait pas finie en eau de boudin ! »

L'autre Ecaflip rétorqua :

« On pensait que des gens comme vous résidant au temple de Rushu sauraient au moins quelque chose de cette légende… Mais visiblement, ça n'est pas le cas »

Sa remarque aurait peut-être pu passer si elle n'avait pas été prononcée avec autant de désinvolture. Attaquer les Songeurs sur leur ignorance était la dernière des choses censées appréhendable dans le monde des Douze. Remilive donna un sursis de quelques minutes aux deux oiseaux avant de commencer à leur courir après avec son pic en bois. Serrés dans leur costume de bouftou, ils se précipitèrent dehors en criant à l'aide à qui les éloigneraient de ces fous.

« Vous croyez à leur histoire ? » demanda Luckystar, sceptique.

On compta plusieurs haussements d'épaules et seulement un non catégorique.

« Foutaises ! fit Rey. Ils ont juste cru aux divagations de leur vieux schnock ! Ça n'est pas possible ! »

« Et pourquoi ? intervint Illusion, fermement. On ne sait rien de ce caveau. Il détient sûrement des secrets qui nous dépassent »

Rey balaya un songe désagréable du poignet.

« Pas à ce point… »

Illusion était bercé par les croyances éthérées des contes de son enfance. Aucune histoire ne mentait réellement car, dans le fruit de ses fondements, se cachait la naissance d'une idée qui donnait une suite à ces romans lorsque nous croisons les rainures loufoques tracées dans l'écorce d'un arbre, il se forme inconsciemment en nous l'image étonnante d'un visage qui meut et qui parle. Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'idée qui colle à la réalité mais la réalité qui colle à l'idée ! Voila pourquoi le jeune Eniripsa, dans sa jeunesse, quand il levait les yeux vers ces troncs stoïques, y voyait avant tout la bouche agitée et les yeux rieurs avant les effets ringards d'une vérité trop plate. Ces choses n'étaient pas de l'impossible elles vivaient dans l'esprit au même titre que les rêves des dieux qui, eux, avaient un jour eu le pouvoir de les performer. Si cet item merveilleux était le témoignage d'un de leurs miracles, alors peut-être contenait-il le pouvoir que les deux fouines pensaient lui connaître.

Illusion ressentit comme une plénitude l'envahir. La mention seule de ce pouvoir le couronnait déjà. Malheureusement conscient de cette mégalomanie, Rey se tut et s'éloigna.

Amrouche remontait par le grand escalier. Comme le cercle se dispersait, il en déduisit que la réunion venait de prendre fin. Il soupira de soulagement.

« T'arrives après la tempête » lui dit Haestan et secouant le crâne.

« La véritable tempête ça va être ce soir après les haricots rouges de Tortue ! » fit remarquer Xinans en se tenant les côtes.

Tortue riposta, sa barbe gigotant sous la précipitation de ses lèvres.

« Si tu n'infectes pas la salle de tes flatulences, peut-être aurons-nous une chance de survivre ce soir »

Raniol oublia la postérité et éclata de rire, Umbrea le reprit, Ytempia vint assister à la plaisanterie avec beaucoup de bonne humeur et Remilive retourna aiguiser son pic tandis qu'Amrouche suivait en silence. Ce qu'Azryl voyait, c'était un après-midi comme un autre parmi les Songeurs. Cette bruyante coexistence était le monde touffu et royal de ses rêves les plus secrets. La quiétude qu'elle trouvait auprès de Namour et Alpha existait jusque dans les endroits les plus noirs de leurs périples. Et quand bien même ils affrontaient les pires dangers, elle était toujours seule avec eux. Mais cette pluralité de personnalités avec lesquelles elle pouvait rire, se fâcher, pleurer, aimer… Ce patchwork de visages qui réunissaient tous les sourires d'une vie la projetait d'ors et déjà dans le vaste amphithéâtre de son avenir. Sa joie était à son comble, si bien qu'elle écrasa une larme que Namour comprit autrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je suis… plutôt contente » s'enquit-elle de répondre en clignant très fort des yeux.

Le monde se dispersa, retrouvant le chemin de ses activités avec un calme olympien. Illusion parlait tout bas à Amrouche, les mots couverts par le martèlement des eaux sur le perron de pierre. Amrouche hochait la tête avec conviction, détournait parfois les yeux mais restait parfaitement immobile, l'oreille penchée vers ce qu'on lui disait. La pluie s'affina jusqu'à caresser à peine les colonnes du temple. Elle rendait les armes.

« Je m'en remets à toi » fit soudain Illusion plus haut.

Une fois encore, Amrouche montra son obéissance, jeta un coup d'œil à Azryl et rejoignit Raniol et Xinans en plein débat autour de la digestion des œufs de tofu sur celle des œufs de kolerat. Enthousiasmé –surtout grâce à ce qu'il avait appris des deux intrus- Illusion revint vers Azryl et dit :

« Je m'excuse si je t'ai un peu délaissée le temps de la réunion. C'est quelque chose qui nous travaille assez et nous rend extrêmement vigilants »

Il leva les yeux vers les deux derniers à ne pas trouver leur place en cet endroit, l'un droit comme un pic et l'autre affaissé sur lui-même par le froid et la peur.

« J'espère que tes amis ne le répéteront pas »

Alpha croisa les coudes derrière sa tête.

« Personnellement, j'men tape de votre histoire »

Suivant l'exemple, Namour promit de se taire. Après avoir « prêté serment », Alpha poussa presque Namour dehors, sous la bruine qui persistait. Il salua rapidement Illusion pour ne pas se donner l'air d'un ogre entièrement malpoli et appela Azryl :

« Allez, on rentre ! »

« Très bien » dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire des plus chaleureux.

Elle ne bougeait plus d'un cil. Alpha resta hébété sur le seuil de la porte. Plus renseigné que lui, Namour le suppliait silencieusement de quitter les lieux et de le ramener là ou la pluie restait froide et ou les caveaux n'intéressaient personne. Mais le Sacrieur ne semblait pas résolu à abandonner Azryl.

« Tu viens ? » demanda t-il.

Prisonnière de ses principes, Azryl restait figée, incapable de refuser ou d'accepter. Elle refusait de lire la déception dans les yeux d'Alpha il l'avait accueillie quand tous l'abandonnaient, il l'avait protégée quand tout s'écroulait sur elle… En échange, elle lui rendait la liberté de ses sentiments.

« C'est une Songeuse maintenant »

Endossant le rôle du bourreau, Illusion marquait là le coup décisif qui arrachait Azryl de cet entourage si aimant.

« Mais le temple vous est ouvert, continua t-il. Vous pourrez revenir la voir »

Namour lança un regard infiniment triste à l'un et à l'autre de ses deux amis puis, résigné, ressortit du temple, le regard bien terne. Alpha eut plus de mal à sa détacher de la dernière image qu'il voyait d'Azryl : celle d'une fille fière dont les choix draconiens ne laissaient pas de place au souvenir. Il abandonna là l'Azryl qu'il connaissait, celle qui répondait à toutes ces plaintes et emporta avec lui ses espoirs chimériques dans lesquels ses doux rêves se perpétraient.

Azryl se sentait plus coupable que jamais. Elle aurait voulu les poursuivre mais c'était trop tard avalée par les ténèbres, leur silhouette n'était plus.

« Je vais devoir rester ici ? »

Elle pleurait presque. Sa voix résonnait dans les angles cornus du vide. L'écho évanoui, Illusion la rassura :

« Seulement si tu le souhaites… Tu fais comme tu le sens. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu resterais avec nous »

Il s'exprimait comme un enfant avoue un péché. Il était cruel de refuser d'exaucer un Eniripsa dont les yeux pétillaient si fort qu'ils vous décrochaient instinctivement le plus compatissant des visages. Azryl ne fut pas épargnée. Elle chercha en elle la force d'accepter sa décision.

« J'ai besoin de saisir ma chance afin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre »

« Qui te le demande ? »

Azryl ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle pour contempler le vaste creux qui empoisonnait son cœur. Ces visages qui l'avaient entourée le rempliraient peut-être ou du moins, en donneraient l'impression. Ça n'était qu'une illusion, mais elle regorgeait de promesses.


	4. L'art de l'invocation, ma bête noire

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**4****ème**** Episode : L'art de l'invocation : ma bête noire !**

Azryl ouvrit fébrilement le grand livre qu'Illusion lui avait donné à observer. Elle en tournait les pages avec une remarquable réserve qui coïncidait difficilement avec son amour passionnel des mystères. Illusion l'aidait à passer outre sa lenteur en faisant défiler les lignes pour elle.

« C'est mon livre préféré ! Il raconte la légende du Crocoburio » annonça t-il dans la frénésie du feuilletage.

« Qui l'a écrit ? »

« Un ecclésiastique de Bonta qui voulait rapporter la 'victoire' de sa nation »

Azryl lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Ce n'est qu'une légende, précisa Illusion qui était loin de cautionner l'héroïsme de Bonta. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

Azryl acquiesça, trop impatiente de tout connaître pour se donner le temps de lire l'ouvrage.

« Il y a longtemps –parce que tout ça se passe à l'époque ou mon grand-père n'était encore qu'une éventualité dans la tête de mes aïeux- un être qui défiait les lois de la Nature vit le jour. Né de la farouche Crocabulia et de Grougalorasalar le Sombre, deux dragons aussi redoutables que puissants, le Crocoburio grandit parmi les crocodailles, cette espèce dangereuse des marécages. Mais il s'avérait que le Crocoburio était plus intelligent et plus ambitieux que ses compères il tua tous les mâles crocodaille et forma lui-même, de sa propre descendance, une armée de créatures aussi vicieuses que lui. Son père, Grougalorasalar, admiratif des talents de son fils, se garda de l'arrêter dans sa folie et le regarda marcher sur Amakna en emportant une partie du monde dans le flot de la guerre. Il lui forgea même la plus flamboyante des épées : la Crocobur. Cette espèce était alors sur le point de conquérir le monde ! L'armée marchait vers Bonta, quand, tout à coup, un grand dragon blanc se jeta dans la bataille, voyant là l'occasion de battre son rival : le noir Grougalorasalar. Le Crocoburio périt de cet écart de force, transpercé par les flèches des bontariens et le dragon noir vit mourir sous ses yeux la graine de ténèbres dans laquelle il fondait tant d'espoirs »

Les poignets d'Azryl ne pouvaient plus supporter le poids du livre. Ils se convulsèrent brusquement et la précieuse légende tomba sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Illusion lui jeta un regard étonné elle avait manifesté tellement de précaution envers ce livre, pourquoi le balancer maintenant ? Il remarqua alors qu'elle pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i' t'arrive ? » fit-il ébahi.

Presque incapable de parler, Azryl bégaya :

« Quoi ? »

« Ben… regarde-toi ! »

Azryl rencontra son visage dans un morceau de verre posé sur l'un des vieux meubles qu'Illusion avait assemblés en bibliothèque. Elle sursauta presque en comptant toutes les larmes indésirables qui baignaient son teint de lait. Ses mains tremblaient sans pouvoir rattraper le livre qu'elle avait ainsi maltraité. Par un fait incompréhensible, son corps ne répondit plus il était comme fiché dans la glace, incapable de réagir.

La tristesse qui la submergeait ne lui appartenait pas, de même que tous les cauchemars qui la réveillaient sans beaucoup de terreur. Comme elle savait qu'Illusion la croirait, elle lui expliqua l'insupportable combat que menait son corps avec le démon qui la hantait.

« T'es un véritable mystère à toi toute seule ! s'exclama t-il le plus sincèrement du monde. Mais ça pourrait être lié avec les raisons de ton incapacité à invoquer »

Azryl hocha la tête. Elle espérait qu'ils se trompent tous les deux mais n'avait pas vraiment d'autre moyen de s'en guérir. Elle demeurait dans l'attente d'un remède ou bien d'un conseil rassurant. Mais Illusion n'avait rien d'autre que des questions à lui soumettre sa vie était aux énigmes, pas à leurs solutions !

Azryl sauta sur l'occasion de mettre à nu deux ou trois points obscurs auxquels tous les Songeurs juraient leur affiliation.

« En parlant de mystère, qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de caveau ? »

L'Eniripsa s'était penché pour ramasser son livre qu'il remit en place avec sa collection d'ouvrages mythiques généralement pillés à ses ennemis. La faible lueur de la lampe essayait de peindre son spectre d'horreur contre le crépit des murs. Mais ça n'était pas les ombres les plus terrifiantes mais bien le mur en lui-même : des créatures y avaient apposé la marque de leurs griffes, haineuses et revanchardes. On croyait les voir ressurgir à tout instant, cherchant à retrouver l'odeur du sang qui les avait jadis entrainées ici. Mais il n'y avait là qu'un parfait silence propice à l'érudition.

Illusion pencha la tête pour mieux surveiller ces petits démons fantasmés, tapis dans le coin des bibliothèques, la gueule béante prête à vous engloutir.

« Il faudrait que tu le vois un jour. Ce qui arrivera sûrement ! »

Azryl, qui avait totalement retrouvé ses esprits, demanda :

« Vous faîtes quoi là-bas ? »

« Il se passe des choses étranges depuis plusieurs semaines… depuis que vous avons trouvé ce caveau »

Azryl cligna fort des yeux.

« Cette pluie… Ce serait une mise en garde contre les intrus ? »

Cette éventualité n'avait pas cessée de tourmenter les Songeurs les plus vulnérables. Ceux que l'estime n'abandonnait jamais tentaient de les rassurer en glorifiant leurs choix. Cependant, au vu des faits, l'hypothèse du déclenchement d'une catastrophe restait la plus plausible.

« Peu importe ! lança Illusion comme pour traduire sa désinvolture à l'égard des dieux. C'est à nous d'éclaircir l'affaire désormais. C'est Haestan qui a découvert cette entrée mystérieuse. Nous y sommes donc tous allés. Mais là-bas, il y a une sorte de… »

Il s'interrompit, glosant le suspense.

« Il faut que tu le vois ! »

Il se passa quelques jours merveilleux avant la fameuse visite. A l'instar de son accueil un peu mitigé, Azryl se fit recevoir comme une reine. Elle dormait parmi les Songeurs, dans la succursale des massacres sans avoir le moindre rêve ignominieux. Elle était en paix.

Ytempia lui fit explorer les landes. Elles passèrent beaucoup de temps dehors à gambader et à parler, évitant jusqu'aux créatures les plus inoffensives afin de ne jamais fractionner leurs bavardages. Ytempia s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour saluer un ami qui en imposait beaucoup à Azryl. Elle donnait un « bonjour » peu aguerri puis repartait là où Ytempia l'entrainait. Parfois, elles se faisaient surprendre par la pluie qui, pour la Xelor, était causée par leur imprudence. Alors, à l'abri d'une grotte, elles discutaient de ce qu'il en était :

« Dans les coins reculés des landes, à l'ouest, la pluie reste froide. Ce que tu connais est sectorisé autour du caveau »

« Et tout ça depuis votre découverte du caveau ? Personne n'avait pu le voir avant ? »

« Il était enfoui sous la roche. Nous avons utilisé de puissants explosifs pour le dégager, expliqua Ytempia avec peu de fierté. Quand nous sommes ressortis, une pluie brûlante nous est tombée dessus. Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! La lave rougit par endroit et a condamné certains passages vers Brakmâr »

Azryl ne camouflait pas son étonnement. Tout indiquait que des ennemis aussi puissants qui déréglaient le cours naturel des choses n'avaient rien des dangers physiques que le peuple du monde des Douze côtoyait habituellement. Ytempia craignait cette instance qui invoquait la brûlure du feu pour défendre ses secrets. Mais comment faire entendre raison à Illusion, si fier de cette trouvaille ? Elle mit Azryl en garde contre tout ce qui pourrait lui causer du tort, que cela vienne de la guilde ou non. L'Osamoda lui promit sans certitude quelque part, elle serait encore tributaire des soins de la guilde tant que tout le monde ne l'aurait pas acceptée comme telle.

Xinans fut aussi un guide de premier choix il racontait la guilde passée et future avec toute l'énergie de ses bras. Par moment, Raniol coupait court à ses éloges, pointant quelques tares qu'il était rarement bon de souligner. Mais, contrairement à Xinans qui se mettait alors dans un état second –les dieux m'en sont témoins ! cela existe !-, Azryl aimait ces légers défauts aussi contraignants que désirables. Ils donnaient plus de saveur au nectar de la vie en groupe car c'est bien connu, aucune perfection n'existe là où la communauté se fonde.

Le terrible Remilive se montrait plus que correct avec la jeune fille, comprenant bien que celle-ci ne représentait aucune menace pour sa virilité souveraine. La plus dure à s'adapter fut Rey. Elle ne montrait ni hargne, ni enthousiasme juste une incessante défiance qui ne se calmait pas au fil des approches. Elle attendait chaque fois, sous le porche, le retour d'Ytempia qui passait ses journées à seconder patiemment la nouvelle. Alors, la jolie Xélor lâchait le fil de sa conversation et se ruait comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère enfin retrouvée.

Un jour, Azryl demanda :

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Depuis que je l'ai vue » ronronna Ytempia en se blottissant dans le cou de la Sacrieuse, devenue de neige.

Sans réponse, Azryl ne s'en trouvait pas moins attendrie. Toutes les fois où Ytempia la câlinait de la sorte, la carapace de Rey semblait se dissoudre comme du sucre dans l'eau. Son regard ne durcissait plus il cédait à l'inexprimable candeur du sourire de son amie et amante. Cette fragilité radieuse prouvait qu'il y avait encore de la place pour la tendresse dans ce monde de doute et d'exclusion.

Les soirées étaient animées les repas se finissaient rarement comme ils avaient commencé. Il y avait souvent des querelles entre les Songeurs, mais elles n'allaient jamais au-delà de la bataille de nourriture. Parfois, une jeune Eniripsa partait pleurer la bêtise de ses amis ou bien Remi tapait de son poing de géant sur la pauvre table et, à sa plus grande joie, faisait valser toute la vaisselle sur les convives.

Un soir qu'aucun débat n'avait été soulevé, qu'Illusion était trop fatigué pour titiller ses troupes, que Raniol ne trouvait rien à redire et que Remilive était parti bourriner plus loin, la porte leur explosa au visage. Une bagarre avait éclaté dans le hall. Tout le monde se précipita pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Lorsqu'ils apprirent qui avait créé ce souk, ils furent tentés d'en rire sans intervenir. Et pourtant, Fandolf aurait facilement eu la jambe hachée si le principal Songeur n'avait pas arrêté le plaignant dans son geste.

« Il s'est essuyé ses pieds tout crasseux sur cette étoffe rarissime que je venais d'arracher au Maître Pandore ! » râla l'énorme bestiau qui faisait mouliner sa crosse au dessus de sa tête.

Si Fandolf ne cherchait plus à impressionner, sa compère Sacrieuse, Anyline, riait comme une excitée à côté du corps étalé du pauvre Iop. Il n'y avait pas, dans le monde entier, de duo plus loufoque et mieux composé que ces excentriques aux armes aussi aiguisées que leur malice. Ils couraient le monde à la recherche de défis, estimant que les Songeurs –dont ils faisaient pourtant partie- étaient déjà bien assez pour requérir leurs pitreries au combat. Pourtant, ces crises de nerf manquaient à Illusion qui faisait chaque fois de leur retour une véritable fête. Il les fit s'assoir à leur table où ils engloutirent tout ce qui était rouge et saignant. Quand ils furent repus, leur langue commença à s'agiter avec tant de véhémence que plus personne, même pas Xinans, ne put stopper cette avalanche de mots qui composaient le récit de leurs aventures. Les Songeurs n'en nourrissaient pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que la flamme de la bougie les abandonne ou que l'un d'eux commande à boire comme dans une auberge alors, tout le monde en profitait pour rejoindre sa paillasse sous les tables de cérémonie du temple.

Fandolf et Anyline pouvaient bien boire toute la nuit, renverser des cruchons, se battre avec Remi une fois qu'il rentrerait de la chasse…, Azryl s'endormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Elle pensait aux gens qu'elle allait encore rencontrer, aux créatures qu'elle allait encore découvrir, aux lieux inexplorés qu'elle foulerait bientôt… Car le matin suivant, on l'emmenait au « caveau ».

C'était un passage étroit dissimulé entre des amas de pierres chauffées par les fureurs de la terre. Des moulures rouges se hérissaient tout autour, formant une sorte de barrière infranchissable. Il n'y avait d'autre choix, lorsqu'on l'avait en face, que de s'engager dans ce trou plongeant dans les entrailles de la terre.

Tortue était resté au bercaille afin de surveiller les deux boulets de canon, sûrement en train de cuver. Remilive avait « d'autres chachas à fouetter » quant à Umbrea, il n'avait informé personne de son départ et avait abandonné une paillasse vide qu'il remplirait bientôt d'autres rêves formés de ses voyages. La troupe se composait donc de tous ceux qui avaient bien voulu répondre à l'appel d'Illusion et qui, comme lui, avaient soif de découvrir ce que cachait le caveau.

Rey marchait devant, poussant du pied toutes les pierres qui risqueraient de blesser sa frêle Ytempia. Haestan la suivait de près, désamorçant au fur et à mesure toutes ses installations aussi judicieuses que dangereuses. Plus taciturne que jamais, Raniol observait son travail en inclinant la tête. Xinans se joignait à l'entreprise avec un peu plus de verbe. Illusion restait près d'Azryl que l'endroit intimidait réellement autour d'eux ça n'était plus que des murs de lave striés de veines aux couleurs aveuglantes. Ils baissaient la tête afin de ne pas se faire absorber par la chaleur destructrice des alentours.

Fermant la marche, Luckystar avait les yeux constamment pointé vers le haut. Il gardait une main contre son carquois, comme si les flèches avaient le pouvoir de les protéger d'un éboulement. Emprunt d'un calme angélique, Amrouche faisait distraitement attention au paysage en aiguillant ses pas autour des fissures mortelles appliquées dans le sol, là où bouillonnait la lave en fusion. Les pieds des Songeurs commençaient à ressentir sa piqûre acérée Ytempia fouilla alors dans sa besace et en sortit les peaux et les lanières collectées.

« Laissez-moi le temps de vous les tresser au pieds ! C'est si résistant qu'on pourra passer le reste sans souci »

Elle se mit à l'œuvre, commençant par Raniol qui s'était plaint le premier. Ce petit interlude leur donna bien entendu tout le temps de discuter.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ? Ça chauffe ! » râla le Iop en acceptant docilement le traitement d'Ytempia.

« Et ce sera encore pire si on continue sans protection, renchérit Illusion avec toute la sagesse des chefs. Grâce aux peaux de bwork, on ne sentira pas l'effet de la lave »

Rey, la moins armée de toutes dans cette fournaise, agita ses pieds nus en maugréant :

« On la sentira quand même, faut pas être si optimiste »

Ytempia lui jeta un regard sévère, réclamant gain de cause pour son ingéniosité et ses efforts.

« Mais c'est une chouette idée quand même » s'empressa de rajouta la Sacrieuse en massant ses plantes de pied agonisantes.

Le sentier émergeant traçait fidèlement sa route à travers ce caveau plutôt haut de plafond. Au-dessus du groupe, la roche s'était assez durcie pour ne pas leur tomber sur le crâne le danger réel venait du sol bordé de lave, tenu uniquement par la volonté d'on ne sait quel miracle.

Parce qu'il ne supportait pas le manque de recul, Luckystar se percha sur une roche volcanique au risque de tomber la tête la première dans le magma rugissant il n'admettait tout simplement pas d'être à la même hauteur que tout le monde. Il aperçut leur objectif derrière l'écran de fumée qui faisait vaciller jusqu'aux formes les plus humaines.

« La porte est là-bas ! annonça t-il radieusement. Il nous reste les fameuses plaques à traverser et l'escalier est à notre portée ! »

« Vous y êtes déjà allés ? » demanda Azryl, saoulée par les vapeurs et l'excitation.

« La première fois seulement, lui dit Illusion. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit : la lave nous a surpris »

« Comment ça ? »

Personne ne répondit à Azryl, à la fois pour ne pas l'effrayer ni pour se décourager soi-même. Pourtant, le risque était élevé compte tenu du gain : une vieille porte en pierre figée par les âges et que le temps lui-même était allé jusqu'à oublier complètement. Amrouche regardait craintivement la marée crépitant autour d'eux. Il déplorait :

« Si seulement mon craqueleur pouvait nous faire traverser… »

Appréciant l'idée, Azryl se questionna alors sur les raisons qui l'empêchaient de mettre son plan à exécution. Il lui illustra l'obstacle en invoquant la créature.

« Allez ! Fais-moi monter sur tes épaules ! » ordonna t-il à la montagne de pierre qui jetait un regard éberlué à l'assistance.

Le craqueleur se gratta le menton, avança une de ses énormes paluches et saisit la jambe d'Amrouche qu'il maintint la tête en bas sans rien tenter d'autre. L'Osamoda se débattit en rageant une foule d'autres demandes que le craqueleur appréhenda sans doute comme un gros mal de tête.

« Arrête de te rendre ridicule, Am' » lui lança Rey, éminemment concentrée sur le travail d'Ytempia.

Abandonnant la lutte, Amrouche se laissa pendre comme un vulgaire bout de viande dans le vide. Il soupira et invoqua d'un air désespéré les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'essayer une fois encore.

« Az', tu sais pas la chance que t'as »

Le golem finit par lâcher prise mais à ce moment-là, Amrouche était loin d'y être préparé et se cogna à l'atterrissage.

« Il ne comprend pas ? » demanda Azryl, prenant ainsi connaissance des difficultés d'un art qu'elle avait visiblement tort de ne pas pratiquer.

Amrouche secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Notre osmose ne doit pas encore être assez bonne »

« Ça viendra…, le rassura la jeune fille qui basait son expérience sur ce qu'elle avait vu et non vécu. Je pense qu'il faut attendre que vous vous compreniez mutuellement »

La maitrise de l'invocation reposait sur bien plus que de simples techniques. Malgré le temps qu'un Osamoda pouvait passer à communiquer avec ses petites bêtes, il n'était pas toujours certain d'en tirer une obéissance parfaite. Le talent jouait beaucoup, mais les valeurs humaines comme l'empathie ou l'affection traversaient les frontières de la mort pour frapper l'esprit de ces créatures persuadées de la bonté de leur maître, elles pouvaient alors accéder à tous ses désirs.

Azryl et Amrouche étaient logés à la même enseigne leur attitude seule déterminerait de la docilité de leurs bêtes, … si bête il y avait. Mais Amrouche, sans doute trop permissif, n'arrivait pas à aiguiller correctement les pensées de ses invocations qui finissaient souvent par faire les pires âneries sans même s'en rendre compte, par « distraction » dira t-on…

Le craqueleur d'Amrouche, loin d'être un mutin, ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce que lui réclamait son maître qui se remettait à peine de sa chute. Haestan l'avait vu tomber de loin et vint l'aider pendant que les autres riaient.

« Je vous déteste » railla le pauvre Osamoda en passant la main sur ses bleus.

« Pardon Am', s'excusa Ytempia dans un sourire. Je viens juste de finir les chaussons de Xi'. Je viens m'occuper de toi »

Haestan intervint abruptement, à la surprise de tous :

« Laisse Ytempia ! Je vais le faire ! »

Et il commença lui-même, avec une dextérité qu'on lui reconnaissait bien, à enrubanner de peau les pieds couverts d'escarres de son ami. Mais, plongé dans cet élan humanitariste, Haestan avait oublié de donner le compte rendu de sa petite expédition.

Ses mouvements enfin libres, Xinans attrapaient des cailloux qu'il jetait dans la lave afin de calmer sa nervosité. Les « plop » répétitifs eurent vite fait d'agacer Illusion qui couvrit ce bruit par une question à Haestan :

« Tous les pièges sont désamorcés ? »

« Oui ! »

A ces mots, Rey sauta sur ses pieds et annonça qu'elle irait en premier. De peur qu'elle lui vole la vedette, Raniol s'élança bravement sur les plaques brûlantes avec -tout de même- une boule au ventre. Xinans serait bien parti à son tour si son nouveau loisir ne l'avait pas autant absorbé.

Aucun d'eux n'avait vu Haestan sortir un petit papier de l'ourlet de sa cape chaque piège y était indiqué avec précision. Illusion ne vit pas l'intérêt de s'alarmer jusqu'à ce que le Sram lui avoue :

« Ah… ! Par contre…, il y a un bout de ma carte qui a été arrachée par un croc-gland. J'espère qu'il n'y avait rien de marqué dessus… »

Plus tatillon sur ce genre de « détail », Illusion demanda :

« A quel partie correspond le morceau arraché ? »

Haestan leva les yeux vers Xinans qui usait toujours de plus d'effort afin de jeter la pierre plus loin. Il venait d'en attraper une plus imposante que les autres et s'apprêtait, par la force de ses petits bras, à la balourder loin dans le bassin de lave. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, le Sram se jeta en avant en criant :

« Non Xi' ! Pas par là ! »

Mais la pierre faisait déjà son petit trajet dans les airs, vers l'endroit même où Haestan pensait avoir posé l'explosif manquant. Surpris, le Xélor usa alors d'un réflexe que seule son hyperactivité était à même de déclencher avec autant de succès : il stoppa la pierre au vol grâce au pouvoir du temps dont sa race était gâtée. Un souffle de soulagement traversa Illusion qui se voyait déjà courir pour éviter le torrent de lave. Fier de son interception, Xinans demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'i' se passe en fait ? »

« Garde cette pierre en suspension ! » lui commanda Haestan dont les os insensibles tremblaient presque.

Ytempia finissait son ouvrage elle se dirigea vers Azryl afin de lui installer les protections.

« Et toi alors ? » demanda Azryl en constatant qu'Ytempia n'avait encore rien lacé à ses propres pieds.

« Je finirai par moi, ne t'en fais pas »

Mais au moment où elle se pencha pour nouer les peaux aux pieds d'Azryl, un cri strident la fit sursauter. Son compère Xélor avait rencontré la tête carrée du craqueleur qui s'était penché sur lui par simple curiosité. Cet épisode bénin déstabilisa pourtant assez Xinans pour qu'il lâche la pierre au-dessus de la lave. Une énorme secousse suivit et le mur de lave en face d'eux se fissura de toutes parts en heurtant l'explosion.

« Hae ! Poisseux ! » lança Illusion à Haestan qui regardait sa carte avec dépit.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de disserter d'avantage sur la malchance chronique d'Haestan. Le remous les atteignit bientôt Lucky sauta de son perchoir et leur recommanda à tous de commencer à courir. Xinans, confus, agita ses savates à toute allure pour regagner l'autre côté des plaques fumantes. Rey et Raniol, qui s'étaient déjà installés sur le grand escalier montant, assistèrent au déchainement du gouffre qui vagissait bruyamment comme un monstre marin.

« Magnez-vous le cul ! » hurla Rey.

Mais tout le monde n'avait pas encore ses chaussons de peau et ceux qui les avaient ne se sentait pas la froideur d'âme d'abandonner les autres. Illusion, qui faisait partie de la première catégorie, jaugea la distance qui leur restait à parcourir les fissures des plaques sous leurs pieds lançaient une fumée dense et étouffante. Elles étaient sur le point de céder elles aussi. Les retardataires n'auraient pas le temps de se chausser d'ici à ce que la vague de lave recouvre le sentier émergé.

« On passera jamais ! » lança Illusion à ceux qui avaient réussi à atteindre les escaliers.

A mi-chemin, Lucky transmit le message désespéré à Rey et à Raniol, désemparés. Sans écouter les principes du bon sens, Rey repartit en arrière, bondissant à travers les jets de fumée comme s'ils n'étaient que du vent contre sa peau. Ses chaussons en peau ne résistèrent pas à sa furie et s'éparpillèrent autour tandis qu'elle courait vers l'autre bord.

Dans toute cette agitation, Amrouche n'avait pas eu le temps de révoquer son craqueleur. Lui aussi pris de panique, la créature jeta un regard perdu à son maître. Au lieu de réfléchir à sa survie, Amrouche se retrouva immobilisé à essayer de sonder cette âme si pure.

« S'il te plait, il faut que tu nous aides… »

Il se produisit alors comme un éclair d'intelligence chez le golem il déplaça sa grosse carcasse derrière Illusion qui ne s'y attendait pas. L'Eniripsa eut à peine le temps de dire « ouf » que ses pieds volaient à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Il se débattit d'abord, croyant que le craqueleur était tout bonnement devenu fou. Mais c'est avec une bienveillance rare que la créature posa le jeune homme sur son épaule en prenant soin de rabattre la mèche rebelle mauve qui s'épanchait en originalité sur le sommet de son crâne. Coi d'étonnement, Amrouche observa l'exploit sans rien dire. Azryl exulta pour lui :

« Il a compris ! C'est formidable ! »

« Et on va mourir ! Ça aussi c'est formidable ! » remarqua Haestan en désignant le flot de lave qui grignotait peu à peu leur isthme de survie.

Xinans s'engagea sur le passage et faillit tomber lorsque Rey le croisa, filant comme une flèche. Sans attendre son avis, elle attrapa Ytempia sur son dos. Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise mais n'objecta rien les flammes ardentes les obligeaient maintenant à se déplacer en file indienne. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour convaincre le craqueleur de réitérer son coup de génie.

« Tout le monde peut passer ? » demanda Ytempia, inquiète.

Encore en proie aux éléments, Azryl regarda posément autour d'elle. Perché sur le craqueleur, Illusion ne décrochait plus un mot, trop conscient de sa chance pour oser la faire basculer. Il regardait de l'autre côté de cet enfer avec envie mais ne pouvait pas aider d'avantage Amrouche qui s'évertuait à faire bouger son invocation têtue.

Haestan finit par lui attraper le bras.

« Va de l'autre côté tant que tu le peux encore ! Le craqueleur finira bien par bouger ! »

Amrouche n'en était pas si sûr. Bien qu'il adorait son craqueleur, il reconnaissait sa stupidité. Il resta donc immobile face à lui, comme si son devoir avait été de sombrer avec l'idiotie de sa bête.

« Gentil craqueleur, fit soudain Azryl en levant les bras vers le golem immobile, tu me portes jusque l'autre côté ? »

La créature, aussi écervelée soit-elle, lut la grande bonté dans les mots et les gestes d'Azryl. Il n'en avait pas entendu beaucoup mais comprenait, à ce timbre suave et bienfaisant, que la jeune fille réclamait son aide et qu'il avait le devoir de ne pas lui faire fond bond. Il baissa son épaule gauche et étendit son bras pour qu'Azryl prenne appui dessus et se hisse aux côtés d'Illusion.

A la fois interloqué et ravi, Amrouche donna le feu vert aux autres afin que tous regagnent la berge sains et sauf. Il céda ensuite à l'option de la fuite, rejoignant ceux qui traversaient les plaques furieuses. Xinans gagna l'autre côté avec un soulagement sans précédent. Il maudit son jeu de ricochet, aidé par Raniol qui ne manqua pas de lui faire sévèrement la leçon.

« T'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire ? »

« Pas ma faute ! se plaignit Xinans. C'est Hae qu'avait pas désamorcé tous les pièges »

« Parle-en au clébard qu'a mangé ma feuille ! » se défendit le Sram en posant un pied apaisé sur la première marche du grand escalier.

Rey revenait en clopinant. Elle voyait la bordure lointaine et faiblissait à chaque pas ses pieds se faisaient carboniser par la brûlure impitoyable du sol. Les forces de son regard l'abandonnaient à chaque mètre elle courait en aveugle au milieu des tirs de fumée. Sur son dos, Ytempia se cramponnait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Le bruit des explosions l'abrutissait elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre que la peau bouillante de Rey contre le bandage de ses mains.

Amrouche eut vite fait de les rattraper.

« Dépêche-toi Rey ! La lave monte ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? » rugit la Sacrieuse dont les bras commençaient à faiblir.

Ytempia se sentit glisser et elle aurait sûrement atterri sur le sol rouge si Amrouche ne l'avait pas retenue.

« Mais bouge, putain ! objecta Rey en se figeant, définitivement épuisée. Tu veux te faire rôtir toi aussi ? »

« Je veux juste que tout le monde arrive à s'en sortir »

Et bien que l'Osamoda n'ait pas beaucoup de force, il appuya Rey dans sa douloureuse traversée. Mais le cercle de lave se referma devant eux, condamnant la voie. Ils étaient pris aux pièges.

Ils allaient abandonner espoir quand une montagne dardée de deux yeux ahuris les doubla. Sur ses épaules, deux jeunes gens narguaient les geysers qui ne les décoiffaient même plus.

« Un coup de main ? » fit Illusion qui s'amusait honteusement à chevaucher le craqueleur.

Rey n'avait même plus la force de répondre d'une pique. Elle se laissa emporter par le bras rocailleux du golem qui traversait la zone à grandes enjambées. Amrouche bénéficia lui aussi de son propre siège il observait son craqueleur avec émotion, heureux que sa bête entende enfin raison. La lave eut vite fait de recouvrir la pierre mais ça ne les incombait plus ! Ils volaient au-dessus du désastre. Les pieds du craqueleur supportaient à peine la roche brûlante mais la courageuse bête affrontait cette épreuve pour le salut des Songeurs en péril.

La rive se présenta enfin. Il n'y avait derrière eux qu'un océan de lave qui rendait le retour inaccessible. Mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à penser à ça ils étaient passés si près du drame que rien d'autre n'importait plus que leurs joyeuses retrouvailles. Xinans sauta sur Ytempia en geignant :

« J'ai eu trop peur ! Si ça avait été ma faute… »

« Mais c'est ta faute ! » gronda Raniol qui ne lâchait pas prise.

Rey avait beau être brûlée jusqu'au cartilage, elle coupa court à la dispute d'une voix de tonnerre :

« Ça suffit vous deux ! C'est pas en s'accusant les uns les autres qu'on ira très loin… »

Ils acceptèrent sans rechigner. Leur survie n'était pas encore assurée car devant eux, au sommet des escaliers, une porte austère leur barrait la route. Ils revenaient donc là où, la toute première fois, ils avaient interrompu leur périple, un grand souffle nerveux dans le cœur.


	5. Dangereuse excavation

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**5****ème**** Episode : Dangereuse excavation**

« Comment que ça s'ouvre ça ? »

Le poing posé sur le menton, Raniol se donnait un air de grand penseur Enutrof.

« Fais-nous péter ça, 'Stan ! »

Haestan se contenta de ricaner comme pour adhérer à la plaisanterie. Mais Raniol regardait la grande porte avec une réelle envie malsaine de la voir sauter. Comme son idée fut refusée, il protesta avec virulence et se tourna vers la porte insolente dans laquelle il donna un coup de pied rageur. Mis à part lui, plus personne n'était disposé à s'agiter. On goûtait à la précieuse liqueur de la vie avant de retourner chatouiller le danger. Xinans évoquait même les beaux jours, du temps où son frère et lui entretenaient encore à peu près une entente cordiale. Illusion se taisait étrangement, sans doute par égard envers les blessés.

« Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? » demanda Lucky en inspectant les plantes de pied dévastées de Rey.

« Comme sur du verre… » répondit-elle dans un grincement de dents.

Ytempia baissait la tête, cachant son visage de tous derrière le pli de sa capuche elle se sentait honteusement responsable.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici… » bougonna la Sacrieuse en faisant retomber sa voix dans le refoulement de sa colère.

Azryl l'entendit mais ne dit rien Rey était trop imposante pour elle comme pour beaucoup d'autres Songeurs. Ses enquêtes étaient d'ors et déjà classées dans la rubrique des « mal vues ».

Leur sauveur « encaillouté » prenait également un repos bien mérité assis sur la berge, il se faisait chouchouter par son maître qui le félicitait de ses exploits.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais ! Tu n'es pas si bête que mes frères le disent »

« Tu en doutais ? »

Amrouche se retourna : Azryl venait mettre son grain de sel dans les félicitations.

« Si tu doutes de lui, alors il le sentira. Les autres n'ont rien à dire sur le lien qui vous unit »

Le conseil était utile et avisé cependant, même s'il croyait à sa sincérité, Amrouche ne pouvait qu'invalider ce constat. Il connaissait assez la brutalité du monde et avait appris à ses dépends que même les pensées douces et justes ne sont pas forcément intouchables.

« On est toujours jugés et les jugements nous forment, remarqua t-il avec pessimisme. Même toi, en arrivant, tu avais peur d'être jugée »

Le grand craqueleur cligna significativement des yeux. Amrouche le révoqua alors, lui accordant le repos qu'il avait mérité. Azryl resta émerveillée par le déploiement de mana qui scintillait dans l'air avant de disparaître.

« Mais tu n'as pas à m'envier, poursuivit Amrouche en regardant la lave crépiter à ses pieds. Tu as un vrai don pour communiquer avec les invocations, qu'elles t'appartiennent ou pas. Et ça, c'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas être enseigné. »

La noblesse du moment retomba lorsqu'Amrouche se brûla subitement sa peau. La lave avait rattrapée son genou à découvert il rougit instantanément sous la violence de la brûlure.

« Encore ridicule ! » le railla Rey.

Lucky –que les lois des hauteurs ne laissaient toujours pas tranquille- descendit du haut des marches pour s'intéresser aux mouvements de la lave. Il observa un moment, prenant pour repères les entailles grossières dans la pierre des escaliers.

« Non Rey. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Am… La lave monte encore ! »

Ils sautèrent tous sur leurs pieds. Ça n'était pas très perceptible, mais l'escalier se faisait ronger petit à petit par la voracité du feu. Une fois que la marée aurait atteint la dernière marche, il ne resterait plus qu'eux face à la porte. Les préoccupations de Raniol furent mises au goût du moment et tout le monde s'agglutina près de la grande paroi rocheuse couverte de runes et de symboles.

« Ça va nous prendre la nuit ! » déplora Xinans qui surveillait maintenant la recrudescence de la lave quelques mètres plus bas.

« Pas forcément… »

Illusion parcourut de long en large la grande porte des yeux elle reposait telle une stèle délaissée des âges parmi les gravas brûlants soufflés par la terre. Un troupeau de craqueleurs polis n'aurait pas réussi à déplacer l'énorme rocher qui leur barrait le passage. Un mécanisme bien plus subtil semblait être la seule façon pour eux de parvenir à franchir l'obstacle. Témoignant de cela, Illusion conseilla :

« Si on cherche tous, on finira bien par déchiffrer ça avant que la lave ne nous atteigne »

Ses paroles étaient sages mais ne donnaient, malgré tout, aucune clé à l'énigme. Ytempia approcha le regard des signatures antiques taillées au rouge dans la pierre qui saignait ces prières d'un autre temps.

« Ça ressemble à de l'ancien langage Xélor ! » remarqua t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux pour jauger le nombre de lettres inscrites il y avait bien des centaines de phrases gribouillées dans tous les sens.

« On doit faire attention. Cette porte est protégée par les dieux ! »

Ils savaient d'ors et déjà qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ces gravures primitives les muscles se turent pour laisser placer à la réflexion. D'un effort commun, Xinans et Ytempia se mirent à traduire chaque parcelle de texte sans rien comprendre de plus que les élucubrations sordides de l'architecte.

« 'Un ventre chaud grouillant de larves. Je sens le souffle gras des rongeurs de chair' »

« 'N'écoutez pas sa voix qui hurle. Elle vous avala, avale, avale' »

« 'Un anneau pour les commander tous' »

Ils lisaient en se jetant des regards plein de dégoût. Raniol pesta :

« On dirait que ça a été écrit par un fou ! »

On ne pouvait pas être plus près de la réalité. Ces souterrains menaient jusqu'au gouffre d'une vraie folie, celle qui emporte les armées dans son geste brutal et qui fait naître sur le visage des princes un sourire frénétique.

Illusion écoutait ses amis Xélors en faisant la grimace. Il pointa un dessin caché par l'ombre d'une rainure.

« On dirait un sablier »

Xinans s'approcha et dépoussiéra le croquis gravée dans la même encre rouge que le reste. S'il aimait les plaisanteries, celles-ci ne le faisaient pas rire elles venaient d'une détresse véritable plutôt que d'un acte de vandalisme gratuit. Cette paroi les avertissait tout comme la pluie qui battait les landes.

« Le gars qu'a écrit ça était drôlement en stress » remarqua t-il.

Il désigna les différents types d'entailles. Elles n'avaient pas la même épaisseur, pas la même allure et pourtant ses courbes se répétaient dans le même discours incohérent.

« C'est la même personne qui a écrit tout ça ? » demanda Amrouche en se reculant pour admirer la totalité du travail.

« Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir à ce souterrain » remarqua Raniol qui ne devait pas aimer l'endroit plus que l'artiste.

Autour d'eux, la lave crépitait modestement comme pour éviter de leur rappeler le sort qu'elle réserverait à leur ignorance. Cela fonctionnait car, en effet, ils se posaient beaucoup de question sur l'état mental du responsable des graffitis et très peu sur ce qu'ils resteraient d'eux dans une quinzaine de précieuses minutes.

Après mûre réflexion, Haestan conclut :

« Il a du gravé avec ces pierres, fit-il en tâtant l'une des pierres amassées sur le côté. Mais avec quoi il a écrit… ? »

Intriguée par la complexité à la fois révoltante et édifiante de ces messages muraux, Rey passa ses doigts rouges sur les lettrines de la même couleur. Défiant la loi logique du vieillissement, leur substance se confondit parfaitement à son toucher bloquées dans le temps, ces lettres n'avaient pas séché.

« Du sang… »

Son bilan donna ses frissons à Ytempia qui leva un regard apeuré vers ce livre des ombres. Illusion, totalement détaché de ces peurs enfantines, inspecta le centre de la porte et découvrit que, sous le léger relief qui bordait d'autres idioties, une plaquette avait été glissée à l'attention des aventuriers plus suicidaires que valeureux. Il la retira doucement pour ne réveiller aucun mécanisme. Rien ne se produisit mais une chaînette tomba de l'interstice à son bout pendait l'insigne des portes de Brakmâr. Illusion jeta un œil aux inscriptions de la plaquette qui, contrairement aux écritures sur la porte, étaient finement tracées à la plume noire.

« Hé, je comprends ce langage ! »

Il leur fit alors la lecture :

« 'Brâkmarien, bontarien, passe ton chemin. Mon maître, Brumaire, m'envoya autrefois dresser ces parois entre sa furie et toi. Ce joyau ne veut pas de tes inclinations colériques. Ici, je scelle cette haine qui m'a presque valu le fouet de la damnation. Je sors de ses griffes avec ce conseil : toi qui approche, retourne en ta contrée et préserve ton esprit de ce fléau que je ne souhaite même pas à mes ennemis. Domen, Grand Ordonnateur'. C'est une mauvaise blague ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse en douter à l'heure actuelle » remarqua Azryl en croisant les bras, un peu agacée.

Tout aussi lucide, Raniol protesta, son épée lui démangeant les doigts :

« On est coincés de tout façon ! On doit ouvrir cette porte ou on va finir rôtis ! »

Haestan analysa l'interstice d'où pendait la chaînette.

« Il faut peut-être tirer sur la chevillette mais… le conseil de la plaque m'inquiète »

Brakmâr, l'incarnation du Mal lui-même, refusait l'accès à cette folie qui les attendait, à ce pouvoir qui aurait pu changer le cours de la guerre… C'était une raison valable pour s'en méfier. Mais leur survie résidait dans le surpassement de cet obstacle tant pis pour les cataclysmes que leur bêtise déclencherait pourvu qu'ils survivent. Mais l'endroit était scellé de façon à ce qu'aucun cœur aligné ne l'explore. Ça n'était qu'une formalité pour ce groupe si bien préparé. Les regards se tournèrent vers Luckystar qui, malgré son amitié pour les Songeurs, n'avait jamais basculé du côté sombre de la force.

« Très bien, dit-il bravement. Je tirerai la chevillette au nom de la neutralité qui flatte mon cœur »

Il saisit la chaînette dans son gant noir et la tira d'un geste magistral. Une clochette sonna au coin de la porte, sans doute actionnée par tout un réseau de fils. Le mécanisme gronda et fit rouler ses épais tibias de pierre contre le sol granuleux de la grotte. Ils découvrirent alors un sinistre couloir qui remontait dans la gorge de la terre.

« T'étais pas obligé de te la jouer » râla Rey en faisant la moue.

« Mais ça marche ! »

Et Illusion avait raison : ça avait marché ! La cloche avait tinté en l'honneur de l'indifférence de Luckystar pour les camps alignés. Derrière, une grosse pierre reposait sur une dalle carrée ou deux triangles étaient peints : l'un noir, l'autre blanc. Ils n'y firent pas attention maintenant que la voie leur était ouverte et s'engagèrent sans tarder par cette nouvelle issue.

« En avaaaaant ! » s'exclama Xinans, toujours le plus heureux de la troupe.

Moins endurant, Amrouche lui renvoya un sourire mal assuré et fit un commentaire sur le changement radical de température ils se firent vite à l'idée des degrés perdus, regrettant bien vite le sauna duquel ils sortaient tout juste.

Une bonne flopée de râles plus loin, le grondement des portes les alerta à nouveau. Elles se fermaient. Ils se jetèrent désespérément contre elles mais constatèrent avec dépit qu'elles n'écouteraient pas leur demande.

Azryl sursauta soudain :

« La pierre… Elle a bougé ! C'est grave ? »

Derrière eux, la dalle était débarrassée de la pierre qui l'activait. Elle séjournait tranquillement un mètre plus loin, comme rendormie. Rey et Raniol usèrent de toutes leur forces mais ne parvinrent pas à la bouger d'un centimètre ses racines invisibles la retenaient par un lien magique à la grotte.

« Hé ! Y'a que'qu'chose ! » remarqua Rey en essayant désespérément de pousser le gros caillou.

Les derniers mots destinés à les guider ressemblaient plutôt à un gloussement sadique :

« 'Si vous n'êtes ni un rat ni un esprit en peine, c'est que mes messages ne vous ont pas épouvanté au point de vous forcer à faire demi-tour. Je laisse le soin au pouvoir de ce souterrain de vous engloutir dans sa démence' »

Alors que le ton cynique du scribe ne leur donnait plus la salive pour parler, Azryl souffla cette critique :

« Ce que c'est mal écrit… »

Sans le vouloir, la remarque leur donna la force de continuer dans une atmosphère plus détendue.

Le groupe s'enfonça dans la noirceur du couloir, guidé par les ailes poudrées d'étoiles de leur Eniripsa. Plusieurs fois Ytempia frissonna en discernant le pic luisant d'une rangée de dents qui sortait des parois. Elle se rangea derrière le chef de l'expédition qui n'était pas plus grand qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver là-bas, Illu ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit ce dernier sans mentir.

Rey, qui marchait elle aussi en tête, eut un mouvement furtif du regard sur la petite touffe violette de son meneur et meilleur ami.

« Belle réponse. Tu engages autant de monde sans savoir… Même tes amis ! »

« Ça ne me dérange pas »

Rey tourna d'un coup sec sa tête vers Azryl –et du même coup sa grosse natte rouge passa par-dessus son épaule- et chercha à briser la désinvolture qui avait animée l'Osamodas.

« Tu ne sais même pas où tu mets les pieds…, gronda Rey d'un air particulièrement dur. Pourquoi t'es brakmârienne ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée pour barrer le chemin à Azryl qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire de même pour affronter le regard blanc terrible de Reylishan. Elle n'eut cependant rien à répondre la pression qu'exerçait Rey anéantissait ses moyens.

« Tu vois ! T'es comme la plupart de ces gens qui courent dehors, poursuivit la Sacrieuse du ton impitoyable qui faisait sa renommée. Tu cherches un groupe pour te prendre sous son aile, pour te protéger en pensant qu'eux ils savent ce qui est bon pour toi. Mais si tu n'as pas de personnalité, si toi-même tu ne sais pas où tu vas, alors personne, surtout pas moi, ne le fera à ta place… »

Il n'y avait pas de tête brûlée dans le groupe qui soit assez stupide pour se cogner aux jugements de Rey. Pourtant, c'est avec une détermination rare qu'Azryl répondit à la Sacrieuse :

« Tu peux me mépriser moi, mais pas les choix que j'ai fait »

Au lieu de paraître plus énervée encore, Reylishan détourna le regard et soupira :

« On choisit jamais »

Elle s'écarta ensuite du chemin, reprenant les devants d'un cortège qui s'était arrêté en même temps qu'elle. Illusion prit la suite, assez bas pour que Rey ne l'entende pas :

« Excuse là, c'est une gentille fille. Elle n'a simplement pas eu une vie très facile »

Il engagea son récit par un clignement d'yeux qui témoignait à la fois de sa réflexion et sa fatigue.

« Elle s'est réveillée un jour sans se souvenir de qui elle était ni d'où elle venait. Comme toi, elle a cherché quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Si elle ne nous avait pas trouvés, elle se serait sûrement abandonnée à un sommeil plus paisible… »

« Ne dis pas ça Illusion ! » réagit Ytempia, les épaules contractées.

Puis elle courut se réfugier près de Raniol dont la présence d'esprit semblait éloigner les mauvais fantômes qui se seraient heurtés à un solide mal de tête en écoutant ses râles continuels.

« On a tous une raison d'être là, poursuivit Illusion. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui on explore cette grotte ensemble : pour trouver les réponses que d'autres n'ont pas trouvées »

« Et toi ? C'est quoi tes raisons ? » demanda Azryl du bout des lèvres.

Illusion se mordit les siennes. Les oreilles des autres ne le gênaient pas mais son aveu convoquait beaucoup de mauvaises pensées.

« Tu te souviens de cette forêt où j'habitais… ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est là où on s'est connus »

« Les élites amakniennes l'ont rasées sur un conseil de Bonta. A la place, il y a maintenant un grand camp d'entrainement sous les ordres du roi Allister »

Azryl se tut par déférence envers le deuil que portait Illusion pour sa forêt. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où l'on nait si on vous l'enlève, ces racines spirituelles qui semblaient vous relier au bon plaisir de vivre se dissolvent brutalement, vous laissant nu devant votre sale existence. C'était ce qui avait réunis les Songeurs : ils étaient tous des orphelins en perdition, déracinés comme de jeunes bulbes sans défense. Ils ne cherchaient pas à ce liguer contre ce crime généralisé mais à s'allier dans ce trou noir qui allie solitude et oppression.

Illusion ne les avait pas réunis d'après ces critères : tous nos Songeurs étaient venus à lui pour ces mêmes raisons. Azryl s'y reconnaissait peut-être c'est pourquoi il lui avoua :

« Azryl, on va là où les gens veulent qu'on aillent. Ils nous poussent et nous on court parce que si on se retourne, on revoit ce qu'ils ont détruit en nous »

Ytempia tourna la tête pour rattraper le regard déconfit de la jeune Osamodas. Elle avait la tête plus dure que tout autre l'aurait imaginé Ytempia l'en félicitait mais craignait que leur expédition ne change beaucoup de choses dans sa vision de la guilde.

Le chemin ne leur laissait pas énormément de choix : il filait droit, se rétrécissant et s'élargissant en fonction des humeurs du concepteur. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un croisement qui leur sembla trop prévisible : à gauche, un escalier remontait dans la lueur angélique de cierges alignés à droite, leur couloir mortuaire était coupé net par une herse hérissée de crochets dont les pointes épouvantables vous étonnaient à peine.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Ytempia en désignant une drôle de forme clouée au mur par des lattes en bois.

Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir l'assemblage : c'était une sorte de papillon en verre dans lequel reposait un liquide dont on discuta la couleur. Ytempia reconnut l'objet :

« Une clepsydre ! »

« Une clef de quoi ? » rétorqua Raniol en secouant la tête.

« Ça n'était pas un sablier de dessiné sur l'autre porte, expliqua Illusion en levant son index à la façon d'un maître d'école, mais une clepsydre. Au lieu de contenir du sable, c'est un liquide qu'elle contient »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à faire le lien avec la herse. Haestan jeta un œil au travers : le couloir se poursuivait par une grande salle dont il ne voyait que le rougeoiement des dalles.

« Mais on va pas avoir énormément de temps pour passer…, admit-il en se tournant vers la clepsydre que personne n'osait toucher. La levée de la herse est limitée dans le temps »

« On ferait aussi bien de repartir… » souffla Rey en s'asseyant par terre –car c'est ce que les Sacrieurs font chaque fois qu'ils en ont l'occasion, il faut les comprendre.

L'escalier éclairé était bien plus engageant que la herse. Le temps imparti posait problème… Ils étaient en train de tous réfléchir –sauf Raniol qui croyait toujours à l'existence d'une clé quelconque- quand la herse remonta d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Illusion tonna :

« Xinans ! »

Le jeune Xélor releva la tête dans un sourire. Il bascula la clepsydre dans l'autre sens, inversant le mouvement de la porte qui retomba lourdement.

« Je testais juste… »

Rey se prit la tête dans les mains et allait répliquer quelque chose de bien salé quand la porte refit le même trajet mais cette fois, c'était Amrouche qui orchestrait l'opération.

« Toi aussi tu veux ta baffe ? » tonna Rey en avançant le poing.

« Mais attendez ! fit l'Osamodas en se protégeant la tête de ses mains tremblantes. Si l'un de nous reste derrière, il peut ré-actionner la porte quand le reste du groupe a fini… »

Un silence tomba. C'était d'une simplicité si stupide qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à décréter. L'idée d'Amrouche fut adoptée sans le moindre éloge à l'égard de sa clairvoyance. Xinans et Luckystar s'autoproclamèrent gardiens de la porte, Xinans car il avait encore des comptes à régler avec la clepsydre et Luckystar car il avait la patience d'empêcher le Xélor de la casser.

On renversa la clepsydre pour franchir la herse l'aventure pouvait alors se poursuivre.

Méfiant, Amrouche passa très vite sous la herse de peur qu'elle ne retombe sous l'effet du hasard.

« Dépêche-toi Hae ! » conseilla t-il à son ami Sram une fois qu'il fut passé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? »

Le mécanisme de la herse s'enroua tout à coup et laissa tomber son couperet dans le dos du Sram. Haestan frémit et jeta un œil derrière lui : s'il n'avait pas été pris, sa cape, elle, était solidement retenue au sol par le tranchant de la herse.

« Xi ! » s'exclama t-il plein de sueurs froides.

« J'ai rien fait ! » se défendit le Xélor.

Luckystar s'approcha de la grille pour parler au reste du groupe ressorti indemne –ou presque- des fantaisies de la herse.

« La clepsydre s'est renversée toute seule. C'est impossible de la faire bouger ! »

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » se fâcha Haestan en tirant sur le bout de sa cape qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur de déchirer.

Il en fut pourtant contraint, le reste du groupe réclamant sa présence. Le mystère de la porte ne les calmait pas ils épluchaient leurs erreurs pour trouver ce qui les avait trahis.

« Il doit y avoir une sorte de mécanisme, de dalle… qui a repéré notre présence, conclut Illusion en inspectant les murs noirs hérissés de dents. Domen a bien condamné cet endroit… »

« Evite de l'en féliciter ! » râla Rey en se dirigeant d'un pas risqué vers la grande salle en contrebas.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer ! Leur retour ne semblait pas assuré par les dieux. Ils n'avaient plus que leur ingéniosité pour sortir de là vivants. La plus en paix du groupe était Azryl bien que la situation actuelle n'ait rien eu de très fameux, elle gardait une confiance aveugle en les prouesses de son groupe. Ce qu'Alpha, Namour et elle avaient toujours réussi à surmonter dans la sueur et les tremblements, une élite comme celle des Songeurs pouvaient s'en débarrasser en un tour de main ! Et pourtant, ces fiers guerriers ne partageaient pas ses espoirs. Ils mâchonnaient d'un air penaud les excuses qu'ils se feraient au bord de leur perte.

La grande salle s'ouvrit à leur émerveillement. Elle était bordée de colonnes magnifiques, de tapisseries luxuriantes et de reliefs formidables que seules les créatures de l'ombre avaient eu le privilège d'observer tout ce temps. Des flambeaux éclairaient l'endroit sacré d'une flamme entretenue par les dieux. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'autre à faire à cet endroit que de regarder. Leur seule option était de poursuivre par un couloir qui se détachait plus bas. La transition des deux passages les attrista : plus sombre et plus crottée encore que le dédale précédent, cette veine encrassée les conduisait vers des profondeurs lugubres que la faible lueur émanant des ailes d'Illusion avait du mal à éclairer. Un tournant rapide et pointu causa leur hésitation.

« On continue plus loin ? » demanda Ytempia qui remettait en cause pour la première fois le bon déroulement de leur expédition.

« A-t-on vraiment le choix ? » posa Raniol, plein de son éternel optimisme.

« On peut aussi se poser là et mourir » poursuivit Amrouche qui avait, lui, cessé d'y croire à la seconde où ils étaient entrés dans le caveau.

Illusion leur fit la grimace son autorité avait beau être en jeu, il n'arrivait pas à leur donner tort. Il allait cependant s'embrigader dans un sermon quand Rey dressa les oreilles.

« Vous entendez ? »

Les autres Songeurs n'étaient pas aussi fins observateurs. Ils ne perçurent rien d'anormal sinon les vibrations d'un vent inattendu qui miaulait ses injures des tréfonds de l'abîme. Par contre, ils sentaient ! Une odeur entre l'excrément de trool et la vieille charogne leur prit le nez en l'espace d'un instant la vague se dissipa dans un crissement inquiétant. Rey passa la tête pour explorer ce que cachait le virage : il n'y avait encore rien de plus que l'obscurité.

« Je pige pas, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose »

Ils allaient repartir quand les phalanges d'Haestan rattrapèrent la Sacrieuse par l'épaule. Il pointa sans un mot le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes, camouflées par le flot des ténèbres, une autre herse s'était levée pour les laisser passer. Cette fois, il n'y avait ni dalle ni clepsydre juste une invitation douteuse qui leur donnait plus de nausées que d'espoirs.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir et avancèrent à reculons jusqu'au trou qui sentait la mort. La salle où ils étaient maintenant devait avoir été aussi splendide que la précédente mais des vandales anonymes l'avaient saccagée au point de rendre odieux un si beau paysage. Des effluves de rance embaumaient les ruines desquelles on avait grattées les ornements. Il n'y avait plus rien que des pierres cassées mêlées au sang vieux de quelques téméraires dont la dépouille pourrissait derrière une colonne.

La deuxième herse tomba ! Et à cet instant, Illusion comprit que leur destin était scellé. Il se précipita pour ramasser une torche qu'il ralluma grâce à un peu de poudre et la replaça sur son portant pour leur faire un peu de lumière.

« Pas de panique ! Si on reste ensemble rien ne pourra nous… »

Il écarquilla les yeux à ne plus pouvoir en respirer. Cloitré dans une sorte de béatitude horrifiée, il chercha à balayer sa vision cauchemardesque qui prenait à la gorge la grande confiance qu'il avait en ses rêves. Mais les autres levèrent aux aussi le nez pour découvrir l'armée grouillante qui descendait du plafond. L'œil rouge, les dents toutes dehors et armés comme des mercenaires, leurs bourreaux secouaient leur queue rose et grasse avec appétit. Les Songeurs pouvaient penser sans trop s'avancer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen honnête de sauver leur peau à présent.


	6. Entrailles

s-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**6****ème**** Episode : Entrailles**

« On est légèrement dans la merde… » admit très honnêtement le meneur.

Ces paroles sensées furent appuyées par le hochement muet des têtes braquées vers le plafond : il grouillait des ennemis de toutes parts ! Ils suaient des murs comme des mauvaises nouvelles livrées à la pelle. Le corps agile et la langue gigotant, ils cherchaient leur déjeuner.

« Mais bordel, c'est quoi ces trucs ? » gueula Rey qui se préparait déjà à combattre.

Il y en avait tellement que ça n'avait plus rien de raisonnable, même dans notre histoire. Pourtant, les seuls habitants de ce temple oublié avaient, pendant longtemps, été ces rongeurs aux crocs pointus et à l'œil brillant. Pour toute attente, ils dévoraient un aventurier en quête de pouvoir. Et, les Songeurs tombaient à pic sur leur planning.

« Des rat d'Hyoactif… » chuchota Amrouche, effrayé par son propre constat.

Ytempia cligna des yeux en demandant confirmation :

« Ce genre de rat-là ? »

« Oui, on en voit plus vraiment. Ils n'aiment pas les souterrains trop peuplés, que ce soit par leur semblable ou leur repas… Leur spécialité est de se laisser affamer pour mieux apprécier le goût de la viande, ce qui les rend particulièrement apathique »

« Magnifique exposé sur la vie des rongeurs, Am' ! râla Haestan, déjà affairé à préparer leur retraite. Et ensuite ? »

Il s'était accroupi pour étudier le dallage de la salle. Les rats ne les avaient pas encore atteint, suspendus aux lambeaux des rideaux ou accrochés aux murs.

« J'ai un peu de temps… » dit Haestan aux autres restés perplexes devant la vague de rats qui déferlait sur eux.

Illusion défit son regard des rongeurs pour s'intéresser aux visages de ses Songeurs. Plus d'une fois ils avaient combattu l'adversité ensemble avec cette sorte de boule désagréable dans la gorge qui les dissuadait de croire en leur survie. Mais ils avaient à leur tête quelqu'un d'assez arrogant pour croire en eux à leur place aveuglés, ils suivraient ses conseils avec dévotion, comme un fidèle égaré prêche l'Eglise sans en connaitre le langage.

Sans sourciller, Illusion donna les ordres :

« Tous en croix ! »

Azryl fut la seule étonnée.

« Quoi ? En croix ? Mais que… »

Les autres Songeurs se rassemblèrent autour de l'Eniripsa dans un motif qui semblait s'exercer depuis longtemps. Azryl resta les bras ballants, lésée par tant de discipline.

« Azryl ! l'appela Illusion. Mets toi près de moi, de ce côté »

Elle obéit, pensant que sa déférence les sauverait peut-être.

Les rats arrivèrent. Leur objectif était le centre de la salle, là où la croix des Songeurs prenait ses racines. Les seuls à ne pas adhérer au motif étaient Rey –qui boitait encore un peu- et Raniol. Ce dernier sortit l'énorme épée qu'il gardait endormie dans son dos. S'il n'avait pas réussi à s'illustrer dans les énigmes, il pourrait recouvrer son honneur en charcutant du rat. Il sourit avec délice, les yeux rivés sur la première de toutes ses cibles –car la première est toujours la plus aisée et la plus savoureuse. Ses doigts le picotaient mais il fallait attendre le signal du leader avant d'entamer l'assaut s'il s'éloignait trop de l'épicentre de la croix, c'en était fini de lui ! Même un Iop pouvait le comprendre.

Rey ne bougeait pas d'un cil, surveillant l'autre hémisphère de la salle avec méfiance. Les autres Songeurs gardaient difficilement leurs positions, partagés entre leur rôle à suivre et l'envie de sauver leur peau. Mais Illusion était d'ors et déjà défini comme le pilier de l'équipe on pouvait lui confier les rennes de l'opération.

Les premiers rats –donc de ceux qui avaient le moins de chance d'en réchapper- furent fauchés par la grande épée de Raniol. Rey prenait ceux qui rampaient, croyant pouvoir éviter les coups du premier bourrin. Mais même si la Sacrieuse arrivait à les repousser, elle ne pouvait dénier leur intelligence.

« Ils s'accrochent les salauds… »

Les douleurs dans ses pieds ne passaient plus inaperçues. Rey trébuchait sur le sol lisse et plat, cognant parfois dans le vide sans le vouloir. Plusieurs fois Raniol lui demanda si elle pouvait continuer à protéger son aile chaque fois, elle lui répondait avec un peu plus d'agacement dans le regard.

Azryl ne savait quoi faire. Les autres avaient le plan parfaitement en place dans leur tête mais elle, elle n'avait ni les capacités ni la science pour combattre autant d'ennemis. Ytempia commença par faire apparaître un cadran devant elle. Haestan se tint très attentivement penché au ras du sol. Amrouche, lui, attendait avec le regard impatient des gens tournés vers une initiative mais qui, assujettis aux nécessités du groupe, ne peuvent rien tenter tant que la voix supérieure ne leur en a pas donné l'ordre.

Les entrechocs du fer brut contre les armes rouillées des rats déterminaient la différence entre le puisant Iop et les pauvres rongeurs malades. C'est du moins ce que Raniol pensait toute son estime allait au tranchant de sa lame qui vagabondait de tête en tête. Au moment où les rats furent bien assez, il rabattit sa lame contre ses flancs et se prépara à contre-attaquer. Son arme et alliée brilla fortement d'une aura argentée pour emporter dans sa vague la ribambelle de rats qui croyaient détenir une opportunité. Il les éparpilla un peu partout dans un rire triomphal.

Ce déclic donna le signal. Illusion se mit à murmurer tout bas des mots inaudibles qui servaient à son art. Cela déclencha une sorte de symbole qui se dessina au sol d'un trait lent et calligraphique : c'était une sorte de fleur aux pétales courbés.

« C'est bon ! Vous pouvez commencer ! » s'exclama Illusion une fois que son sort fut en place.

Un cercle d'invocation se réveilla en une seconde sous les pieds d'Amrouche qui ne faisait plus du tout attention aux gesticulations de ses amis. Azryl prêta un instant attention à ces pentacles si familiers et pourtant si loin hors de portée, ils devenaient d'une insupportable prétention. Mais dans la situation présente, invoquer était une nécessité elle retint donc son insatiable envie et se concentra sur les mouvements des deux protecteurs.

Rey ne bougeait plus aussi bien. Elle reculait de temps en temps pour profiter du glyphe de protection posé par Illusion et qui ralliait ses soins à tous les Songeurs présents autour de lui. Il était manifeste que la protection de Raniol et Rey, aussi efficace soit-elle, ne durerait qu'un temps, et qu'il faudrait convoquer d'autres moyens par la suite. Raniol, quoiqu'il en dise, se faisait aussi repousser du côté de la croix.

« On a l'air bons, tiens ! bougonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si on s'en sort, je vous paye un jus de larve à tous, même à Xi' ! »

« Même à Xi' ? » répéta Illusion en sursautant presque.

« Ouais ! Même à lui et contre le fait qu'il nous ait embourbés dans la lave avec sa fichue pierre ! Nom de nom ! »

Il y avait de la lumière dans tous les sens malgré la noirceur symbolique de l'endroit. On repérait les ennemis aux points rouges de leurs yeux gigotant dans l'obscurité les poings de nos amis les rattrapaient au vol tandis que les autres préparaient leurs sortilèges.

Quand les rats furent un peu trop près, Illusion donna un ordre fulgurant :

« Boom Hae' ! »

Fort heureusement, Haestan connaissait ce genre de code. Son piège se déclencha et tous les rats alentours firent un bond de huit mètres avant de répandre leurs cendres un peu partout. La première vague était anéantie : il ne restait qu'à se faire une formalité du reste.

« Ça suffira pas ! » fit Rey avec plus de réalisme que de désespoir.

Il y avait en effet encore trois fois plus de rats que ceux détruits avec tant de brio, amoncelés tout autour dans des formes diverses et plus ou moins reconnaissables. Mais le reste chargeait sans se soucier du sort de ceux qui les avaient précédés. Ils se cognaient au cadran d'Ytempia qui renvoyait leurs attaques avant qu'ils ne touchent la Xélor. Rey tenait de moins en moins la cadence et battit en retraite juste avant que la seconde lame ne les attrape.

« Tu devrais pas te forcer comme ça… » lui dit Azryl qui avait pourtant une bonne expérience de l'endurance des Sacrieurs.

« Il faut se battre et laisser personne le faire à ta place, surtout pas ceux auxquels tu tiens. Pigé ? »

Azryl hocha la tête. Elle n'ignorait pas cette évidence mais déplorait tout simplement son incapacité à agir dans une situation si dramatique.

Un rongeur plus rapide poussa Rey dans ses retranchements, lui sauta par-dessus et fonça sur Ytempia. Elle roula sur le côté, de justesse, mais brisa la croix si difficilement maintenue. Le symbole au sol disparut ainsi que la lumière qu'il dégageait. Ce fut la panique totale. Haestan s'écarta à son tour, la protection d'Illusion ne faisant plus d'effet mais il restait Amrouche immobilisé par l'effort de l'invocation. Trop absorbé par sa transe pour voir le combat, il se laissa approcher par un rat d'Hyoactif plus vicieux que ses compères. Il allait porter un coup quand son museau de rongeur rencontra le tranchant d'une épée, celle de Raniol. Amrouche fut comme réveillé par l'impact suivi bien entendu du cri d'agonie de la pauvre bête charcutée qui s'écrasa sur le cercle d'invocation avorté.

« Rani ! Qu'est-ce que… ! »

« Trop tard pour invoquer ! T'as pu le temps maintenant ! »

Raniol le poussa de toute sa violente amitié vers le reste du troupeau, entassé au milieu de la pièce. Ils n'avaient plus aucun recours courir ne leur servirait à rien. Ils allaient se faire avaler dans le ventre de cette invasion sauvage.

« On pourrait essayer de communiquer avec eux » proposa Amrouche à cours d'idée.

« T'es gentil mais je connais aucune histoire drôle sur les rats » répondit Illusion, un peu paniqué.

Leur cercle se rétrécissait à vue d'œil et bientôt, le groupe fut éparpillé par le flot de rats. Rey, malgré les épreuves passées, restait accrochée au reste du petit groupe, repoussant les rats en serrant les dents.

« Momifie-toi ! » ordonna t-elle à Ytempia, accroupie par terre.

« Non ! Je peux encore les ralentir ! »

Et la petite Xélor s'éloigna dangereusement d'Illusion pour retrouver la Sacrieuse, empêtrée dans les débattements des rongeurs.

« Ça ne suffira pas ! »

« Arrête de dire ça ! »

Ce que le courage donne en ces brefs moments d'intempérie revigore l'âme de ses plus glorieux sentiments. Rey ne pouvait plus se permettre de protéger le groupe à elle seule il fallait qu'ils s'aident eux-mêmes car elle n'avait plus la force de le faire.

Raniol aussi menaçait de lâcher prise. Mais il s'acharnait grâce à la haine farouche qu'entretient tout Iop avec la tête qu'il compte faire tomber. Mais, « carnage faisant », il s'écarta du groupe. Ses chances de retour furent obstruées par l'armée des rats qui l'isola bien vite de la vue de ses camarades.

Outre l'angoisse de ne retrouver Raniol qu'une fois que les rats d'Hyoactif l'auraient dépecé, le groupe souffrait physiquement des attaques des rats qui leur griffaient les bras et les jambes quand ils en avaient la possibilité.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient cernés, Haestan défendait ses amis du jet de ses dagues. Mais ses petits couteaux étaient d'un secours maigre devant le poids de l'attaque. Pourtant, Illusion ne cessait pas de croire au système qu'il avait élaboré il y a des lustres. Il se tourna vers ses compères, une chaleur significative dans les yeux.

« On va reformer la croix. Vous êtes pr… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : un rat lui rentra dans le morceau, l'expédiant directement à l'autre bout de la salle. Illusion poussa un râle en heurtant le mur dur et froid de la pièce. Il releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir l'énorme colonne s'effondrer sur lui, celle-là même que les rats s'étaient amusés à bousculer en chantonnant –et croyez-le, cela est effrayant. La montagne de pierre heurta le sol un nuage de fumée s'éleva et puis plus rien. Illusion, malgré les appels des Songeurs, restait introuvable.

« Illu ! »

Rey se débarrassa de ses opposants pour porter secours à l'Eniripsa, enseveli sous la colonne morcelée. Elle bougeait les pierres avec rage mais ses maigres efforts semblaient vains déménager ces pierres demandait trop de temps et d'énergie, ce qu'ils n'avaient tous plus vraiment. Un rat lui fit comprendre le métal de son pic heurta les flancs de la Sacrieuse qui réagit à peine, mortifiée par d'autres drames. Elle eut pourtant du mal à bouger, clouée au sol par son propre corps qui refusait tout autre compromis.

« Putain… » gémit-elle.

Elle donnait temporairement raison à son inanition. Devant elle, Raniol se défendait vaillamment contre ceux qui s'accrochaient à lui, déversant ses dernières forces avec acharnements. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Rey laissa tomber sa tête, épuisée. Elle quittait la partie.

Ytempia se faufila vers elle pour essayer de la relever mais cette foi qui avait animé ses efforts était recouverte par plus de quinze tonnes de pierre. Alors, elle ne répondit pas aux appels de son amie, persuadée qu'ils allaient mourir.

Un des tortionnaires se figea soudain, soutirant quelques regards surpris à ses camarades. Une flèche lui avait traversé la boîte à citron de part en part il s'effondra, mort. Les Songeurs regardèrent vers la grille qui les avaient enfermés dans ce « trou à rats » : elle était toujours fermée mais derrière, un Crâ avait décoché de quoi les soulager une petite seconde. Radieuse, Ytempia s'exclama :

« Lucky ! Xi' ! Comment vous êtes passés ? »

Xinans s'agitait dans tous les sens derrière la grille, conscient que ses amis étaient dans une position critique.

« La première herse s'est rouverte toute seule. On a voulu vous rejoindre et on a entendu des cris »

« Nous avons donc accouru pour vous venir en aide » poursuivit Luckystar en armant une autre flèche.

Il tira à nouveau entre les barreaux de la herse, abattant un autre rat. Vexés, les bêtes formèrent un bataillon afin d'aller bombarder de pics la herse. Xinans tentait de leur lancer de la caillasse sans réussir à faire plus que de les énerver. Mais leur activité avait distrait les rats assez longtemps pour permettre au groupe encerclé de s'éloigner des ennemis.

« Je vais piéger le couloir » proposa Haestan.

« Attends ! l'interrompit Azryl. Et si ça le faisait s'effondrer sur Lucky et Xinans ! »

Amrouche rejoignit l'énorme tas de gravas qui avait emporté leur chef. Il se mordit la lèvre et dit :

« Il faut venir en aide à Illu »

Tout le monde fut d'accord. On allait donc adopter cette solution quand un treillis trahit sa discrétion et roula dans un bruit vulgaire et strident, ne donnant d'autre choix que celui de le localiser puis de le regarder. Il se situait au-dessus du couloir inondé de rats, là où Luckystar et Xinans poursuivaient leurs efforts. A l'autre bout de la corde qui coulait dans ce treillis, il y avait un rat, sans doute plus fin joueur que les autres et qui, à force d'ennui, avait trouvé le fonctionnement de ce système pas si ingénieux que ça. Son geste, aussi sensé soit-il, déverrouillait progressivement la herse qui se levait doucement et, du même coup, faisait saliver les rats.

Xinans s'agita.

« Là, l'aiguille est dans la motte ! »

Chaque seconde désignait un peu plus Lucky et Xinans comme les prochaines victimes de l'attaque. Dans tout ce remue-ménage, Raniol avait réussi à retrouver les autres, les bras couverts d'escarres et la touffe de travers. Il entendit les déplorations de Xinans et, au lieu de rappeler tout le tort que ses bêtises leur avait fait, il attrapa une bombe à la ceinture d'Haestan et la lança loin devant lui, à la hauteur des rats.

Il y eut une sorte de flash, un « badaboum » et puis un grand silence durant lequel les rats se concertèrent sur l'ennemi à attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » fit Haestan –qui aurait pu être rouge de colère si son teint avait pu changer de couleur.

« J'ai agi ! »

Mais cette initiative de Iop les mettait à nouveau dans l'embarras : le flot de rats revint, ne leur laissant ni le temps ni le loisir de se préparer. Tout le monde fut éparpillé, projeté d'un côté ou de l'autre sans autre projet que celui d'être dévoré. Azryl perdit les autres Songeurs des yeux, écartée au centre même de la salle où personne ne vint l'attaquer. Les rats avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle restait la plus inoffensive de tous ; ils finiraient donc par elle. L'Osamodas baissa la tête. Les boucliers de Namour n'étaient plus là pour la protéger et il n'y avait personne qui puisse répondre à son appel pour venir la secourir. Chacun de ses amis était promis au même sort, sombre et triste, mais elle ne pouvait même pas lever le poing pour empêcher ce drame. Les larmes ne lui venaient même pas pleurer, c'était se rendre. Mais Azryl voulait –sans le pouvoir- écarter tous ces crocs et toutes ses griffes de ses nouveaux amis qu'elle aurait sans doute pu apprendre à mieux connaître.

Ce souhait, pur et véritable, toucha un pan de son âme, si bien qu'il remua en elle comme un coup de bâton sur de la tôle. Un instant figé, son corps lui envoya un râle qui ne s'exprima pas en mots mais lui parut plus clair que n'importe quel discours. Il disait quelque chose comme :

« Il est une douleur plus brutale que notre propre mort, c'est celle des gens que l'on aime et qui périssent sans que nous ayons pu faire quoique ce soit pour eux »

Étrangement, ces constatations n'avaient rien de violent. Elles laissaient un murmure amer qui résonnait pourtant plus fort que tous les cris des rats et des Songeurs autour d'elle. Sans faiblir, elle se leva. Les mots dans sa tête franchirent le pas de sa bouche et elle les débita, dictée par la force de cette grande frayeur qu'est la mort.

Les rats ne lui prêtèrent pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un cercle blanc grandisse sous leurs pattes. Tous ensemble ils baissèrent leur petit nez rouge dans un bruit adorable et reconnurent avec effroi ce que leur petit cerveau interprétait comme un gros problème. Les autres Songeurs, acculés par l'attaque, prirent cette chance pour souffler ils reculèrent vers le mur, traînant les blessés avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i' s'passe ? demanda Raniol, paniqué par les effets de lumière. Où est Azryl ? »

La lumière devant eux commençait à les inquiéter. Xinans tremblait jusqu'à la pointe de son chapeau.

« Ytemp' ! Tu ressens comme moi ? »

« Oui, c'est… dangereusement chargé en mana »

Rey rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit la créature et essaya de dire quelque chose. Mais l'expression du monstre la tétanisait allié ou ennemi, il n'avait rien des créatures d'ici-bas. Il ruminait une hargne qui venait de loin, bien trop loin.

Un grondement secoua la pièce qui était autrefois le terrain de torture des rats. Mais ce brusque retournement de situation ne les amusait pas du tout. Tout au fond de leur petite personne rabougrie, ils avaient peur.

Le sol cracha une silhouette noire gigantesque qui lança un hurlement de tonnerre dès que sa gueule pénétra dans l'air. Son corps immense se déploya comme un arbre levé par le vent mais, dans l'obscurité, ses écailles semblaient presque invisibles. On ne voyait que ses deux iris dorés briller comme des topazes sur la fresque noire des murs hourdés de sang. Sa gueules hérissées de dents poussa un cri si puissant qu'il fit fuir la moitié des rats et mit le doute aux Songeurs.

« Bordel ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

Raniol frappa un peu fort sur le bras d'Amrouche, rendu muet par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Un …dragon noir, Rani… »

« Je croyais que c'était impossible d'invoquer une telle merde ! »

Amrouche hocha la tête.

« Mais c'est impossible »

La créature qui avait surgi si vite hors du sol fit battre son énorme queue contre les colonnes qui s'effondrèrent avec fracas, dispersant les rats dans la plus grande panique. Il fêtait sa libération avec panache, hurlant et crachant des flammes violacées. Plus intelligents que la moyenne, les rats d'Hyoactifs savaient reconnaître une défaite. Leur retraite fut immédiate ils ne cherchèrent même pas à grappiller un petit bout de viande avant de s'enfuir. Ils prirent leurs clics et leurs clacs, laissant les Songeurs face au monstre.

Étourdie, le regard baissé, Azryl essayait d'échapper à une torpeur insoutenable. Le grand dragon battit de ses énormes ailes et créa un vent à faire s'envoler les Xélors les plus chétifs. Anesthésiée par l'effort, Azryl sentit à peine le souffle contre ses joues. Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard reconnaissant du dragon noir. Le flou de ces dernières images se noya dans l'océan de son esprit et elle tomba à terre, vidée de toutes forces.

« Azryl ! »

Raniol fut le premier à lui porter assistance, affrontant l'aura terrible du dragon devant elle. Luckystar arma une flèche futile afin d'impressionner la bête au souffle ardent.

« Arrière, créature des ténèbres ! »

Le dragon ouvrit sa grande bouche chargée de souffre et délia sa longue langue reptilienne. Tout à coup, son diaphragme se convulsa et il redressa la tête si haut qu'elle fut bientôt hors d'atteinte de toute puissance terrestre. Sa queue claqua une fois encore mais vint cette fois déplacer la pile de gravas sous laquelle attendait Illusion que beaucoup croyait perdu.

Rey réunit ses maigres forces et se précipita sur le tas de pierre dérangé par le dragon.

« Illu ! Réponds-moi ! Sors-moi n'importe quoi ! Même une connerie, je prends ! »

Recroquevillé entre les coins des pierres, le petit Eniripsa émergea timidement. Le boucan de l'éboulement lui résonnait encore dans les oreilles il posa son regard étourdi sur Rey, plus rassurée que jamais.

« Tout le monde s'en est sorti ? » murmura t-il avant toute chose.

Puis, son visage se glaça. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Rey qui tenait à lui remettre le bilan de l'assaut sans rien omettre des complications. Le dragon noir monopolisait ses pensées. Il le regardait en frémissant comme une feuille d'arbre qui craint d'être détachée de sa branche et de s'envoler pour ne jamais revenir. L'énorme bête ouvrit une dernière fois sa gueule et hurla une plainte qui aurait pu passer pour du pur remplissage mais qui, dans le cœur d'Illusion, s'inscrivait comme un cri d'agonie.

« Je rêve… ou bien »

La bête disparut dans une poussière d'ivoire qui se déposa sur le sol avant de disparaître complètement. Aidé par Rey, Illusion se releva, le regard absorbé par une forme invisible.

« C'était bien lui, hein ? J'ai pas bu ! »

Rey lui appuya sur la tête.

« Lui qui ! »

« Le dragon noir… Grougalorasalar le Sombre ! Il n'y a qu'un dragon qui ait les écailles aussi noires et luisantes ! »

Rey leva un sourcil septique.

« Le choc t'a un peu brouillé les idées. C'est impossible que… »

« Am' ! »

Rey n'eut aucunement le droit d'exprimer son jugement. Illusion se débarrassa de son aide pour courir rejoindre les autres. Même si ses membres le brûlaient et même s'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait tomber, il attrapa solidement Amrouche par l'épaule –et tendait donc les bras bien loin devant lui- et le somma de répondre.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'invoquer ! » protesta Amrouche en s'excusant presque.

« Il a raison, put témoigner Haestan. Il était avec moi. Il y a eu un éclair blanc et… »

« Elle revient à elle ! »

Raniol, qui n'écoutait pas, surveillait le réveil d'Azryl qui bénéficiait de tous les échantillons de douceur dont un Iop était capable. Ses paupières s'agitaient dans le rythme spasmodique des gens à la recherche du sommeil.

« Non, laissez-moi ! Je suis…fatiguée »

Ytempia s'approcha pour jauger à son tour l'état de leur amie.

« Tu as déployé un formidable courant de mana. Normal que tu sois épuisée ! »

« Ça brûle ! » se plaignit la jeune fille en se tenant la poitrine à travers son corset.

Illusion écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est Az' qui a… invoqué ce dragon ? »

« Ça en a tout l'air… » répondit Ytempia qui sortit un mouchoir de sa poche à malices afin d'éponger l'Osamodas souffrante.

Impatientée, Rey mit les poings sur les hanches elle tentait de rappeler tout le monde à la raison, en particulier Illusion, déjà haut sur son petit nuage.

« Comment il serait possible que ce dragon soit celui auquel tu penses, Illu ! »

« Les âmes des créatures invoquées baignent dans le ciel éthéré de l'entre deux mondes, répondit Illusion en marchant vers Azryl, le visage radieux. Ils attendent qu'une conscience les touche, les rappelle, leur redonne la vie qu'ils regrettent… »

« D'accord mais pourquoi Azryl ? Les dieux sont les seuls à pouvoir gérer la puissance de tels monstres »

« Ça, je ne sais pas… »

Quand Illusion se pencha vers Azryl, elle eut presque peur. Son regard affamé la scrutait avec appétit. Ce pouvoir immense dépassait les limites de sa fascination qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. L'Osamodas, elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé ni pourquoi tout le monde semblait faire un état de ce qu'elle possédait en elle. Si cette chose qu'elle avait entraperçue était le résultat de leur délivrance, alors c'était bien là tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce pouvoir pouvait bien rester endormi des lustres pourvu que jamais une situation pareille ne les concerne à l'avenir !

On l'aida à se relever –en particulier Raniol qui semblait avoir oublié les différents qui l'opposaient aux « neebies »- et tout le monde s'engagea sous la deuxième arche, sain et sauf. Une autre herse vint à leur rencontre, la même allure noire et hostile. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait rien pour l'ouvrir…

Raniol ragea :

« Ça va pas recommencer ! »

Haestan se souvint alors du treillis utilisé par les rats pour ouvrir la herse précédente. Il proposa de retourner voir l'installation et d'inverser ainsi le processus. Ils allaient adopter cette idée quand un grand fracas leur fit tourner la tête dans la direction de leur Iop, exaspéré par les tours que leur jouait le souterrain.

« Clef de cidre ou pas, moi, j'ouvre ! »

Il avait frappé si fort la herse de son épée qu'il avait réussi à l'ébrécher d'un bout à l'autre, permettant ainsi à nos amis Songeurs de passer. C'était là –et ne nous donnons pas le tort de le contredire- le geste le plus sensé de tout ce que les Songeurs avaient pu tenter depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Ils continuèrent alors tous ensemble dans le grand couloir, non sans une appréhension partagée.

Malgré les coups qu'il avait reçus, Raniol marchait en tête, son épée dégainée et le regard hargneux. Xinans trottinait derrière sans oser rien dire, suivi de près par Lucky qui couvrait leurs arrières. Le comité derrière n'osait pas parler non plus, partagé entre la peur et le soulagement. De nombreuses questions demeuraient en suspens mais il n'y avait personne pour les poser avec clarté et impartialité.

Toujours aussi exténuée, Azryl avait poliment refusé l'aide d'Haestan que les os froids mettaient mal à l'aise et s'appuyait sur Amrouche qui tentait d'esquiver le regard plein de reproches du Sram. Rey et Illusion marchaient derrière, ruminant leurs propres ecchymoses. Une petite voix ébranla le cortège.

« Je suis désolée »

Rey baissa les yeux vers Ytempia qui semblait s'adresser à elle.

« C'est ma faute si tu es venue. Illu m'a demandée et j'ai accepté parce que… »

La Xélor secouait sa petite capuche d'un air navré.

« Je n'sais pas. Je voulais l'aider. Mais si j'avais su dans quoi ça nous a entrainés… »

Avec Ytempia, Rey ne pratiquait pas la politique du « je te l'avais bien dit ». Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et d'affirmer que ce n'était pas bien grave puisque tout le monde s'en était sorti indemne, ou presque.

Le couloir s'arrêta soudain, faisant place à une arche très accueillante sous laquelle ils pouvaient passer sans problème. Tout de suite après, il y avait une salle carrée aux allures assez familières.

« Ça ressemble à notre tour » dit Haestan, plutôt perspicace.

Une gargouille tendait son gros doigt de pierre vers le groupe, le regard haineux. Raniol s'en approcha et vit le bracelet autour de son poignet : la bande noire qui en faisait le tour était hérissée de pics blancs répartis de façon très symétrique. Sans demander la permission à la créature de cauchemar, Raniol lui taillada la main et récupéra le bracelet. Comme il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, il le tendit à son meneur qui s'en saisit avec émotion.

« Ça doit être ce qui a été caché dans ce souterrain »

Tout le monde appuya cette hypothèse.

« Mais à quoi ça sert ? » demanda Xinans en tournant autour pour mieux voir.

Ytempia s'approcha alors de la gargouille mutilée et lut sur son front plissé :

« 'Afin que tous vos désirs se réalise, signé Votre obligé' »

« Le mien ça serait de sortir d'ici » répondit Rey, très terre à terre.

Mais personne ne rejeta l'idée. Ils s'échappèrent au plus vite de l'endroit, imaginant un éboulement, une autre invasion de lave ou pourquoi pas, le retour d'un monstre post-apocalyptique. Mais rien de tout ça ne vint. Ils regagnèrent la première herse, mécanisée grâce à la clepsydre. Cette fois, elle s'était refermée.

« Ça marche pas des masses ce bracelet… » dit Xinans qui essaya ensuite de marchander le bijou.

Raniol, qui n'en pouvait plus de tous ces jeux de sourds, donna un autre coup fatal à la herse qui leur rendit l'accès libre une fois encore.

« Je sens en toi comme un léger ras-le-bol » susurra Illusion avec un sourire.

Ils grimpèrent en haut de l'interminable escalier qui courait devant eux. Ils se bousillèrent les pieds à force de grimper et grimper, pensant qu'ils toucheraient bientôt le ciel. Le jour tapa tout à coup sur le mur devant eux. Ils gravirent encore quelques marches pour s'extirper du corps de la montagne et donnèrent leur visage fatigué aux faibles rayons du jour. Droit devant eux, les ténèbres de Brakmâr couvraient le berceau de leurs activités. Ils furent emplis de joie à l'idée de retrouver cette obscurité si intime.

« Je vous avait dit qu'on s'en sortirait »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Illusion qui brandissait son trésor avec fierté. Ils étaient partagés entre la même joie de vivre et l'envie de lui casser la figure. Mais la lassitude donna raison à la sagesse et ils entamèrent la marche pour redescendre du pic.

Sur le sommet voisin, lui aussi plongé dans un ciel gris souris, une Crâ observait leur sortie avec attention. Tout comme les autres de sa race, les hauteurs ne l'effarouchaient pas. Ses yeux pétillant d'ingénuité scrutaient le groupe avec délice. Elle penchait la tête parfois à droite, parfois à gauche, afin de ne jamais rater une seule miette de la situation.

« Ça c'est intéressant » soupira t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lum' ? On t'a cherchée pendant au moins, heu… dix minutes »

Les pieds engourdis par une telle marche, l'Eniripsa à la chevelure d'un bleu céruléen se laissa tomber sur les fesses dans l'herbe. Il balança sa tête en arrière et respira tout ce qu'il pouvait. La Crâ, qui répondait au nom de Lumin, sourit malicieusement et se pencha vers son ami, Aeho.

« Illusion est tombé sur quelque chose d'une grande valeur »

« Tu veux lui chiper ? Ce serait pas très sympa quand même… »

Aeho semblait vraisemblablement inquiété par les airs suffisants de son amie un peu excentrique.

« Moi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Hihi ! » lui répondit Lumin en riant.

Elle secouait sa chevelure d'un air amusé.

« Je pensais que tu lui en voulais encore à Illusion… » se justifia Aeho, encore un peu étonné de l'avoir surprise dans cette séance d'espionnage.

« Je suis encore Songeuse au fond de moi, le rassura Lumin en dansant sur un pied, bravant le vide comme elle aimait le faire. Et justement ! En tant que tel, je sais qu'il fera des bêtises si on ne le surveille pas »

L'Eniripsa fronça les sourcils. Behaviours existait depuis un moment déjà Lumin avait quitté les rangs d'Illusion pour des questions d'institution et de pouvoir. Son premier rêve avait pris fin mais pourtant, Aeho était assez bien placé pour savoir que les yeux ocres de Lumin étaient toujours sur Songe Épique.

« Ses affaires ne nous concernent plus…, dit-il fermement. Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu retournes mettre ton nez là-dedans ? »

La Crâ pivota la tête, prit un air gamin et murmura doucement :

« Je m'ennuie ! »


	7. Délits d'intention

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**7****ème**** Episode : Délit d'intentions**

Le retour des Songeurs fit parler de lui, non pas pour leurs glorieuses découvertes mais pour l'état pitoyable dans lequel on les retrouva.

« Tu t'es battu avec un Firefoux ? » demanda un des joyeux résidents du temple au meneur de la guilde.

L'Eniripsa sourit de travers. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de ce dont ils sortaient tous, primo car c'était devenu un grand secret qu'il fallait se garder de claironner sur tous les toits, et deuxio, car il sentait dans son cou l'exaspération croissante de son cortège.

Imperturbable, Luckystar profita du « beau temps » pour retourner guetter en haut de la tour. Xinans se proposa de l'accompagner et comme Lucky n'avait plus la patience d'argumenter, il accepta purement et simplement, imaginant les cabrioles du Xélor pendu à la corde d'attache. Haestan disparut dans un coin avec bien plus d'agilité que d'habitude son état de fatigue devait l'en justifier. Raniol s'assit par terre dans le hall sans aller plus loin il fit craquer ses os puis plongea dans un état végétatif qui n'altérait pas énormément les lumières de son regard.

Une petite tête affolée bondit tout à coup dans la direction du cortège. Son cri déchira l'écho de la pièce :

« Pourquoi vous êtes partis sans moi ? J'ai eu si peur quand je suis revenue et que tout le monde était parti ! »

Elle faillit agripper Illusion mais un réflexe de timidité la retint. Elle écrasa un sanglot et se calma, faisant battre rapidement ses petites ailes d'Eniripsa.

« En plus j'avais quelqu'un à vous présenter, j'ai même p'us envie… »

« Pardon Lilou –en réalité, elle s'appelait Ilya, mais pour une raison qui avait été oubliée, on ne l'appelait plus ainsi-, fit Illusion. On te promet qu'on consacrera du temps à cette personne »

Rey le bouscula du coude comme pour s'extraire de cette promesse.

« Je suis hors service pour la journée. Excusez-moi ! »

Et elle s'engouffra derrière le grand rideau rouge. Sur la table de sacrifice, là où elle pensait se reposer un peu –les Sacrieurs sont peu impressionnables- quelqu'un était assis et la regardait d'un air apeuré. Rey fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le Féca qui avait accompagné Azryl le jour de son intégration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Namour bondit de la table, gêné d'avoir été surpris à ses aises dans le temple des Songeurs. Il présenta ses respects à la jeune fille qui ne desserrait pas les dents.

« Azryl est là ? »

Rey lui indiqua le hall d'un mouvement de tête. Namour s'y précipita et manifesta sa présence de la façon la plus bruyante qu'il put. Appuyée sur l'épaule d'Amrouche, Azryl ne le vit même pas arriver, le regard encore embué.

« Azy ! J'ai pris une grande décision ! Il fallait que je vienne t'en parler mais tu n'es jamais là quand je viens. En plus ça fait une trotte… Alors pour une fois, j'ai attendu comme on m'a dit que tu… »

La jeune fille ne lui répondait pas. Ses muscles l'abandonnaient pour un moment sa tête roula sur le côté et ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement. Elle siffla un soupir d'abandon et s'endormit complètement. Au summum de l'agacement, Namour s'arrêta de raconter ses péripéties et enguirlanda la pauvre endormie. Ytempia vint à son secours :

« Elle a déployé trop d'énergie. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir »

« De l'énergie ? Et comment ce serait possible ? Elle ne peut pas invoquer » répondit Namour qui connaissait bien sa leçon.

Xinans, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de parler, prit la relève :

« Si justement, elle… »

Entraîné aux bavardages compromettants de Xinans, Illusion s'immisça dans leurs échanges avec un sourire de contractuel.

« On l'a un peu faite courir la pauvre ! »

Il avait tellement élevé la voix que ç'en était trop pour être naturel. Même ceux qui n'avaient rien vu du Grougalorasalar commençaient à avoir de sérieux doutes sur les talents de la dormeuse. Rey, qui observait de loin les bras croisés, avait vu clair dans les intentions d'Illusion, prêt à tout pour dissimuler ses nouveaux acquis. Namour était pourtant un des premiers à avoir porté le handicap d'Azryl ça n'était pas juste vis-à-vis du Féca qui se déplaçait presque tous les jours pour avoir de ses nouvelles sans qu'elle ne l'apprenne. Ce que les Songeurs ne savaient pas, c'est que ces informations profitaient à Alphaxtra, toujours aux aguets de leurs moindres mouvements.

« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda Illusion, devenu tout miel, à Namour.

Namour reprit son souffle et avoua :

« J'ai besoin d'intégrer votre guilde »

Ytempia et Ilya, dans toute leur navrante sensibilité, trouvèrent sa formulation tout à fait adorable. Les autres restaient assez sceptique, Raniol le premier.

« Et qui te dit que nous on a besoin de toi ? »

« Vous m'en devez une » répondit sereinement Namour, seul face à ses adversaires.

Il pointa alors doucement dans la direction d'Azryl, déjà partie dans ses rêves. Les deux jeunes filles, tout à l'heure touchée par sa franchise, la trouvèrent tout à coup beaucoup moins louable. Rey ne put réprimer un éclat de rire à glacer le sang, donnant un sursaut à Illusion qui n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'attitude.

« Mais, on ne t'a rien pris. Azryl est venue d'elle-même » dit-il en réorganisant les faits dans sa tête.

« C'est le discours qui vous arrange ! reprit Namour avec la virulence d'un chienchien sur le point de mordre. Mais en réalité, vous avez débarqué comme ça en croyant pouvoir tout vous approprier. On était bien avant que vous arriviez ! J'avais pas à attendre que les journées passent, je savais où aller ! »

Plus personne n'osait l'interrompre, trop effaré pour répondre. Cette race douce et pleine d'amour montrait son visage le plus hargneux : celui du berger amputé de son troupeau. Son expression se radoucit soudain.

« Toi, -Illusion c'est ça ?- tu n'avais pas besoin d'Azryl pour savoir où aller… »

L'Eniripsa tâta le bracelet dans la pochette de sa veste. Il ne lui donnait aucune réponse mais apaisait ses sens.

« Oui, je crois voir où tu veux en venir… »

Cette histoire ne l'émouvait pas pour autant il avait perdu cette faculté avec l'arbre fatigué dans lequel vivaient ses ancêtres cette froide journée de Novamaire.

« Très bien alors… on va te faire passer le rite d'initiation ! »

Quelques regards curieux passèrent au travers des murailles du temple. Cette phrase signait généralement un bon moment de rigolade auxquels ils étaient tous conviés d'office. Illusion fit appeler Remilive qui arriva comme un ours dérangé en pleine hibernation.

« Remi ! Ce charmant Féca veut être des nôtres. Tu vas devoir le tester… »

« Vraiment ? Par les cornes du Minotot ! Mon p'tit, tu sais qu'tes boucliers te serviront à rien cont' moi ? »

Le Iop, taillé comme le Minotot qu'il citait, arracha la lance d'un soldat en armure intégré dans le décor de la pièce. Il abaissa son regard vorace au niveau de Namour. A cet instant, un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Ilya se cacha même les yeux, effrayée à l'idée de ce que Remi était capable de faire. Un Songeur, qui était un Féca comme le pauvre Namour, rejoignit les autres et poussa un soupir admiratif.

« Nouvelle victime ? »

Rey hocha la tête avec un air de dépit.

« Ça me rappelle mon intronisation, fit le Féca avec un sourire moqueur et assez haut pour que tous entendent. Remi m'avait presque tailladé en deux mais j'ai survécu en me servant de l'os de ma jambe comme bâton »

Ytempia lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Puissance ! Tu vois pas qu'il est déjà assez effrayé comme ça ! »

Puissance le voyait mais ne s'amusait pas assez au point de laisser Namour tranquille. Ce dernier gardait pourtant bien la tête sur les épaules quelque soit la difficulté de l'épreuve, il pensait avoir déjà connu bien pire, comme cette fois-ci où sa femme pensait qu'il le trompait ou cette autre où elle s'était dévouée à faire le repas… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ordonna :

« Frappe ! »

Remilive croisa ses énormes bras et ricana :

« C'est une invitation ? »

« Frappe, face de citrouille ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Il te faut un communiqué par écrit ? »

La réplique n'amusait pas Remi dont les traits se figèrent.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, l'nabot ! J'suis pas ton pote mais j'ai pas non plus spécialement envie de te faire du mal »

Namour l'ouvrait toujours, les jambes étonnamment droites.

« Ben je vois que j'ai rien à craindre, vue la vitesse à laquelle ton cerveau traite l'information ! »

Illusion prit peur, craignant que leur petite plaisanterie ne tourne à la boucherie. La lance de Remilive tournait à présent dans sa main sans autre intention que celle de couper le sifflet à ce petit insolent.

« T'auras été prévenu… » dit le Iop dans un dernier mouvement de compassion.

Au lieu de se faire pardonner, Namour sourit pour renchérir finalement :

« Si t'as atteint ton quotta de vocabulaire de la journée, je te propose d'y aller maintenant… »

Le mouvement suivant fut fulgurant. L'énorme pique –qui originairement ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à effrayer les nouvelles recrues- s'abattit sur Namour avec un grand fracas. Un éclair de lumière bleu jaillit, aveuglant le public trop gourmand. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la vue, Remilive observa son arme qu'il avait à la main : il en manquait l'embout qui avait rebondit à quelques mètres de là. Puissance le ramassa, l'inspecta dans tous les sens et donna son diagnostic :

« Plutôt bon ce gars »

Les membres engourdis par la terreur, Namour ne bougeait plus, les mains devant le visage. Il n'avait pas subi la moindre égratignure, l'aura de son bouclier ayant repoussé le coup avec dureté et efficacité. S'il n'était ni un caïd, ni une tête brûlée, Namour était un très bon ami qui, suspendu aux fils de l'existence, n'avait fondamentalement peur que d'une chose : la solitude. Cette faiblesse était la clé de voute de son acte déraisonnable.

Illusion s'avança vers lui avec intérêt tandis que tout le monde acclamait sa remarquable performance.

« T'as poussé le bouchon un peu loin… Mais je pense que ça a suffi à nous convaincre. Pas vrai ? »

Rey laissa filtrer un sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'un bleu ne s'enfuyait pas à la simple mention du nom de Remilive et, qui plus est, le poussait à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule hors de la farce.

« T'as du cran. Mais pourquoi cette obstination ? »

Namour baissa les yeux.

« La grande déesse ne peut pas garder tout le monde à l'ombre de son grand bouclier… »

L'impérialité du moment retint les commentaires de chacun.

Réveillée par le choc, Azryl sortait petit à petit de sa torpeur. En reconnaissant Namour, elle lui sauta dessus. Comme il avait déjà les jambes qui flageolaient, Namour se laissa entraîner sur le carrelage inhospitalier du hall. Une violente douleur lui remonta dans le dos.

« Lâche-moi la folle ! »

Mais, comme d'habitude, la jeune fille n'était pas disposée à suivre ses recommandations.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Il a demandé à être Songeur… Et c'est chose faite » fit Illusion dans un clin d'œil.

Azryl, qui n'avait absolument rien suivi de l'accrochage qui avait ameuté tant de monde, répondit avec triomphe :

« Tu vois, il suffisait de demander ! »

Namour leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

Une visite s'imposa durant laquelle Azryl raconta l'histoire de chaque statue, secondée par les remarques de Xinans qui avait accouru à l'entente de l'expression « nouvelle recrue ». Leur petit tour s'acheva par le souterrain dans lequel macéraient un nombre incroyable d'odeurs. Namour regardait autour de lui avec un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale : il n'était pas vraiment de ce côté à de la balance. Les rituels, les invasions, les forces noires… ça n'était pas son plat favori. Illusion et Rey se prirent au jeu et joignirent leur parole à celle des guides, contrevenant parfois aux légendes que beaucoup racontaient. C'est sur les statues que reposait la majeure partie des récits, parfois inventés, parfois à peine romancés.

« Et celle-là ? Elle nous raconte quoi ? »

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le démon au masque qui reposait son corps sur son épaisse massue.

« C'est Djaul voyons ! Inculte ! » lui fit Xinans en riant.

« Ah... C'est un genre de divinité pour vous non ? » dit naïvement Namour.

« Hola, doucement, l'arrêta Illusion qui ne souhaitait pas ce genre de méprise. Il y a plusieurs écoles brâkmariennes. On ne suit pas forcément l'ordre de Djaul qui est un ordre propice à la destruction »

La statue réapparut alors à leurs yeux il semblait que, même si elle était là depuis des lustres, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps de la scruter, de la critiquer même… Ils en avaient fait un des objets de leur maison. Un détail leur percuta le regard, un détail bizarrement proche.

« Illu, tu vois ce que je vois ? » demanda Rey avec angoisse.

« Je crois bien oui… »

Namour, qui ne faisait pas partie de la confession, se tut sans rien comprendre à l'allusion faite par les Songeurs : car, écoutez ça ! à son poignet, Djaul portait un bracelet hérissé de pics clairs, le même dont ils étaient entrés en possession il y a peu.

Il est difficile de discerner la nuit du jour sur les Landes de Sidimote. Les plus érudits s'en vantent à tort il faut y vivre –ou avoir l'heure- pour s'en rendre compte. Le ciel perd sa couleur brune et revêt son splendide apparat noir ébène. Alors on ne voit même plus les corbacs voler dans le ciel. C'est un voile d'encre dressé entre notre tête et celle des dieux.

Dans ce décor figé, dominé par les bruissements de l'ombre, un jeune athlète jouait les espions. S'il pouvait déjouer la vigilance de Lucky, le nez toujours levé au ciel, il ne pouvait échapper à celle de Lumin, aussi curieuse qu'un Enutrof dans une kermesse.

« Sacrieur ! »

Alpha se retourna, surpris par la voix à la fois cordiale et énergique de l'étrangère. Le Sacrieur maugréa en voyant les deux aventuriers s'approcher de lui sans aucune peur au ventre.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Ce que nous on veut ? fit Lumin en balançant la tête. T'es pas en train d'espionner le groupe d'Illu par hasard ? »

« Illu…, c'est le nabot qui se croit leur chef, non ? »

Lumin regarda Aeho, son acolyte, qui n'aurait pu déterminer si Alpha les trompait ou s'il était véritablement ignorant.

« Tu surveilles Songe ? Ou tu prends le soleil ? » demanda l'Eniripsa qui reprenait les rennes de l'enquête.

« Ça vous regarde ? »

La rudesse d'Alpha ne cessait d'amuser Lumin qui entama le marchandage :

« On les connait bien… On pourrait leur raconter que tu espionnes ! Sauf si tu nous dis tout. »

Dans l'impasse, Alpha n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avouer. Il détourna le regard et dit entre ses dents :

« Il y a cette Osamodas chez eux… »

« Amrouche ? » s'étonna Lumin.

« Non, mon amie Azryl, une nouvelle… »

« Vraisemblablement ! Il n'y a pas trente-six Osas chez eux… Pourquoi tu la guettes ? »

« C'est personnel… »

Lumin était –d'après ce que beaucoup en disaient- fine psychologue et pressentait d'ors et déjà qu'il n'y avait plus rien à soutirer à ce drôle de voyeur.

« Très bien ! Bonne continuation ! »

La négociation finie, Alpha tourna les talons et courut en direction du bercail. Lumin et Aeho discutaient alors de la sincérité de ces aveux.

« Tu crois qu'il est après le pouvoir qu'a découvert Illu ? » demanda Aeho.

« Non, je crois à son histoire. Il guette bel et bien cette fille »

« C'est peut-être elle qui est digne d'intérêt… On devrait aussi la surveiller »

Lumin éclata tout à coup de rire. L'implication d'Aeho la rendait radieuse.

« Ça y 'est, t'es dans la combine mon pauvre ! »

« Ta connerie est contagieuse, c'est comme ça, répondit l'Eniripsa pris au piège de cette activité répréhensible. Dépêchons-nous de filer avant que Feerune ne nous agrandisse l'entrée de service ! »

« Arrête ! J'en salive d'avance ! »

Ils riaient fort pour des apprentis fouineurs qui tournaient autour d'un trésor aux pouvoirs sans pareil. Mais ils se moquaient d'être découverts ou non ils essayaient juste de repousser cette échéance afin de prendre le plus de plaisir possible à démanteler ce secret.

Les journées suivirent leur cours avec la monotonie du bruit de la pluie sur la mer. Il y eut pourtant beaucoup d'occasions de croiser le fer, de battre la canaille, de déclencher des guerres… Mais le calme y survécut.

Illusion avait dissimulé le bracelet, craignant qu'une force incontrôlable ne s'en empare et pensant aveuglément que sa propre envie de l'utiliser lui passerait. Personne mis à part lui ne connaissait la cachette, ce que Rey déplorait sans se taire. Ils repartirent dès le lendemain vers d'autres découvertes, oubliant les dangers de cette pénible journée. Namour se fit à l'ambiance avec une rapidité stupéfiante les risques pris par les Songeurs mettaient du piment à sa vie sans saveur. Mais Azryl n'avait plus le cœur à ça elle écoulait le plus clair de son temps à conseiller les jeunes, les armer d'un sourire chaleureux pour les lâcher ensuite dans l'optique de ne jamais les revoir.

Assise en tailleur au fond du petit boudoir lugubre, Azryl regardait défiler les secondes, les fulgurantes secondes… La tête posée dans sa paume, elle revoyait le film de ses années, jours comme nuits. Elle cherchait quand s'était produite la rupture : quand elle était entrée dans Songe Epique ? Ou lorsqu'elle était descendue dans ce caveau ? Ou peut-être que ça s'était produit bien avant, lorsque, par une insouciante journée, elle était entrée dans la fente de cette montagne… Elle ne le savait pas vraiment mais ne comptait pas entendre la réponse. Alors elle fermait les yeux et entendait encore cette voix lui répéter ce qu'elle pensait être l'adage de sa vie : « se sacrifier, c'est aimer ».

Les pleurs de la bête ne cessaient de tourmenter ses nuits et avec toujours plus de virulence. Elle gardait ses râles à l'abri des demandes d'Illusion qui utilisait chaque jour à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il disait pouvoir l'aider, qu'il y avait des raisons qu'il fallait exploiter, etc… Mais Azryl se taisait obstinément.

« Tu te rends compte ? L'origine du Dofus Ebène, le Grougalorasalar… il t'a choisi pour guider son âme ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais tu dois considérer la chance que tu as ! »

Azryl ne se sentait pas spécialement chanceuse. Le pouvoir qu'on lui avait octroyé lui donnait plus de doute que de satisfaction. Elle y pensait sans arrêt et, lorsqu'elle arrivait à l'oublier, le souffle du dragon noir investissait une nouvelle fois son corps pour lui rappeler à qui elle devait sa survie.

Ytempia et Rey discutaient souvent de ce qu'Illusion pouvait faire du bracelet. Elles étaient d'avis de s'en débarrasser avant qu'ils ne s'attirent de plus graves ennuis que la pluie brûlante qui battait toujours les landes. Le soir, dorénavant, on entendait des plaintes rauques s'élever à l'est. Tous frémissaient un peu puis se rendormaient en se persuadant que ça n'était que le vent.

Un soir, Rey sortit prendre l'air. Les hurlements donnaient à la nuit des airs cérémonieux. Installée sur un bout de muret, les jambes rabattues contre son corps, Rey se laissait porter par ces sombres litanies, les yeux fermés et le nez relevé vers le ciel. Des bruits de pas interrompirent ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et vit Azryl, les mains derrière le dos.

« Je te dérange ? »

Rey secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout. Tu peux t'assoir »

Touchée par une telle invitation, Azryl l'accepta avec plaisir et prit place sur le muret en ruines. Le calme de la nuit s'installa. Les cris au loin se turent du même coup, laissant les deux filles dans un silence embarrassant.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda finalement Rey.

« Je voulais ton avis sur une chose… »

Rey soupira. Elle n'aimait pas les voyages intérieurs qui passaient outre la pudeur de son âme.

« Le dragon noir, c'est ça ? » devina t-elle immédiatement.

Azryl acquiesça avec un pincement au cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide en regardant ses ongles qu'un tic l'obligeait à ronger. Rey la regarda avec cet étrange regard absent qui vous colle et s'accroche.

« Pourquoi tu viens me demander ça à moi, alors que tu sais parfaitement que tu vas te prendre une veste ? »

Rien ne passait au travers de ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin. Mais malgré sa carapace, Azryl avait saisi une partie du puzzle qu'était le cas de Rey.

« Parce que… je sais que toi tu diras la vérité. Tu ne me sortiras pas 'tu as de la chance' ou un autre truc prémâché du genre… Et puis, t'es la mieux placée pour m'écouter »

« Comment ça ? »

Azryl choisit précautionneusement ses mots, craignant de tomber dans la faille.

« Tu sais, pendant le combat contre les rats… un moment, tu as arrêté de combattre parce que tu étais à ta limite… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'étais à ma limite ? » rétorqua Rey avec une hargne prévisible.

Poussée dans ses retranchements, Azryl reprit sa respiration.

« Si tu en avais eu la force tu aurais continué à te battre parce que, pour toi le plus important c'est de protéger les autres. Quoiqu'il te reste, tu l'aurais épuisé jusqu'à ton dernier souffle… C'est pour ça que tu te bats »

« Et alors ? »

Rey poursuivait son attitude autiste qui refusait que l'on s'incline devant la noblesse de ses principes.

« Ce dragon… Il a beau posséder un pouvoir négatif, son amour pour son fils était véritable et l'a écarté des siens, des exigences de sa race. Il a donné jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour lui et son âme vit encore à travers son deuil… »

Azryl marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'émotion qu'elle avait amenée avec ses mots débordaient en elle comme si un autre lui avait soufflés.

« J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient aussi dévoués » murmura t-elle tristement.

« Une caravane t'a oubliée, c'est ça ? » rappela froidement Rey.

« Oui, je buvais à la rivière et un convoi royal les a fait fuir »

Ce bref résumé ne retraçait pas véritablement la souffrance qu'avait ressentie Azryl à cet instant –ni même par la suite- mais il s'épanchait sur la fin de son périple qui comprenait son errance et la raison pour laquelle elle avait atterri dans Songe Epique. Altruiste malgré elle, Rey le voyait parfaitement. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à ménager ces sentiments qui n'étaient rien de moins que du vent à côté des souffrances physiques et véritables.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? » fit-elle sèchement.

Azryl hésita à lui donner carte blanche mais se lança pour le triomphe de la sincérité. Rey déplia ses jambes devant elle et leva les yeux vers le ciel qu'elle prenait à témoin.

« Ce n'est pas le convoi que tes parents ont fui… mais toi »

Azryl reçut le coup sans comprendre. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre la suite des explications.

« On oublie pas son enfant comme ça, si facilement, dit Rey en passant sa main dans sa natte couleur sang, mais on peut s'en débarrasser pour sauver ses frères et sœurs… »

Rey regarda en contrebas, au pied de l'arbre mort où rien ne poussait. Elle eut un bref moment d'absence qui figea son regard dans une torpeur insensible et sourde.

« C'est ce qui a dû m'arriver…, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux. Mais ce sont les blessures qui nous rendent plus forts »

Un hoquet terrible remonta dans la gorge de l'Osamodas qui préféra quitter le muret avant de répandre ces sentiments hideux que Rey condamnait.

« J'ai eu tort de vouloir me comparer à toi » finit-elle par avouer en s'éloignant.

Parce qu'il était vrai qu'un Osamodas n'avait pas la même résistance psychique qu'un Sacrieur la fierté de l'une s'effilochait bien plus rapidement que celle de l'autre. Cette petite discussion n'avait rien apporté de réellement positif mais avait secoué des hypothèses qui n'avaient rien d'idiot. Azryl se faisait peu à peu à cette idée : on s'était bel et bien débarrassé d'elle. Ni rescapée ni vagabonde…, juste une pariât dont les pouvoirs avaient effrayé son clan. Tête dure ou non, ces révélations faisaient mal et réveillaient des craintes de petite fille qu'Azryl pensait avoir enterrées.

« Azryl ! »

C'était Rey qui l'appelait, debout sur le muret. Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps et dit dans un haussement d'épaules :

« Tu voulais savoir quoi faire ? »

Azryl retint un peu sa fuite sans vraiment croire que Rey détienne la solution.

« N'invoque plus ce dragon. C'est dangereux pour toi ! Et c'est son sacrifice, pas le tien »

« Alors, en fait, tu penses que… »

Rey acquiesça.

« C'est ça… T'as pas de chance… »

Le mot « chance » n'a pas exactement le même sens chez les Sacrieurs que chez les Ecaflips –par exemple. La Providence ne représente rien dans la vie d'un disciple de la déesse aux mains ensanglantées il n'y a que les lâches et les arrivistes pour l'espérer, puisque le réel combat se déroule chaque seconde sur le théâtre de la vie… Mais Rey pensait sincèrement que cette malédiction devait tomber sur quelqu'un et qu'Azryl s'était trouvée pile à ce moment juste en dessous du gros doigt puant de l'infortune.


	8. Parce que le roi a ses privilèges

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**8****ème**** Episode : Parce que le roi a ses privilèges (et ses sujets des raisons de les bafouer)**

Il serait irréaliste de croire qu'Azryl soit repartie totalement enchantée de sa discussion avec Rey. En fait, elle pensait ne jamais avoir pris une aussi mauvaise décision. Sa tristesse se changea en colère qu'elle porta avec elle jusqu'au temple de Rushu. Illusion s'était absenté sans prévenir alors que tous avaient le dos tourné ses disparitions n'avaient jamais causé autant de soucis que depuis qu'il était revenu, tout émoustillé, de son expédition au caveau. Aucun autre Songeur que ceux qui y étaient descendu ne surent pour l'étrange trésor qu'il avait extrait. Mais tout le monde s'attendait à une catastrophe ! Il planait dans l'air une crainte générale qui toucha bientôt tout le monde au temple.

Azryl vint s'assoir dans un recoin du grand hall avec un profond silence de componction. Il n'y avait pas un chat aux alentours. Ils étaient cachés, rentrés chez eux ou sortis faire un tour. Il n'y avait que des inconnus… et Rey dehors.

A force d'attente, elle finit par s'assoupir un peu. Les songes allaient l'emporter quand le claquement de bottines sur le pavé la tira violement de son sommeil. C'était une parfaite inconnue. Et pourtant, beaucoup de gens la saluèrent. Deux ou trois guerriers qui sortaient, la hache à la main, lui tirèrent leur chapeau avec un sourire. Ça n'était pas le genre de salutations plates et passagères que l'on se lance en reconnaissant un visage, mais une sorte de retrouvailles à la fois joyeuses et solennelles.

Intriguée, Azryl s'intéressa à l'étrangère : la seule chose que l'on pouvait lui reconnaître était son manteau vert à capuche et un immense arc qu'elle portait sur l'épaule avec distinction. Alors ses yeux se posèrent sur Azryl, elle eut un sourire qui pouvait mettre le doute. Elle parla ensuite comme si elle se trouvait toute seule :

« Que ça fait bizarre de revenir ici après tant de temps ! »

Elle étira ses bras devant elle et soupira gaiement.

« L'endroit n'a pas changé… Ses résidents non plus… »

Comme elle surveillait Azryl du coin de l'œil, leur attention mutuelle finit par enrayer le doute. Leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent et elles se sourirent sans vraiment le vouloir, les obligeant à s'approcher l'une de l'autre.

« Mais il y a de nouvelles têtes… »

Azryl tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Azryl »

« Songeuse ? »

« Oui oui ! »

La Crâ releva la capuche qu'elle gardait en visière. Son visage, injustement épargné par les foudres du vieillissement, camouflait à peine les pensées malignes gardées juste derrière sa façade. Bonnes ou mauvaises, elles étaient cependant impossibles à déterminer.

« Je suis Lumin » dit-elle avec une jovialité peu courante.

Azryl sut rapidement la raison qui faisait de Lumin une figure si populaire sous ce toit : elle était une ancienne Songeuse et la plus célèbre boute-en-train de la guilde. Ses différends avec Illusion furent à peine évoqués Lumin entendait bien gagner le plus rapidement possible la confiance de cette jeune Osamodas à la sensibilité exacerbée.

« Il n'y a personne ici ? » demanda finalement Lumin, les poings sur les hanches, cherchant autour d'elle comme si elle s'en rendait seulement compte.

« Je ne sais pas… Ils n'ont pas prévenu » soupira Azryl, lassée.

Le hululement de l'air contre les statues remplissait leurs moments d'absence. Ils profitaient à Azryl qui s'efforçait de mesurer la valeur de cette personne sur l'échelle des autres Songeurs. Malgré les points de suspension qu'elle laissait après chaque parole, c'était son appui dans ce moment de solitude elle était d'emblée devenue un puissant allié sans avoir rien fait d'autre qu'intervenir avec le sourire et présenter son impressionnant curriculum.

Leur complicité s'était presque déjà quasiment établie que la Crâ chicana soudain :

« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas allés essayer cet effrayant pouvoir… »

Azryl frémit. Ses amis muets comme des tombeaux, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment cette figure, jaillie de nulle part, avait pu attraper l'information.

« Comment… se fait-il que… ? »

« Comment je le sais ? »

Azryl hocha la tête. Lumin quitta son air de fausse naïveté pour redevenir l'étrangère blindée de mystères. Elle posa tout son matériel à terre ainsi que son imposant manteau et s'installa sur une colonne brisée.

« Tu penses qu'Illusion ne m'en aurait pas parlée ? » dit-elle en croisant ses jambes telle une pin-up.

Azryl avoua ne pas bien connaitre leur relation et, de ce fait, ignorer la réponse à cette question.

« Et puis, ajouta t-elle, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous »

« Tutoiement obligatoire ! » l'interrompit Lumin en levant le doigt en l'air avec sévérité.

Une ombre passa furtivement derrière elles sans qu'elles ne la remarquent puis disparut aussitôt par la grande porte. Azryl était si fascinée par l'ex-Songeuse qu'aucune aller-venue ne pouvait la désintéresser de leur entretien.

« Alors… Comment sais-tu pour le bracelet de Djaul ? »

« De Djaul ? sursauta Lumin. Hé bien, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! »

Hélas, ce que Lumin ignorait encore, Azryl était en train de lui déballer sans aucun chantage. Honteuse de sa gaffe, Azryl se promit intérieurement de se taire, quand bien même cette charmante personne lui demanderait d'autres détails.

« Tout ce qui concerne Songe Epique n'est plus de mon ressort, je le sais…, confessa Lumin de son sempiternel sourire. Mais je me suis autrefois intéressée aux mystères qui tournent autour de cet endroit. Alors je viens voir où ça en est… »

Le regard méfiant d'Azryl qui tombait sur elle força Lumin à reprendre ses positions de départ.

« Je suis loin d'être un ange, mais je ne suis ni une voleuse, ni une menteuse »

« Ça, j'en suis persuadée. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce que tu veux »

Face à cette épreuve, Lumin s'arma d'une voix pétillante :

« Je l'ai dit, je suis curieuse »

« Même si ça rime avec menteuse et voleuse… ? »

La répartie d'Azryl colla un doute à la Crâ qui reculait difficilement devant un mur, aussi haut soit-il. Son sourire s'évanouit une courte seconde, juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve l'usage de ses moyens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? » demanda t-elle franchement en tendant le cou vers son interlocutrice.

Azryl eut une grimace gênée. Elle était pourtant flattée qu'une personne si importante lui demande son humble avis.

« Tu es…assez intrigante »

« Toi aussi tu as ta part de mystères d'après ce que je sais, la reprit Lumin de cet air insondable. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'en dire plus… »

Ce qu'elle n'avait pu dire à ses compagnons de chambre, ses frères de guilde, Azryl l'aurait dévoilé à cette fille venue des profondeurs de cette nuit sans fin. Elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est pas mon truc de livrer mes secrets à de parfaits inconnus »

Si cette réponse allait de soi, sa diction la parsemait de doutes. Lumin avait encore à espérer du malaise de ce jeune tofu fragile. Elle dit :

« Parfois, le jugement d'un inconnu vaut bien mieux que celui des gens qui te connaissent ou croient te connaître »

Lumin ne souriait plus à Azryl mais à la personne qu'elle voyait par-dessus son épaule. Elle se leva et ramassa son arc sans quitter des yeux la silhouette au loin. Reylishan avança en traînant ses pieds plein de boue sur la bande éclairée de lumière qui filtrait sur le sol.

« Salut Lumin… Ravie de te revoir » fit-elle avec beaucoup de froideur.

Elle était tout sauf ravie. Le temps n'avait pas remodelé leurs rapports bien au contraire. Comme elle était bonne actrice, Lumin démontra tout l'art de sa courtoisie.

« Rey ! Ça fait trop longtemps ! Comment va la troupe ? »

Les poings serrés et le dos droit, Rey était plantée comme un pilier entre les projets néfastes de Lumin et la possibilité de les atteindre. Elle soutint ses questions avec sang-froid.

« Ça va… Et Feerune ? » demanda t-elle sans la moindre cordialité.

« Toujours aussi tyrannique ! »

Lumin avait commencé à rire. Moins douée à l'art de la comédie, Rey passa directement à l'essentiel, le ton assez dur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à Azryl ? »

« Discuter, juste discuter » répondit Lumin avec calme.

La mentionnée avait suivi la joute depuis le début avec beaucoup de nervosité. Elle jeta un regard vers la grande porte et remarqua qu'une petite forme ailée se cachait derrière ses énormes battants : c'était Ilya qui, intriguée par le retour de Lumin, était partie « donner l'alerte » à Rey, plus éclairée sur ce qu'il faudrait faire.

« Va fouiner ailleurs. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire » renchérit la Sacrieuse en désignant la porte.

Ilya se sauva alors, craignant qu'on ne la remarque. L'ordre avait beau être passé, Lumin releva un regard de pierre sur Rey que rien n'impressionnait.

« Fermée comme tu l'es, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour freiner le boss dès qu'il s'engage sur des pentes trop raides »

Rey retint un commentaire dérangeant, ce qu'Azryl aurait acclamé en d'autres circonstances. Elle se décala simplement pour ouvrir la voie à la Crâ restée statique.

« Merci d'être passée… » se contenta t-elle de dire de ce ton monocorde et effrayant.

Lumin rendit les armes : elle ramassa ses équipements et enfila son grand manteau vert. Mais jamais le sourire ne quittait son visage. Elle partait en bonne perdante.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra, Az-ryl » articula t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil furtif à la jeune fille étonnée.

D'une démarche lente et saccadée, elle quitta le temple en laissant derrière elle un étrange parfum exotique soulevé par les mouvements de son manteau. Une fois que le parasite fut assez loin, Rey se tourna vers Azryl et lui parla sans ambages :

« Evite de traîner avec. Tu risquerais d'être déçue »

Azryl lui jeta un regard sévère. Comment était-elle passée de l'insignifiante chose qui disait vouloir parler à la précieuse amie à protéger ? Elle détestait cette transition.

« Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que je ressens ? »

Bousculée dans ses bonnes intentions, Rey dérapa.

« C'est toi qu'a voulu qu'on discute ! »

Son ton féroce avorta toute autre tentative chez l'Osamodas.

« Je sais… »

Et Azryl partit à son tour, laissant Rey seule dans sa mauvaise humeur. Un regret frappa alors cette dernière qui pensait jusqu'à l'ors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus immature que de revenir sur ses jugements. Elle se demanda alors si elle ne s'était pas trompée depuis le début et s'il ne fallait pas mieux prendre cet adage dans l'autre sens…

Une fois dehors, Azryl se mit à courir derrière la capuche verte qui s'éloignait.

« Attends ! »

Lumin se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents en découvrant qui marchait dans ses empreintes. Elle écouta alors sagement ce que sa poursuivante attendait d'elle.

« Tu as un peu de temps là ? » demanda Azryl, essoufflée.

« Bien sûr »

Azryl respirait de plus en plus péniblement. Mais ça n'était plus à cause de son sprint mais bel et bien pour un motif qui avait toutes les chances de la refaire plonger dans la noirceur de son histoire.

« Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer » débita t-elle très rapidement sans faire aucune pause entre chaque mot.

Lumin contint un rire de victoire elle considérait bien toute la chance qu'elle avait et pensait déjà à la manière de l'utiliser.

« Allons-y alors » claironna t-elle en rajustant sa capuche.

Lumin ne se vantait jamais de ses découvertes, ce qui en faisant une ennemie peu commune. Elle était de tous les cotés sans jamais confronter les éléments entre eux. Cette attitude à la fois suspecte et incroyablement honnête en faisait une anecdote étrange dans la bouche des voyageurs. Son désir de connaissance était bien plus puissant que l'amitié qu'elle portait d'ors et déjà à Azryl mais c'est en associant les deux qu'elle comptait avancer pour le moment.

A ce stade précis, pourrait-on aller jusqu'à dire qu'Azryl se laissait bêtement manipuler par cette fille-là ? Voici ce que je répondrai : notre héroïne n'était pas stupide. De ce qu'elle avait perçu de Lumin, il n'y avait ni ruse ni méchanceté. L'énigme de sa personne tournait autour de phénomènes magiques bien plus étourdissants que la simple manipulation de sentiments. C'était ce qui la faisait s'en remettre à la Crâ avant tout autre.

Mais leur échange, qui se soldait par la révélation d'un secret, n'avait pas échappé au filou embusqué près de là. Il avait fébrilement assisté à l'accomplissement du délit, là où Azryl amenait maintenant Lumin. Il se promit de les suivre afin de comprendre à son tour ce qui papillonnait dans la tête de ces deux filles-là.

Ses intentions seront décrites un peu plus tard.

Dans l'ambiance festive d'une taverne amaknienne, un orchestre jouaient les rythmes régionaux. Le pincement des cordes agaçait la plèbe d'ivrognes qui retombait aussi sec dans son verre une fois le bruit évanoui. Un vieil Ecaflip aux oreilles déchirées gardait sa truffe au dessus de sa bière, s'enivrant des vapeurs d'alambics qui remontaient du fond de la taverne. Une petite touffe mauve grimpa sur le haut tabouret à côté de lui et commanda un rafraichissement. Le vieux matou lui jeta un œil hargneux –le seul qu'il lui restait d'une vieille bagarre- et se remit à siroter en silence.

« Quel nid de bworks ! » s'exclama l'Eniripsa à côté de lui.

Il tourna ensuite la tête sans aucune pudeur vers le vieil Ecaflip qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le parasite ? » grogna t-il en tournant à peine la tête.

« Je me présente : je m'appelle Illusion, leader de Songe Epique »

L'ivrogne n'accepta pas la main pourtant propre de notre Eniripsa. Il la regarda, regarda son propriétaire puis cracha bruyamment par terre sous le nez perturbé du patron.

« C'est toi l'espèce de fumier qu'à effrayé mon p'tit neveu ? »

« Il s'en remettra, répondit Illusion que ni les énormes babines du personnage ni la tailleur de son crachoir n'intimidait. Au moins, il ne mettra pas les pieds au caveau. Vous devriez plutôt me remercier mon bon monsieur »

Les gens du coin avaient autant de gueule que de muscle. Mais ils ne se dérangeaient jamais au milieu de leur dégustation même si le plus impertinent des chefs de guilde venait leur tirer sur la patte.

« Et toi le nabot ? T'y es allé dans ce foutu caveau ? »

Illusion roula des yeux, hésitant.

« Non »

« Par les divines moustaches du Dieu Ecaflip, bien sûr que non ! Sinon tu ne serais pas là à me tenir la tchatche »

Illusion retint son insatiable orgueil qui faillit le trahir une fois encore. Il esquissa un faible sourire et se contenta d'écouter l'aîné en appuyant toujours ses propos.

« Ce caveau, c'est un couloir vers l'Enfer ! Si tu savais combien de gringalets comme toi se sont faits dévorés par ce qui dort là-dessous ! Et quand bien même ils seraient parvenu à déterrer le pouvoir qui s'y cache, ils n'y survivraient pas »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pouvoir ? »

Le tavernier déposa une bière bien mousseuse à l'Eniripsa qui ne la regardait même pas son interrogatoire monopolisait bien trop ses sens pour permettre le moindre écart. L'Ecaflip désigna la chopine avec une sorte d'incitation ; il avait comme une grande envie de la lamper. Illusion lui permit immédiatement de se servir, espérant que l'ivresse rendrait sa langue à ce guerrier à la retraite.

« À quoi qu'ça te servirait de le savoir ? » râla t-il en vidant la deuxième mousse.

« À quoi te servirait-il de me le cacher puisque t'es persuadé de mon échec, l'ancien ? »

L'argument d'Illusion se défendait. L'Ecaflip questionna les bulles de sa boisson et sembla y trouver la sollicitude recherchée par le petit curieux.

« Le bracelet de Djaul que ça s'appelle…, dit le vieux en remuant les lambeaux de ses oreilles. J'ai entendu parler de ça pendant mon service dans les ordres du roi. Ensuite, on a trouvé le caveau avec mes compagnons de guilde à l'époque, il y a déjà longtemps… »

« Quel pouvoir confère t-il ? » demanda avec un peu trop d'impatience Illusion en s'affalant presque sur le comptoir pour espérer croiser l'œil unique de l'Ecaflip.

Assagi par la bière, le vieux matou bâtit l'air de sa queue tout en penchant le nez vers notre apprenti mégalomane.

« Ni plus ni moins que celui de réaliser tous les désirs de celui qui le possède »

Illusion se tut. « Afin que tous vos désirs se réalisent » il y avait donc du vrai dans cette inscription qu'ils avaient retrouvée non loin du bijou. En le dissimulant, Illusion avait mis ses espérances en attente sans écarter l'option de s'en servir un jour. Et ces informations donnaient beaucoup à espérer…

« Et toi, vieux grigou, pourquoi tu n'es jamais allé le chercher ce pouvoir ? Rien te tente dans ce monde ? »

« J'ai déjà essayé, bougre de luciole ! s'énerva l'Ecaflip en frappant avec sa chopine contre le comptoir. C'est même moi qui ai condamné l'accès. Et je pourrais y retourner avec une équipe plus expérimentée si je le voulais mais… »

Il baissa les yeux, nostalgique.

« À quoi sert le pouvoir absolu si vos amis ne sont plus là pour le voir ? »

Il se perdit ensuite dans sa bière. Comme il ne pouvait rien en tirer, Illusion redescendit du tabouret en manquant plusieurs fois la barre d'appui. Une fois au sol, une petite main lui attrapa le bras en l'attirant de son côté.

« Illu ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir passer ! »

Ytempia tremblait presque et, si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait emporté Illusion hors de la taverne sans plus de discours.

« Calme-toi ! essaya de la raisonner Illusion. Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? »

« Dehors ! Une carriole ! Il y avait Poi dedans ! »

Elle avait avalé beaucoup d'air entre chaque portion de phrase et semblait étourdie par ses propres paroles. Illusion se précipita à sa suite, gonflé de sueurs froides. Mais quand ils sortirent, tout ce qu'il leur resta fut le roulement discret des roues de la roulotte. Les cris d'exaltation des spectateurs fougueux et leurs mains dressées bien haut dans les airs bouchaient la vue à nos Songeurs qui n'étaient pas gâtés côté centimètres. Ils essayèrent de rattraper le convoi mais se firent repousser par une armée de coude qui les garder loin de la manifestation. Lorsqu'un maigre carré de ciel réapparut aux yeux d'Illusion, il releva la tête pour respirer. Deux points rouges filèrent devant ses yeux. Il attrapa la main d'Ytempia et l'attira vers lui.

« Ce sont des ballons de la foire du Trool ! On peut le rattraper ! »

Ils s'extirpèrent de la foule non sans beaucoup d'efforts et coururent autour des maisons jusqu'à retrouver le grand sentier.

Laissons là nos Songeurs traverser les immensités des plaines dans le seul but de secourir leur ami emprisonné pour les raisons que nous verrons plus tard. Retournons au temple où les voyageurs affluaient, chassés par le vent poussiéreux des landes. Luckystar, qui ne quittait jamais son perchoir, fit même une exception pour rejoindre les autres que la saleté de l'air répugnait. Puissance fut le premier étonné de cette décision :

« Toi que même un ouragan ne pourrait décrocher de son toit ? Tu…tu rentres ? »

« Oui ! se défendit Lucky avec fierté. Cet air est trop pollué pour que je lui cèdes ma blonde chevelure »

Puissance réprima un rire qu'il partit lâcher un peu plus loin alors Lucky siffla entre ses dents quelque chose de peu élogieux à l'égard du Féca. Mais à cet instant même, Namour revenait d'une expédition qui avait chamboulé sa vision des mines. Il ne pensait pas trouver autant de créatures à désosser dans un seul tunnel. Raniol, qui était son professeur pour la journée, lui soutenait qu'il y en avait bien plus encore si on se donnait la peine de fouiller. Namour réussit à le convaincre de remettre cette fabuleuse idée au lendemain et chacun repartit de son côté.

« Y'a une bibliothèque là-dessous ? » demanda Namour à Lucky, toujours aussi frustré de devoir fouler le sol comme un koinkoin sans ailes.

« Tu lis toi ? » demanda Luckystar avec dédain.

« Je voulais voir, c'est tout… »

Luckystar croisa les bras sur son torse et se déplaça vers le corridor qui menait au sous-sol. Namour en déduisit qu'il le guidait alors il le suivit.

Le vent s'engouffrait par la grande arche, inondant le hall d'une fraîcheur vive et cruelle. Raniol était le dernier à ne pas s'être enfui du hall. Il s'étira les membres endolori par le déploiement violent d'énergie et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite. Sa torpeur ne durait pas depuis vingt minutes, qu'un Songeur vint interrompre sa réflexion. Il avait la tête à l'envers et les vêtements complètement déchirés comme s'il venait de se battre avec une créature des cavernes. Pourtant, les Osamodas étaient plutôt réputés pour laisser ce privilège aux autres. Raniol sourit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'i' t'est arrivé ? »

Amrouche mit un pied sur la plus haute marche du perron et s'arrêta. Une violente bourrasque l'entraîna à l'intérieur, le faisant basculer jusqu'à tomber sur ses poignets. Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et râla d'une voix qu'on reconnaissait à peine :

« J'allais le faire, bourrique ! »

Raniol, malgré la compassion qu'il ressentait pour son pauvre ami, ne put réprimer un ricanement qui n'avait rien de méchant. Amrouche se releva et remit ses lambeaux en place. Il avança vers Raniol en se tenant le front et vint s'appuyer contre une arcade.

« J'essaye d'apprendre à voler à mon dragon… Mais un moment je me suis trop reculé et j'ai dégringolé dans le ravin… »

La suite allait de soi le pauvre Osamodas était peinturluré des marques de sa chute. Sa déchéance n'avait rien d'amusant mais elle apportait un certain réconfort à ceux qui entendaient ses anecdotes. Ereinté, Amrouche informa le Iop qu'il partait faire une sieste. Raniol fit la grimace : chez lui, on ne dormait pas à cinq heures de l'après-midi.

« T'es une sacré fénéasse ! Tu dors tout le temps »

Amrouche n'avait pas un tempérament très virulent mais savait retourner la salve quand il la sentait venir. Il plissa les yeux et rétorqua :

« Le sommeil permet au cerveau de faire le tri des informations acquises dans la journée… On comprend pourquoi t'en a pas besoin »

Raniol croisa les bras, coinça plusieurs fois ses prunelles au coin de l'œil puis bougonna :

« Tu m'as vanné là, non ? »

Poursuivre était d'un manque d'intérêt trop flagrant pour être discuté. Amrouche annonça partir se changer et laissa Raniol avec ses questions. L'agacement gagna le Iop il y a pire qu'être stupide, c'est bien de passer pour stupide ! Et ça, même s'il avait du mal à l'appréhender, Raniol le pressentait largement. Mais la bêtise des Iops était devenue un constat plus qu'une rumeur désormais ancrée dans la culture, cette considération entraînait parfois la réalisation de son propre discours. Alors les Iops persévéraient dans leur stupidité et personne ne s'en portait plus mal, …sauf ceux qui aspiraient à plus de respect. Raniol, à lui seul, ne pouvait pas se liguer contre le ressassement de ce stéréotype il en était lentement devenu la victime amère et furieuse.

C'est avec cette sorte de colère imprononçable que Raniol descendit au sous-sol. L'ombre des flammes sursauta à son approche. Une fois en bas, il s'engouffra dans un couloir touffu mais à la petitesse étouffante. Le frottement du papier éveilla sa curiosité. Il s'avança alors dans une pièce qu'il connaissait peu : la réserve de livres –on lui préférait ce nom à « bibliothèque » car, au vu du nombre de livres conservés, il aurait été présomptueux de nommer ce vieux cagibi autrement. Il passa discrètement la tête par l'encadrement en pierre qui servait d'entrée et y vit Namour de dos, sûrement en train de feuilleter un vieux bouquin.

« Hey ! » fit Raniol pour attirer son attention.

Namour se retourna, surpris. Dans sa main droite, il avait un livre ouvert dans la gauche, il avait le bracelet de Djaul. Qui l'eut cru ? A cours de génie, Illusion l'avait dissimulé dans la plus évidente des cachettes : tout près de la légende qu'il reverrait. Mais, bien sûr, tout le monde chez les Songeurs connaissait cette histoire… mis à part le petit Féca qui était clandestinement parti à la pêche aux informations. Raniol écarquilla les yeux.

« Où t'as trouvé ça ? »

Embarrassé, Namour referma bien vite le livre et se claustra derrière des bégayements.

« Je… voulais juste regarder ce livre-ci… Et…et j'ai trouvé ça accroché au cordon »

Il posa le livre sur la table et tendit le bracelet à Raniol qui n'attendit pas pour s'en saisir. Après avoir calmé un moment de défiance, le Iop jeta un œil au titre du bouquin consulté par le Féca : il disait « légende du Crocoburio, naissance et mort d'un fléau ».

« C'est là qu'il était ? » demanda Raniol d'un hochement de tête.

Namour acquiesça faiblement, ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose que d'avoir mis la main sur ce bijou.

« Ce bracelet… il ressemble à celui de la statue » remarqua t-il en désignant l'objet brillant hérissé de pics.

Raniol ne savait par où s'y prendre Namour savait pour l'existence du bracelet -outre le fait qu'il soit désormais le trésor de guerre de Songe Epique. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas le reprendre en lui demandant d'oublier. Il se retrouvait dans l'impasse.

Une voix vint à son aide, une voix qui le cherchait.

« Rani ! Rani ! Tu te caches ? Je t'ai pas vexé au moins ? »

Si c'était bien le dernier endroit où Amrouche espérait retrouver le Iop, il y jeta tout de même un bref coup d'œil à tout hasard.

« Toi ? Dans la réserve de livres ? T'as perdu un pari ou quoi ? »

Il avait eu le temps de se changer et d'enlever la crasse de ses cheveux mais quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient encore du coton de ses cheveux. Raniol, en le voyant débarquer, n'eut d'autre réflexe que celui d'ouvrir la bouche dans un silence béat. Cette attitude exposait bien entendu le bracelet au regard d'Amrouche qui se posa immédiatement dessus.

« Ma parole ! Tu l'as retrouvé ! »

Celui qui surprenait devenait le pauvre être surpris. Il n'eut pas d'autre réaction que celle qu'avait eue Namour : un regard vide et hébété. Plus vif, Amrouche commanda :

« Il faut vite qu'on s'en débarrasse avant qu'Illu revienne ! »

Raniol regarda le bijou. Il eut un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel se confrontèrent beaucoup d'envies contraires. Finalement, sa raison recouvrit ses émois.

« T'as raison ! On va remettre cette merde là où on l'a trouvée »

« Pardon ? »

Un peu perdu dans leurs discussions, Namour tentait d'accrocher leur projet. Amrouche soupira en l'apercevant puis jugea que la seule option était de tout lui expliquer. Ensuite de quoi, ils jetteraient cette infamie dans le gouffre d'où ils l'avaient tiré, quittes à se faire rosser par Illusion tout le restant de leur pathétique existence.


	9. Traitrise est un mot trop dur

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**9****ème**** Episode : « Traîtrise » est un mot trop dur**

(Bonus : cf LIEN pour le début du chapitre)

Cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes que Raniol et Amrouche, suivis par Namour, avaient quitté le temple sans aucune explication. Xinans attendait leur retour comme un familier attend son maître parti s'enquir d'une commission. Il jouait à remonter les aiguilles de sa montre –bêtise suprême aux yeux des autres disciples Xélor- en écoutant la symphonie du vent. Tortue fit soudain irruption dans le hall à la manière d'un bwork tombé dans les orties. Il avait ouï-dire qu'une charmante Iopette allait rejoindre leurs rangs mais que, pris par sa sieste quotidienne, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se refaire une beauté.

« Xi ! Il faut que j'aille chez le barbier refaire une coupe à ce buisson ! »

Xinans, que la générosité arrêtait rarement, se montra plus ferme que d'habitude.

« J'arrête pas de te prêter de l'argent, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? »

« Je n'ai rien sur moi ! déplora Tortue et se secouant dans tous les sens. Rien, mis à part mon kama fétiche »

Et il sortit une piécette brillante du revers de son pantalon. Il la lustra, la regarda plus au jour et lâcha un soupir d'extase. Xinans n'y fit pas attention et laissa filer ce moment de fétichisme sans se rendre compte que ce kama était un de ceux qu'il avait perdu et qui avait été ramassé puis gardé par Tortue en parfaite connaissance de cause. Mais ça, même ce bon vieux Tortue à la mémoire étonnante ne s'en souvenait pas.

Comme chacun sait, il est difficile de détourner un Enutrof de ses précieux trésors. Et pourtant, un ange tomba sur le village Gisgoul, le pas délicat, le cou lisse et impeccable sur lequel pivotait une tête tout aussi délicieuse. Tortue se précipita aux devants de la jeune femme aux formes bien achevées.

« Mademoiselle, que vous êtes exquise, jubila t-il en attrapant le manteau de la belle. Si je puis me permettre, vous m'avez littéralement aveuglé »

Les deux yeux blancs de la Iopette s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent dans un mouvement machinal qui révélait tous les fastes de cette charmante personnalité.

« Tortue, je présume ! dit-elle en faisant claquer ses lèvres. On m'a déjà pas mal parlé de vous. Et ce sera 'madame', pas 'mademoiselle' »

Tortue s'excusa puis s'éloigna, grommelant entre ses dents quelque chose comme quoi les plus gros poissons avaient déjà été ferrés. Le-Ya (car c'était son nom) se tourna vers Xinans, le seul être raisonnable du hall –elle ne savait pas encore, la pauvre- et fit avec entrain :

« Ma petite Ilya est pas dans la coin ? »

Un cri de joie perça l'abîme et fut suivi presque immédiatement d'une tendre accolade entre la nouvelle et celle qu'elle avait appelée.

« Ça y'est ! T'es des nôtres ? » claironna Ilya, facilement soulevée par sa gardienne.

« Oui ! Et tu me supporteras en journée comme ça »

La proximité des deux filles donna quelques doutes à Xinans qui demanda sans ambages :

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« C'est ma belle mère ! » répondit Ilya en tirant la langue d'un air complice.

Xinans écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à relier mentalement la frêle Eniripsa aux ailes frétillantes aux muscles du Iop.

« Ta… belle-mère ? »

« Mon père s'est remarié il y a quelques années. Tu ne savais pas ? »

Ce corolaire pouvait bien être démontré par dix mille théoriciens que ça n'aurait toujours pas semblé naturel. Un peu désorienté, Xinans se tourna vers Le-Ya et demanda :

« Et donc, heu… madame, j'imagine que vous intégrez la guilde pour un peu d'action, tout ça… pour l'aventure, hein ? »

« Hihi ! Ce serait plutôt le contraire, lui avoua la jeune femme. J'ai été mercenaire pendant des années et je me suis dit que, après quinze ans de métier, un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal »

Xinans ouvrit la bouche mais ne produisit aucun son il n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de surprise. Il se confina alors dans un mutisme rare qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

La présence de Le-Ya rameutait beaucoup de monde et, bien vite, le hall se remplit d'admirateurs qu'Ilya essayait de chasser à force de petits cris stridents. D'autres pèlerins de l'extérieur rentrèrent au bercail à l'instant même comme s'ils avaient été appelés par le chant de cette sirène.

« Le-Ya ! T'as pu venir ! » exulta Illusion avec l'énergie qui lui restait.

Il ne put cependant pas aller à ses devants, autrement, son pauvre fardeau se serait écroulé. Ytempia, de ses petits bras empêtrés dans sa toge, essaya de redresser leur mourant sur ses pieds. Ce dernier eut du mal à accepter de marcher par lui-même mais s'y résolut par respect pour ses deux amis. Le-Ya, qui avait d'abord souri, écarta la foule en posant les yeux sur le pauvre bougre tout juste sauvé des griffes de l'industrie du spectacle.

« Poi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Le-Ya ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

Poi redevint tout à coup beaucoup plus valide et se dirigea d'un pas plus que ferme vers sa vieille amie.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Illusion, surpris.

« Bien sûr ! C'est le plus sympa des Iops ! »

Cette réjouissance toute relative n'empêcha pas les accolades entre Le-Ya et Poi que beaucoup autour jalousaient. Si l'aventure de Le-Ya fut contée sur tous les tons, celle de Poi resta, bien entendu, sous silence. L'affaire suivante fut d'inclure ou non les deux Iops dans ce cercle très fermé qu'était Songe Epique. Le débat ne durait pas depuis cinq minutes que tout le monde applaudit les nouvelles recrues. Ils se promirent tous de célébrer leur entrée par un grand repas qui, vous le verrez, n'aura pas lieu à l'heure dite.

Rey sortit d'une alcôve, ameutée par le bruit. Elle eut un grognement agacé en découvrant l'origine du tapage mais trouva en elle l'humilité nécessaire afin de serrer la main aux nouveaux. Sa mission accomplie, Illusion se détacha de la foule et descendit en bas, dans le cocon salvateur de ses lectures. Le « peuple Livre » lui ouvrit les bras il attrapa son préféré et tira légèrement dessus. Il s'attendait à ce que la ficelle se renverse sous le poids du bracelet et produise un léger son métallique dans sa chute. Et pourtant, c'est un livre seul qu'Illusion ouvrit avec fureur. Le cordon avait été dénoué et le bracelet dérobé.

Le cœur vacillant, il le chercha partout et dans les recoins jusqu'aux plus improbables. Il invoqua plusieurs fois sa déesse –lui qui détestait réclamer- en lui demandant de mettre fin à cette vilaine blague. Lorsqu'il remonta parmi les siens, il était devenu blême. Reylishan et Ytempia se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiètes : la peau de l'Eniripsa était presque devenue de la même couleur de sa masse capillaire dont il était si fier.

« Le bracelet… quelqu'un l'a volé » leur dit-il, le souffle coupé.

« Bon débarras ! Un problème en moins ! » rétorqua Rey sans aucun recul.

Ytempia lui secoua le bras elle prenait mieux conscience des catastrophes que cette disparition représentait.

« Non Rey ! Imagine que quelqu'un de mauvais s'en serve ! »

« Et alors ? Si nous on ne sait même pas comment ça marche ni ce que ça peut faire… ! » répondit Rey, totalement détachée des responsabilités qu'un tel pouvoir requérait.

« Moi je le sais »

La réplique d'Illusion laissa les deux autres cois. Elle approfondit du même coup la gravité de la situation, donnant même à Rey des raisons d'enquêter.

« Rey, tu étais au temple aujourd'hui ? » demanda Illusion, plutôt mystérieux.

L'indignation fit tressaillir la Sacrieuse comme si elle s'était prise une décharge électrique.

« Si t'essayes de m'accuser, sache que ton foutu bracelet je l'aurais balancé dans une rivière et m'en serais vantée à la moindre occasion ! Là, on cherche un enfoiré de voleur qui peut nous apporter plein d'emmerdes ! »

« Calme-toi ! Je te crois Rey ! la raisonna Illusion en opinant à ses arguments. Je veux juste savoir si tu n'as pas remarqué un étranger, une présence douteuse, quelque chose du genre… »

Ytempia et Illusion contemplèrent le long silence investigateur de Rey qui hésitait à revêtir le rôle de « balance ». Mais soudain, elle repensa à Lumin et à leur entretien explosif.

« Lumin est venue »

Illusion parut abasourdi.

« Lumin ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? »

« Elle est entrée ici. Elle tournait autour d'Azryl »

« Et où est Azy ? »

Rey haussa les épaules.

« Disparue aussi »

Le génie naturel d'Illusion le conduisit tout de suite à ce qu'il pensait être un lien évident entre tous ces facteurs : Lumin était la coupable toute désignée. Son aversion pour elle n'en fut qu'attisé et il commanda à Rey de partir à sa poursuite.

« Attends ! lui lança la Sacrieuse alors que son ami se jetait déjà résolument vers la sortie. Tu pourrais brasser des heures sans jamais savoir où elles sont parties toutes les deux »

« Mais moi je sais où »

Illusion sursauta, piégé par cette voix sortie de nulle part. Haestan réapparut aux voyants comme dans un tour de passe-passe. Il s'excusa auprès de son leader dont le cœur menaçait d'éclater tant les éléments s'enchainaient.

« Tu sais ça ? »

Haestan baissa la tête pour acquiescer.

« Je les ai suivies. J'ai pensé que… enfin… »

Illusion l'arrêta dans ses explications il n'avait besoin que de la destination pour remède. Les enjolivures viendraient après !

Un peu plus loin, sous l'arcade frémissante d'un ciel sans âme, les vrais coupables du vol du bracelet se glissaient lentement dans la fente d'une grotte dans ce qu'ils espéraient être leur dernier voyage. Namour suivait le duo en tremblant, ignorant les dangers auxquels les deux autres faisaient allusion mais les redoutant de la même façon que s'il les avait vécus. Il hésita un instant à s'engager sous la ligne de pierre qui cerclait l'entrée. Une secousse aurait suffi pour fermer cette issue à jamais il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi personne n'en avait encore eu l'idée.

Lorsqu'il descendit, les vapeurs de souffre le prirent subitement à la gorge. Il cracha ses poumons avant de pouvoir avancer.

« Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? »

Amrouche se retourna pour attendre le Féca. Il n'était pas plus heureux que Namour de revenir dans cet endroit mais se sentait convaincu qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à y descendre une fois leur devoir accompli.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : on a besoin d'un cœur neutre pour ouvrir la porte »

La voix de Raniol s'éleva d'en bas.

« Heu… Am', tu peux venir ? »

Les deux retardataires s'empressèrent de rejoindre le Iop, immobilisé aux pieds des marches. Il n'y avait en effet aucune possibilité d'avancer plus : la voie était inondée, non par de l'eau innocente, mais par la lave que le piège d'Haestan avait réveillée. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence contemplatif, intimidés par les crachats braisés du grand démon de feu.

« C'était prévisible… » soupira Amrouche.

Raniol, d'ors et déjà énervé par ce premier obstacle de taille, se mit à râler :

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

« On avance » répondit l'Osamodas sans l'ombre d'une incertitude.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Namour s'exprimer son indignation :

« Pardon ? »

« T'es un Féca pas vrai ? »

Namour secoua la tête, totalement dépassé.

« Ça veut pas dire que je peux marcher sur la lave ! »

Amrouche ne put réprimer un sourire qui ne convenait pas vraiment à leur situation.

« Pas toi, idiot »

Il se concentra ensuite sur une incantation qui fit frémir Namour. Peu habitué, le Féca se recula dès qu'un filon de lumière lui courut entre les pieds. Il faillit tomber et se raccrocha à Raniol qui lui fit en levant un sourcil :

« T'as jamais vu d'invocation ? »

Namour lui sourit, plus que gêné.

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : avec une amabilité rare, l'énorme craqueleur se pencha pour lui serrer la main. Namour bondit en arrière et se plaqua contre la grande paroi de pierre.

Après un long moment de fraternisation entre les deux individus, Amrouche leur proposa à tous d'embarquer pour la traversée. D'abord peu emballé par l'idée, Namour finit par céder sous les menaces de Raniol, de loin de le plus impatient de tous. Ils voguèrent alors dans la lave, les pieds du craqueleur plus ou moins durcis par la protection offerte par le talentueux Féca. Ils gagnèrent un îlot qui n'avait pas été immergé dans la vague et qui leur servit d'étape sur leur trajet. Ils mirent un pied à terre, bien contents d'en avoir terminé avec cette partie du chemin.

Tandis qu'Amrouche jaugeait l'état des grosses pattes rocailleuses de son craqueleur et que Namour soufflait son soulagement, Raniol regardait la grande porte loin devant eux depuis l'autre côté de la bande de terre. Il considérait le mal qu'ils auraient encore à passer, tous les trois. Dans sa poche, il sentait les pics du bracelet s'enfoncer à travers le tissu dans sa peau. Il le sortit, l'observa avec horreur et se dit que ça n'était sans doute pas la peine de se donner tant de mal pour un si petit objet. C'était un Iop mais il craignait pour la suite : ses gros bras n'arrivaient pas à le rassurer car il avait déjà vécu ce qu'il y avait entre eux et la salle du trésor.

« Et si on le balançait là ? » proposa t-il.

« Je pense pas que ce soit l'idéal… » répondit Amrouche sans trop le regarder.

Raniol tourna plusieurs fois le bracelet entre ses doigts. La colère commença à lui monter.

« Pourquoi ? On va pas se tuer pour revenir là bas, non ? Balançons cette merde dans le feu »

Amrouche aurait dû prendre conscience de l'effort tactique du Iop : éviter le danger ! Voilà un comportement tout à fait atypique de ce genre de guerrier. Et pourtant, plus il regardait l'objet démoniaque, plus Raniol en prenait conscience.

« C'est un item magique. Le feu ne le détruira pas et puis… on risque encore de faire des bêtises, lui expliqua Amrouche, la tête ailleurs. Il faut le remplacer où on l'a trouvé »

« Tu sais mieux que tout le monde ! »

L'Osamodas tourna la tête, étreint par le ton désobligeant du Iop.

« Non, mais je pense qu'il faut arrêter les frais » dit-il avec la douceur candide qui peignait l'expression de son visage.

« Pourquoi vous n'adoptez jamais mes solutions ? Toi, Illu et les autres… »

Amrouche approcha un peu pour entamer une discussion à cœur ouvert, mais il se figea en arrivant à proximité, les yeux rivés sur le poignet de son ami.

« Rani… Pourquoi tu as mis le bracelet ? »

« Réponds à ma question ! »

La virulence du Iop prenait des proportions intimidantes. De plus, désormais, il n'était plus dicté par sa voix seule le bracelet faisait lui aussi office de passerelle entre lui et ses sentiments.

Effrayé, Amrouche n'en démordait pas pour autant. Il essaya de rattraper son ami avant que sa raison ne soit totalement submergée par la haine.

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je te reconnais plus »

« Tu m'as jamais reconnu. Ni aucun de vous ! hurla Raniol, les traits de son visage déformés par la légendaire colère des Iops. Toujours à vous moquer, à penser que les gens comme moi sont trop stupides et ne valent pas la peine d'être écoutés »

Il brandit son bras au-dessus de sa tête, exposant ainsi le bijou qui lui soutirait un tel discours.

« Si ce bracelet peut résoudre mon problème, alors… »

« Tu comptais t'en débarrasser il y a encore une minute ! lui rappela Amrouche dans un dernier élan de courage. Enlève ce bracelet, j't'en prie ! »

« Arrête de me dire ce que j'dois faire ! »

Du bras qu'il avait levé, Raniol saisit le manche de son épée, juste derrière sa tête et accomplit par les gestes ce qu'il ne pouvait par les mots. Il fendit l'air de sa lame, assez rapidement pour égarer un sifflement rageur qui sonnait la retraite pour Amrouche et Namour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i se passe avec ce bracelet ? » bafouilla Namour.

Les Fécas font partie des êtres les plus sensibles à l'énergie émise par les forces mystiques. Namour, qui ne léchait pas les bottes de puissants magiciens, avaient rarement vu un déploiement de mana si puissant et si néfaste. Aussi étonnant que soit ce pouvoir, il était impossible de le contrôler. Les ondes qui s'en dégageaient illuminaient d'une aura rouge son pauvre possesseur épris par ses flammes. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire : Raniol n'écoutait plus ce que lui dictait sa raison et se jetait avec rage sur ce qu'il considérait ce matin encore comme l'un de ses plus précieux amis. Amrouche s'esquivait de la trajectoire de la lame avec beaucoup de mal il n'avait pas vraiment l'agilité d'un tofu et gérait plus mal qu'un autre le combat rapproché. Il se fit repousser jusqu'au dangereux rebord avant la lave fumante.

La seule arme d'Amrouche, le craqueleur, restait loin, pétrifiée, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui prenait ce visage familier de s'agiter ainsi auprès de son maître. D'un bref élan, Raniol porta un coup frontal difficile à parer. Amrouche y échappa avec beaucoup de chance et roula comme un tonneau sur plusieurs mètres. A plat ventre contre la roche brûlante, il siffla. Le craqueleur réagit et se jeta entre son maître et le tranchant de l'épée qui buta contre les bras rocailleux de l'énorme bête.

« Rani ! Ça suffit ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler Rani ! »

L'ampleur de sa hargne –aidée bien sûr par le pouvoir du bracelet- balaya la montagne de pierre qui faisait obstacle. Il fondit sur l'Osamodas avec une force prodigieuse qu'Amrouche lui reconnaissait bien. Pourtant, l'impact n'eut pas lieu. L'épée butta contre une épaisse couche invisible qui produisait d'infimes étincelles bleues lorsque l'on forçait dessus. Ebahi, Raniol chercha d'abord à percer cette protection il combattit tant qu'il put cet étrange ennemi avant de comprendre qui en était la source : le Féca resté silencieux un peu plus loin.

Les bras tendus vers la mêlée, Namour usait de toutes ses forces pour préserver Amrouche du tranchant redoutable de l'épée. Il fut bientôt secondé par le craqueleur qui attrapa Raniol par la tunique avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Sonné, le Iop ne réagit plus pendant quelques secondes. Amrouche profita de cette trêve temporaire pour bondir sur son craqueleur en encourageant Namour à faire de même. Il l'aida à se hisser puis ordonna à leur monture de repartir vers l'escalier qui les avait descendus.

Quand Raniol retrouva ses esprits, il découvrit l'immense étendue de lave qui le séparait dès à présent de sa cible. Le craqueleur trainait difficilement ses pattes dans le magma, poussant parfois de grands râles qui inquiétaient les occupants de ses épaules. En les voyant fuir, Raniol fut pris d'un éclat de rage qui empourpra très vite son visage blanc. Il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête en jurant la mort de ses opposants sa lame se chargea d'une énergie monstrueuse qui ne demandait qu'à ravager toute forme alentour. D'un geste vif, Raniol l'abattit contre la mer de lave qui s'éparpillait sous le passage de ce souffle d'énergie, créant un sillon rouge et biblique (Moïse, reviens !). Mais, sur la trajectoire de cette vague dévastatrice, il avait malheureusement nos deux fuyards et leur moyen de locomotion.

« Oh non… »

Namour serra les dents. Il ne comptait plus trop sur sa magie pour les sauver en fait, il se voyait déjà bel et bien mort, brûlé ou vaporisé. Le craqueleur, lui aussi, avait aperçu l'onde qui avançait vers eux et, si vous ne croyez en rien à la bravoure, écoutez un peu ce qu'il fit : il attrapa ses deux passagers et les lança aussi loin qu'il le put. Ses deux projectiles atterrirent sur la berge, non sans quelques foulures et autres écorchures. Mais ça n'était rien à côté de ce qui arriva au héros du jour : il périt dans une explosion de lumière et de lave. Son cri rauque et désespéré résonna dans toute la caverne ainsi que dans la tête de son maître qui n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, Amrouche sentit son âme s'évanouir au plus profond de lui, comme si une chandelle s'était éteinte et que sa lumière bienheureuse avait cessé de réchauffer le cœur qui l'accompagnait. Un souffle froid et insensible lui redonna le courage d'affronter une nouvelle fois Raniol qui avançait sans problème dans le sillage qu'il avait créé.

Comme Amrouche n'était plus disposé à s'enfuir, Namour prit lui-même les choses en mains et cria au Iop :

« Ne bouge pas ou tu vas finir carbonisé »

Raniol ricana.

« Ah oui ? Je viens d'écarter la lave. Qu'est-ce qui va me carboniser maintenant ? »

« Mon glyphe ! »

Raniol baissa les yeux. Sous ses pieds, le sol craquelé avait adopté une belle teinte couleur sang mais si brillante, si aveuglante, qu'elle n'avait plus rien de naturel. Son aura indiqua au Iop que Namour ne bluffait pas il avait posé ce glyphe de dernier recours dans le seul but de l'arrêter.

« Non, attends… »

Amrouche s'était tourné vers le Féca et, le regard empli de compassion, il pria Namour :

« Enlève ce glyphe, s'il te plait »

Ni Namour ni Raniol ne comprenait ce qui se passait à présent. Plus rien ne bougeait dans ce chaos de feu et d'âmes même le soufflet des geysers s'était éteint. Amrouche, la main tendue, implorait une nouvelle fois le retour à la raison.

« Ranou, je t'en supplie, rends-moi le bracelet…, fit-il d'une voix faible. Je ne sais pas si ce truc exauce les vœux mais… »

Son souffle adoucissait ses paroles, infusant ses intentions d'une volonté pure et sincère.

« Si c'est le cas alors il ne respecte pas les tiens, parce que je sais que tu ne voudrais jamais blesser l'un d'entre nous »

L'altruisme des gens sans armes face aux violences de ceux qui en ont peut inspirer bien des acclamations parmi les couards. Mais Amrouche ne parlait plus avec son courage mais avec cette impression de dernier recours comme celui qui s'apprête à sauter dans l'abîme et qui pense aux choses qu'il rate avant de rebrousser chemin. Mais dans cette position, seul Raniol était en droit de décider de sa survie ou de sa mise à mort de là naissait le désespoir.

A cet instant, la noirceur d'âme de Djaul et de toute l'armée de ses fidèles ne put rien contre le regard humide de l'Osamodas. Avec une fureur bien plus douce et compréhensive, Raniol arracha le bracelet et le jeta loin devant loin, dans le sillon. Il renonçait au pouvoir et réclamait le retour à la réalité. Rassuré, Amrouche respira de façon plus tranquille et retrouva son sourire perdu.

Le dernier des trois était celui qui n'avait pas retrouvé sa tranquillité. Bien au contraire ! Ce blanc lui permettait de renchérir plus que de souffler. Namour se jeta donc sur le bracelet et, sans aucun discours, se sauva par l'escalier. Il sortit de la caverne en courant, sans aucune destination et sans aucun projet immédiat autre que celui d'éloigner le bracelet de ceux qui cherchaient à l'utiliser. Mais il allait si vite qu'il dépassa ses propres ressources et finit par s'effondrer de fatigue, perdu au milieu des landes. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quelqu'un tombe sur lui dans la minute, et il en était très heureux.

Mais nous sommes dans une histoire et rien ne se passe jamais comme on s'y attendrait (du point de vue des victimes bien sûr : nos personnages). Deux pieds nus et noirs s'arrêtèrent devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Namour leva les yeux et rencontra un visage qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis des lustres : c'était Alphaxtra. Il n'avait jamais été si content de voir ce gros bourru de Sacrieur. Il lui sauta presque au cou, essoufflé comme jamais.

« Alpha ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« Calme-toi ! le commanda Alpha en se dégageant de cette affection inespérée. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Ça ! »

Namour lui brandit le bracelet qui avait causé tant de cataclysmes. Alpha le regarda sans comprendre, interrogeant à la fois l'objet et son possesseur.

« Il faut que tu le prennes et que tu le gardes ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Namour remit à son vieil ami l'objet de ses crises d'angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? » demanda finalement Alpha dans une grimace peu rassurée.

Namour reprit ses esprits mais ne réussit pas à abolir les saccades intempestives disséminées dans ses paroles.

« Amène-le loin ! Mais ne le donne à personne, tu m'entends ? Personne ! Même pas… non… surtout pas aux Songeurs ! Même à Azryl, tu m'as compris ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fera s'ils tombent dessus ? »

Namour prit un air plus calme mais aussi plus grave.

« Ils se feront du mal »

Sur ces dernières recommandations, Alpha donna sa parole la plus sacrée et disparut dans le brouillard, laissant Namour dans cette douce illusion de sécurité.


	10. Erreur

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**10****ème**** Episode : Une erreur**

Parfois, le silence est d'or les mots deviennent fortuits et se mettent à peser comme du métal...

Raniol et Amrouche sortirent du ventre de la terre, aussi fatigués que déprimés. L'envol de Namour ne les inquiétait pas autant qu'il n'aurait du. L'heure était à d'autres préoccupations, moins nobles certes, mais plus humaines.

« Je lui galope pas après moi, surtout dans ce noir » décida Raniol en scrutant le paysage mort avec animosité.

« Moi non plus… »

Amrouche s'assit sur le sol en soupirant le battement de sa queue bousculait quelques petits cailloux vagabonds, produisant un bruit des plus agaçants. Bien qu'il n'en eut pas vraiment envie, Raniol s'excusa ouvertement afin de faire taire cette bruyante course-poursuite infernale :

« Tu m'en veux pas trop pour… pour ce qu'i' s'est passé ? »

Sans la moindre expressivité, Amrouche fit craquer ses vertèbres cervicales et répondit en soupirant :

« Le fiasco… Si on retournait au QG ? »

Raniol approuva cette idée. Il sortit l'épée de son dos et, au lieu de frapper ses équipiers comme la tendance le préconisait, il frappa un grand coup dans un des piliers de l'entrée. Le labeur de plusieurs semaines fut réduit à néant en l'espace d'une seconde : les pierres si durement déplacées se firent ensevelir par leurs congénères et bientôt l'escalier disparut sous un océan gris souris.

Lorsque la fumée due à l'éboulement se fut évanouie, Amrouche retrouva l'usage de sa langue.

« Tu fais pas dans la dentelle toi »

« Nop' » répondit le Iop en remballant l'attirail.

« Nom du Dieu Xélor ! s'exclama une petite voix en se rapprochant à une vitesse délirante. Rani, tu es fou ? »

Xinans, qui avait proféré ces mots si savants, s'avança en courant, suivi par Luckystar qui ne s'était pas senti la froideur d'âme d'abandonner ce petit Xélor. Il n'avait besoin que de deux enjambées pour égaler la quinzaine de petits pas qui faisaient de la démarche de Xinans un délice visuel.

« Plus moyen d'accéder au caveau maintenant » observa Xinans en relevant le niveau de gravas qui obstruaient l'entrée.

« C'était l'idée, tête d'enclume » lui imposa Raniol d'un ton qui n'incitait pas la camaraderie.

Amrouche souffla un bon coup. Les preuves étaient effacées, leur fardeau envolé et de bienveillants amis venaient les visiter quoi de plus réconfortant ? Pourquoi il ne se sentait pas à ses aises ? Ses ecchymoses lui rafraichirent la mémoire quand il chercha à se relever, lui soutirant un « aie » troublant.

« Ça va ? » fit Lucky.

« Oui, je suis juste tombé… »

Ça n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Xinans se précipita sur l'occasion de se trouver des talents d'Eniripsa.

« Je suis le spécialiste des bandages ! Regarde les miens ! Faits sur mesure, la grande classe ! »

« Faîtes le taire, je vous en conjure… » supplia Luckystar aux dieux qui l'écouteraient.

Xinans était un dresseur de Temps avant d'être un guérisseur. Mais, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de science en la matière, il ne reconnut pas les foulures normales d'une simple chute.

« Hum… Tombé seulement ? » fit le Xélor en levant un sourcil.

« Non, ce n'est pas… »

Amrouche hésita à dire la vérité car la contourner était encore plus embarrassant que de la dire.

« Mes frères… Je me bats souvent avec eux »

« T'es pas obligé de mentir, le sermonna Raniol avec apathie. Tu peux leur dire… »

Ce dont Raniol se sentait coupable ne s'était sans doute jamais produit. Il pensait que ces bleus venaient du fait de sa furie pendant laquelle il avait momentanément perdu les pédales.

« Non, c'est la vérité, se reprit Amrouche en secouant la tête. Hae vous le confirmera… »

Les Songeurs –autres que Am'- s'échangèrent des regards circonspects et autres mordillements de lèvres. Eux non plus ne se sentaient pas extrêmement fiers ils avaient dû être aveugles ou sourds pour ne pas sentir ce qui se tramait sous leur nez.

« Y'a d'autres choses qu'on doit savoir ? » demanda trop sévèrement Luckystar.

« Oui, hélas… »

On eut alors à raconter le vol du bracelet et la fuite de Namour qui avait « témoigné de la puissance nefaste de l'item » (il n'était pas de bon ton d'avouer que le Féca avait en fait pris peur à la vue des tendances destructrices de son camarade). Luckystar et Xinans écoutèrent non sans quelque appréhension.

« Notre bien-aimé Illusion est parti à la recherche du bracelet, expliqua Lucky. Il pense avoir trouvé le coupable… Mais ce n'est pas après vous qu'il en a »

« Mince, quelqu'un va prendre pour nous alors ? » en déduisit brillamment Raniol.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il adviendrait des gens qu'ils avaient laissés plus loin il fallait les rejoindre et mettre un terme à toute cette confusion. Une pluie drue et chaude s'abattit sur eux alors qu'ils reprenaient la route, accélérant leur rythme de course.

Marcher dans les immenses plaines de Cania donne la même sensation que celle offerte par le vidage quotidien des latrines du Dragon Cochon. Vos pieds se plaignent de n'avoir rien d'autre à fouler que l'herbe éparse des plaines dans laquelle glissaient les serpentins farceurs. Azryl était moins habituée que Lumin à ces longues randonnées monotones mais gardait les devants avec beaucoup de fermeté. Le vent de la mer les surprit bientôt. Azryl se félicita de les avoir menées si loin et dévoila enfin ses desseins à la Crâ qui avait tu les siens :

« Je t'emmène à un endroit que j'ai découvert il y a longtemps… Il est lié au fait que je ne puisse pas invoquer »

« C'est dont ça ton lourd secret ? »

Azryl s'arrêta de marcher, de fatigue et d'indignation.

« C'est déjà assez handicapant, ça te suffit pas ? »

« Excuse-moi, se défendit Lumin en agitant les mains, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je me demandais juste ce qui te rendait si triste »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, tu… as l'air triste. Comme s'il te manquait quelque chose… »

Azryl chercha le moment où elle s'était trahie. Sondée si facilement par une inconnue… Voilà qui était rageant d'avoir gesticulé tant d'années sans que personne ne se penche sur vos états d'âme et pour qu'un jour, un spécimen tombé de nulle part vous visualise tout à fait.

« J'ai toujours fait comme si j'aimais me démarquer, être différente, mais c'est surtout parce que je n'avais pas le choix… » dit-elle à demi-voix.

Lumin fit un mouvement de tête comme si elle comprenait et n'ajouta plus aucun commentaire. Elle montra une grande crique en demandant si c'était là leur destination. Azryl lui fit que non et que l'endroit où elles allaient était près des falaises un peu plus au nord. Elles s'y dirigèrent sans plus de confessions.

Le vent se fit glaçant et inhospitalier. Les remparts de Bonta apparaissaient au loin de l'autre côté des steppes. La ville semblait si petite de loin mais brillait de tous son éclat dans la nuit noire. Azryl eut du mal à retrouver le sillon dans lequel elle s'était aventurée la première fois. En longeant pendant plus d'une heure les parois inhospitalières, les deux filles finirent par trouver la fente qui avait entrainée tant de vaines recherches chez les bontariens.

Lumin entra après l'Osamodas, les mains tremblant d'excitation. Elle ne sentait aucun flux de mana, aucune force magique à l'œuvre mais pressentait, en se laissant humecter par la fraîcheur ténébreuse ambiante, qu'un événement terrible s'était produit dans le murmure de cette tombe. Les murs sans teinte renvoyaient l'image d'un temple déserté depuis des siècles. Une grande stèle en forme de disque sortait du niveau du sol et semblait offrir des informations sur les lieux dans une langue oubliée. Au centre, le sol était percé, ouvert comme de la bidoche par la chute d'un objet ou d'une créature massive. Lumin observa la béance à ses pieds, fascinée par les moulures qu'elle formait.

« Quel est cet endroit ? »

« Là où il est mort »

Lumin releva la tête vers Azryl. Elle ne supportait plus de n'avoir que la moitié des renseignements.

« 'Il' ? »

« Le dragon qui vit en moi… »

L'Osamodas n'arrivait pas à faire de la créature son « invocation ». Une bête bien dressée se taisait, lovée aux pieds de son maître. Le Grouga ne lui appartenait pas il l'investissait de sa présence, riche et sacrée. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur son existence il se manifestait à sa guise, dans ses rêves ou dans les pires situations… C'est comme cela qu'Azryl résuma ses talents à la Crâ qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci se montra totalement d'accord avec ce type de pensée, vénérant derechef les cultes qui dépassent de simples mortels.

Les deux filles s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité, voguant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, l'une découvrant, l'autre revisitant…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda finalement Lumin. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qu'il a choisi ? »

Azryl s'assit sur le rebord du grand trou ses jambes pendaient facilement dans ce vide informe, là où le dragon noir avait expiré son dernier souffle.

« Rey dit que c'est parce que j'ai pas de chance »

« Non, tout a une explication ! »

« J'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… C'est une explication »

Lumin se gratta le menton. Elle n'était pas satisfaite. Tout au fond, il y avait encore des arcanes à décoder. La pierre était remarquablement lisse et bien dégagée pour un vestige millénaire. La mousse à ses pieds ne relevait pas d'une aussi bonne conservation. Lumin y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de plonger ses bras nus et frileux sous le velours de sa cape.

« Il me semble que, si tu ne peux pas invoquer, c'est à cause de lui, déduisit-elle en excellente didacticienne. Aucune autre âme que la sienne ne peut rejoindre le palmarès de ce que tu peux invoquer ou non. Il reste avec toi parce qu'il sait que tu ne le rejetteras pas ! Que tu vas supporter cette situation jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Mais lui, il rejette toute autre âme que la sienne ! Tu peux pas juste le regarder t'engloutir parce qu'il en a envie… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? » se défendit la jeune fille en secouant la tête éperdument.

« Trouve ce qu'il veut… Et refuse-lui ! »

La solution de Lumin n'était pas des plus insensées. Elle avait même de bons fondements si on y regardait avec du recul. Mais les vertus de Dame Raison n'étaient pas à même de convaincre la propriétaire d'une bête de légende.

« Lui refuser ? Mais si je peux faire ce qu'il attend de moi ? supposa Azryl, une flamme pétillant dans les yeux. Et si je peux lui rendre ce qu'il cherche ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? »

Azryl allait répondre mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à affleurer de sa bouche. Le témoignage de ses émotions n'empiétait sur aucun discours rationnel il restait à l'état de songe. Lumin l'encouragea :

« Concentre-toi ! »

Azryl chercha plus en profondeur dans sa mémoire, dans le magma de ses rêves. Elle eut comme une absence durant laquelle une autre voix parla pour elle, plus vindicative, plus esseulée…

« Il cherche … son fils… »

« Et on va lui rendre »

Lumin et Azryl tournèrent violemment la tête vers la fente baignant dans la lumière. Devant elles, une ombre leur avait soufflé ces mots d'une voix affreusement familière. Elles la reconnurent à ses petites ailes insolentes : Illusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvée… si vite ? »

Illusion dressa une main devant lui comme pour couper court à davantage de questions.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin aujourd'hui donc j'aimerais qu'on en finisse rapidement, surtout au vu de l'heure… »

Un peu trop sûre d'elle, Lumin s'avança vers son ancien chef.

« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses cette endroit ? »

« Il se peut aussi que j'ai suivi quelqu'un qui vous ait suivi… » répondit Illusion avec la même vanité.

« Mais c'est pas le cas, hein ? » bougonna Lumin en croisant les bras.

Elle montra la stèle derrière elle.

« C'est pour ça que ces inscriptions sont impeccables, conclut-elle. Tu les avais déjà inspectées ! »

Azryl sursauta. Elle qui se voyait la seule à cacher des choses devenait une malfaitrice bien ridicule face au maître usurpateur.

Illusion adressa un signe sévère à Azryl qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne sachant plus à quel « démon » se vouer.

« Reviens par là, Azy, invectiva Illusion. Reste pas avec cette voleuse ! »

« Quoi ? Moi ? » s'indigna Lumin en marchant sur son manteau.

Il y eut quelques échanges de regards qui ne donnèrent rien. Finalement, Illusion lança le pourquoi de sa venue :

« Rends-nous le bracelet que tu as pris ! »

Lumin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte de la gravité de l'accusation.

« Le bracelet de Djaul ? »

« Tiens donc, fit Illusion avec un ricanement, tu connais son existence… ça nous met sur la piste ! »

Si Lumin était entraînée à se faire enguirlander, ça n'était certainement pas pour les larcins qu'elle n'avait jamais commis.

« T'es malade ou quoi ? meugla t-elle en agitant ses bras droits comme le tronc d'un bambouto. C'est Rey qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Il a disparu, ça doit sûrement être de ta faute ! » renchérit Illusion, sa petite voix résonnant comme un hurlement contre les parois de l'étrange tombeau.

La poitrine serrée par cet échange navrant, Azryl se précipita vers Illusion qui la décevait royalement.

« T'as pas honte de juger les gens comme ça, juste parce que toi tu l'as décidé ? »

« Az' ! »

Une petite main lui attrapa le bras et la tira sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Azryl n'était pas sans indice : ce petit grappin était couvert de bandages blancs que le temps n'arrivait pas à jaunir. Comme si elle avait sauvée Azryl de l'ennemi public numéro un, Ytempia enlaça l'Osamodas en lui faisant promettre de rester dehors. Avec elles, il y avait tout un comité constitué de Songeurs, nouveaux ou anciens. Pendant ce temps, Lumin avait toujours droit à son examen de conscience.

« Je n'ai rien volé ! Tu m'entends ? »

« Je t'entends mais je n'te crois pas ! »

Illusion serra les dents. Il réfléchit un moment puis appela Remilive resté assis sur ce qui les amenés : une sorte de carriole tirée par deux dragodindes (l'une rousse et l'autre indigo mais qu'importe, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas connaître le nom du dresseur non plus !). Remi s'avança avec la démarche d'un pandikaze mal réveillé et s'agrippa au pan de la montagne pour en tirer un morceau gros comme un œuf de Kralamour. Il le roula devant la fente avec une agaçante facilité devant le regard outré de Lumin qui se faisait emmurer vivante. Elle se jeta contre l'obstacle sans beaucoup de résultat, hurlant des appréciations enragées contre Illusion et ses accusations.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta Azryl en se tournant vers Illusion.

L'Eniripsa ne répondit pas et offrit une mine dépitée aux autres restés silencieux. Haestan n'avait pas grand-chose à déclarer, honteux d'avoir participé à un tel fiasco. Reylishan, elle, gardait sa position en tailleur, la tête posée dans sa main.

« Elle ne ment pas. Elle n'a pas le bracelet »

Illusion regarda Rey sans comprendre d'où son amie tirait cette conclusion un peu trop laxiste mais n'osa pas porter de contre à ses propos.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça se sent, c'est tout, répondit Rey avec une contrition presque coupable. Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir devant nous… »

« Mais bien sûr qu'elle n'a rien fait ! » surenchérit Azryl, abasourdie par le châtiment administré.

Illusion secoua la tête et parla doucement, ignorant les insultes de Lumin à travers l'armure de pierre.

« C'était préventif… »

On arrêta de parler en attendant l'explication. Finalement, la faute fut rejetée sur Azryl qu'Illusion darda du regard avec insistance :

« Elle en sait trop maintenant ! On doit finir vite si on ne veut pas que notre projet tombe à l'eau »

« Finir quoi ? » ragea Azryl en essayant de ne pas estropier Illusion en le secouant.

Un silence pesant tomba on n'osait pas dévoiler la substance d'un tel plan. C'est son investigateur qui porta la responsabilité d'une telle affaire.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous allons rendre au Grougalorasalar son fils »

Azryl fixa Illusion comme s'il venait de prononcer la plus grande bêtise de tous les temps.

« Quel moskito t'a piqué ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est mort ! »  
>« Mais il y a une possibilité de le ramener à la vie ! La Crocobur ! clama l'Eniripsa en sortant un carré de papier de sa poche. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'on ignore où elle se trouve... C'est là que nous avons besoin de ton aide et de celle du bracelet ».<p>

Cette page, arrachée à son live de contes, donnait la peinture de ce que les ancêtres reconnaissaient comme l'épée qui avait fauché tant des leurs : la Crocobur. Cette pièce rare, elle aussi sûrement disparue, avait donc les vertus de rappeler son maître du monde des défunts, tout comme… son père ?

L'histoire paraissait insensée, et pourtant, les autres Songeurs –même les plus incrédules- avaient l'air d'y croire. Comme Illusion voyait que le sort de Lumin avait l'air d'ébranler l'Osamodas, il lui adressa une tape dans le dos avec douceur.

« C'est juste le temps qu'on mette tout en place. Ça ira vite… »

« Mais, si le bracelet a disparu… ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent, pris en étau dans cette situation peu commune. Illusion n'avait rien perdu de son optimisme harassant. Il hocha la tête et dit :

« On le retrouva »

Ils cheminèrent en silence jusqu'au temple. Ytempia se reposait contre l'épaule de Rey, les yeux ouverts broyant une culpabilité naissante. Remilive n'offrait à voir que son dos massif mais n'avait probablement pas énormément de remords sur ce qu'il avait aidé à accomplir (et sur ce qu'il ferait sans doute plus tard). Retrouver le bracelet était une nécessité primordiale qui conférait à Illusion de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter -en plus d'un sérieux mal de crâne. Il joignait les mains en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Azryl osait parfois un regard timide vers lui elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

Ils mirent quelques heures à rejoindre le temple, ralentis par des troupeaux de bouftous perdus qui n'étaient sûrement pas au courant de l'énorme coup que préparait le cortège. A leur arrivée, des mines déconfites les accueillirent avec tout l'ensemble pléthorique des situations de crise. Poi et Leya –qui n'étaient au courant d'aucun fait- regardaient muettement leurs petites bouches s'agiter sans trouver le facteur de gravité. Illusion ne comprit pas immédiatement l'objet de leur désarroi. Ce fut à Luckystar d'expliciter pour tout le monde dans une harangue aussi distinguée que littéraire :

« Nos comparses ci-présent sont coupables du crime suivant : avoir trouvé puis dérobé le bracelet que nous avions récupéré au péril de notre vie mais qui, selon le plaidoyer des fautifs, posséderait des pouvoirs négatifs. Il semblerait que les désirs du porteur se réalisent en effet mais contre toute considération de bien ou de mal. Ce crime qui n'en était pas un nous a permit d'arriver à la conclusion suivante : aucun Songeur n'est d'accord pour tolérer qu'une telle infamie soit… »

Illusion bondit, coupant Lucky en plein milieu de ses élans sophistiqués :

« Où il est ? »

« Quoi donc ? » rétorqua Lucky, un peu vexé.

« Le bracelet triple buse ! »

Raniol sépara les deux individus, prenant même le privilège de bousculer son propre meneur. La vélocité d'Illusion le ramenait à une de ses propres déviances dont il n'était à vrai dire pas très fier. Illusion s'écarta, se sentant comme trahi par les siens.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre, mais pensez à ce que cette guilde représente pour vous, ce qu'elle a construit en nous ! »

Il les regarda les uns après les autres, constatant avec triomphe que sa réplique causait son petit effet.

« On est tous différents en somme. On n'est pas très grands, très honorables, très reconnus… mais on se serre les coudes comme une famille et pas comme… un comité ordinaire »

Il est temps maintenant de vous distraire, alors que ce court sur pattes prévoyait un des plus grands coups d'état de l'histoire du monde des douze, en vous rapportant quelques petites anecdotes sur nos amis Songeurs.

Ils n'étaient pas très grands (Illusion parlait sans doute avant tout pour lui), certes, ils n'étaient pas honorables, ça non ! Reconnus ? Vous plaisantez ? Ils étaient connus mais pas reconnus, car le préfixe fait toute la différence. Songe Épique était née d'un rêve exotique qui embaume toute les ambitions de nouveaux chefs de guilde : l'harmonie. Cette notion, bien qu'un peu abstraite, réunissait des concepts moins vagues et facilement exprimable comme l'entraide, le partage, la dévotion… Des valeurs pures et généreuses qui font rêver l'intellect mais nous débecte quand on se trouve devant elles. Illusion n'avait pas échappé à la règle il avait juste eu le petit coup de chance qui lui avait permis de supporter avec insouciance ces valeurs impies qu'il ne remarquait même plus.

La fragile Ytempia, si elle courait panser les tourments des autres, ne prenait jamais la peine d'ôter ses propres bandages. Ils cachaient pourtant un terrible secret qui la faisait trembler dès qu'elle en touchait une extrémité par un mot ou une expression qui lui rappellerait ce terrible souvenir. Avant la guilde, elle errait, rongée par sa faute, dans les plaines des scarafeuilles la rencontre avec Rey la détourna de sa détresse et lui permit de s'immiscer dans des problèmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La frigorifique Reylishan avait peut-être été une bonne copine dans une autre vie… Mais à son réveil, son ancienne personnalité avait disparu en même temps que ses souvenirs. Elle n'était plus à même de ressentir aucune émotion instinctive son essence même avait été volée, comme si on lui avait arrachée ses sentiments à la pince. Incapable de les retrouver, Rey s'était mise en route en quête, non pas de richesse et de gloire, mais de ces bribes ridicules d'émotions qui nous envahissent discrètement sans que nous ne les apercevions. Chaque jour servait à remplir un peu plus ce trou qu'elle avait dans le cœur grâce à l'aide d'Ytempia et du reste de la guilde, bien entendu.

Xinans vivait de marche et de parlotte jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ses parents lui conjurent à lui et a son frère –qui n'était pas moins insupportable- de partir explorer le vaste monde, façon pour eux de leur demander d'« aller casser les pieds à quelqu'un d'autre ». Il prit ce départ très à cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la seule chose après laquelle il soit en quête était la parfaite solitude. Dans les villes, personne n'écoutaient ses histoires abracadabrantesques et les autres Xélors, horrifiés d'accueillir le trop peu ponctuel Xinans, le chassaient de leurs réunions avec force d'injures. Balloté d'une cité à l'autre, Xinans était sur le point de perdre espoir quand une oreille se tendit à ses inepties. Ses discours gagnèrent en sagesse et en cohérence et bientôt, certains arrivaient même à tenir d'un bout à l'autre d'une histoire sans partir se jeter dans un champ de ronces.

Dans le volet de la famille indigne, on retrouve bien entendu Amrouche. Il n'était pas le dernier né de la famille mais le plus mal né, tyrannisé par les frères cadets et mené en bateaux par les aînés. Sa faiblesse venait aussi bien de sa tendance à gambader sans regarder devant lui que de sa manie de s'endormir partout et n'importe quand. On peut dire qu'il illustrait très mal la dévotion communautariste des Osamodas ou du moins qu'il la faisait mentir. Après des années de silence, le jeunot décida enfin de réclamer ses droits le choc fut aussi brutal d'un côté comme de l'autre. La porte lui fut grande ouverte pas question de ménager ceux qui bafouaient les règles, aussi injustes soient-elles ! Survivant à la lutte contre le monde extérieur, froid, bête et méchant, Amrouche trouva une deuxième famille qui ne lui frappait pas sur la tête en riant afin de le punir de son étrange narcolepsie.

Bien plus chéri par ses parents que nos précédents exemples, Luckystar avait pour fardeau de toujours être à la hauteur d'un père qu'il ne connaissait que par les contes qu'en faisait sa mère. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais existé, peut-être l'avait-il abandonnée pour partir avec une bworkette plus sexy… Personne ne le sait ! Mais Lucky y croyait et voulait transférer cette fierté héritée au fil de sa propre descendance. Et quel acte le caractériserait ? A force de trop y réfléchir, Lucky, sous ses airs pédants, ne voyait vraiment pas par quelle prouesse il deviendrait un être de légende. Cette obsession pourrit sans doute ses plus belles années jusqu'à ce que… vous le savez bien.

Haestan donnait à voir de lui beaucoup de ce qu'aucun Sram ne garderait à la vue. Ce peuple de l'ombre, invisible à l'œil des citadins, fait commerce de filatures et d'assassinats aussi discrets que propres. Pourtant ça n'était pas la voix suivie par ce Sram-ci, accoudé aux bars ou aux guichets, à l'écoute des éphémérides. Il déliait une langue qu'il n'avait pas et s'en servait allégrement contre les lois normales de la discrétion. Comme il était en voix de devenir la cible de ses congénères, Haestan se mit à s'intéresser à la faune, passant le plus clair de son temps à courir après des dragodindes aux Montagnes Koalak. Ça n'était pas vraiment l'image qu'on se faisait d'un Sram ! Même les koalaks en eurent honte et l'obligèrent à se retrancher dans les Landes de Sidimote, aujourd'hui havre de paix pour lui et ses passions plus si secrètes que ça…

Raniol était un combattant qui n'avait jamais un instant douté de sa force. Bercé dans l'illusion bénigne qu'il était le meilleur, il tomba des nues en découvrant les bêtes de foire –pas toi Poi…- qui couraient le monde, une hache de guerre posée sur l'épaule à la manière d'un vulgaire châle. Le retour à la réalité fut plutôt rude mais encouragea Raniol à se surpasser. Beaucoup de fois il renonça, sur de mauvais conseils ou autres accrochages dramatiques, mais il y avait ce comité qu'il appelait « maison » et qui acquiesçait à toutes ses bavures, si bien qu'il se sentit libre de faire le meilleur comme le pire, en vrai Iop.

Tous n'étaient pas des reclus tiraillés par leur conscience un peu trop propre. Certains avaient juste un goût bizarre pour les complications. Quel Sacrieur ne l'a pas ? Mais des complications d'ordre physique n'étaient pas assez pour Umbrea qui chérissait plus que tout les torsions grotesques d'un visage au bord de l'explosion. Sa vision du monde et des gens étaient une énigme qui aurait pu être étudiée par tous les grands savants mais aucun n'avait, parait-il, la patience de se pencher sur son cas. Il connaissait pourtant chaque nom de chaque sentier, de chaque lac, l'auteur de chaque graffiti aux latrines d'Astrub. Ce savoir et cette popularité étaient peut-être à l'origine de son intégration… Mais même Illusion ne s'en souvenait pas.

Tortue nourrissait le rêve généreux de donner de son amour à toutes les belles mercenaires du monde des douze. Là-dessus, il possédait une tolérance raciale qui ferait rougir nos libéralistes les plus radicaux. Ses doigts auraient pu mordre si on y avait ajouté des dents et pourtant, Tortue était la galanterie même. Il savait s'avouer vaincu devant une femme mariée… Une poule déjà rentrée dans son poulailler n'était plus gibier facile ! Déguisé en sens de l'honneur, sa couardise faisait bon effet sur ceux à qui il confiait ses beaux principes. Amusée de son ouverture d'esprit ainsi que de ses papillonnages amoureux, la guilde avait su lui faire une place… auprès des fourneaux !

Il y eut d'autres excentriques tels qu'Anyline et Fandolf, phénomènes exclusifs, ainsi que de plus fortes têtes. Remilive était l'exemple de la forteresse qui ne bouge pas quelque soit le projectile lancé contre elle. Et pourtant, une maigre brise –qui image ici la « réplique plein de piquant »- suffisait parfois à l'éparpiller. Il en avait autant dans la tête que dans les bras, bien qu'il le niait. Un jour, sa femme lui trouva la mine plutôt grise il partit en quête de jeunesse. Le lendemain, elle le trouvait mou il partit en quête de vitalité. Le sur-lendemain, il manquait d'attention Remilive partit donc en quête de chaleur… Et il la trouva.

Parfois même, des cœurs plus tendres qui cherchent plus à rendre qu'à quémander, venaient frapper aux portes du temple porteur de chaos. Ils trouvaient souffrance à leurs soins ce fut le cas d'Ilya, aussi dévouée que timide.

Et il y en eu d'autres encore ! Si vous avez effleuré de votre intelligence les mésaventures de Poi ou la jeunesse sainte de Le-Ya, vous pensez bien que ce qui les avait guidés à Songe Epique se trouve avant tout dans le tissu infini de relations que se forgent les aventuriers au fil de leurs péripéties. De ce jeu magnifique ressort chaque fois une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau pari, une nouvelle chance. Certains viennent, d'autres partent la guilde n'est qu'un lieu de passage ou ces cœurs, une fois, s'unissent puis, une autre fois, s'éloignent.

Car oui, des fois ces fils se coupent, par orgueil ou par dépit. Mais reste le souvenir précieux de ce qui nous fait sourire ou pleurer. Alors, quand bien même vous vous moquerez de moi et de tout ce que la petite Azryl avait pu reconstituer dans sa tête du passé de chaque Songeur, laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de l'amour que les gens peuvent vous porter.

Je ferme ici cet interlude qui nous aura éloignés du drame qui se profile mais qui revint en mémoire des Songeurs au moment où Illusion leur rappelait tout ce qu'eux lui devaient afin d'emporter leur consentement à ce qu'il se préparait à faire et qu'il reconnut sans sourciller :

« Nous allons faire ce que le Crocoburio voulait : asservir Bonta »


	11. A mon humble rêve

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**11****ème**** Episode : A mon humble rêve**

La nouvelle était tombée. Ceux qui l'avaient entendue n'avaient d'autres choix que celui de grossir le rang ou de se taire. Il y avait un enjeu de taille au bout du compte mieux valait ne pas se tromper !

Replaçons la scène comme il se doit : un hall aux allures cauchemardesques et dans lequel le va et vient ne demande aucune enquête. Mais ce jour-là, il n'y avait que des Songeurs, rassemblés pour l'événement. Par ennui ou par respect, les intrus s'étaient retirés dans les pièces voisines, les laissant tous face au dilemme suivant : fallait-il suivre Illusion dans ses élans démesurés ou bien lui donner un grand coup sur la tête ?

Le premier à réagir fut Poi qui leva un doigt gêné au dessus de l'assistance. Illusion allait lui permettre de prendre la parole –aussi discrètement que possible- quand un coude lui rentra dans les côtes. C'était la manière habituelle pour Rey de faire remarquer qu'il y avait un os dans le potage.

« J'ai récemment perdu la foi en l'école brakmarienne… Je suis bontarien. » fit Poi à mi-voix.

Il fallait être sacrément sûr de soi ou bien être complètement inconscient pour se lier au camp adverse lors d'une telle réunion. Mais la franchise était la plus grande vertu de Poi qui refusait autant le mensonge chez lui que chez les autres. Illusion blêmit. Peut-être que si le Iop n'avait pas fait deux mètres et s'il n'avait pas eu cette phénoménale épée dans son fourre-tout, il lui aurait sauté dessus comme un chacha sur sa pelote. Mais ça n'aurait pas été d'une excellente impression, surtout auprès de Le-Ya et des autres.

« Bien, et bien… Que… tu… fais ? »

Cette phrase brillamment construite fut sa seule argutie. Poi agença les morceaux dans sa tête et chercha une issue à ce cul-de-sac. Le-Ya vint à sa rescousse.

« On est… des bleus pas vrai ? Donc, en tant qu'initiés on n'a pas à se mêler des affaires importantes de la guilde pour le moment, non ? »

La plupart des Songeurs opinèrent du chef, heureux que la solution ne se soit pas signée dans le sang. Illusion aussi appuya ce point de vue.

« On va donc vous… laisser en débattre ! » claironna la Iopette futée en emmenant Poi –pas encore conscient du génie de cette feinte.

Ils sortirent par la grande porte, évitant ainsi de se faire coincer dans les recoins du temple. Rey gratifia Illusion d'une sévère tape sur la tête –celle que tous attendaient sans doute avec beaucoup d'impatience.

« Mais t'es complètement… ! Sortir ça devant tout le monde, même les nouveaux, sans éplucher leur dossier, voir leurs antécédents, sans même prendre le temps de bouger tes petites fesses jusque dans une pièce plus au calme… ! Tu veux que je t'ampute des deux jambes et que je les donne à manger aux crocodailles ? »

Il y eut un long silence de répression. Finalement, Illusion croisa les bras et battit des ailes.

« Poi et Le-Ya ne diront rien »

« Moi je pensais qu'on les enfermerait dans des grottes » maugréa méchamment Azryl, toujours sous l'effet de l'injuste pénitence infligée à Lumin.

Illusion ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, avançant avant tout qu'il fallait retrouver Namour et le bracelet avant que « quelque chose de grave ne se produise » -à croire qu'asservir Bonta n'était qu'un échauffement sur le créneau du midi. Azryl avait naturellement peur pour son ami Féca et fit promettre –avec beaucoup de mal- à Illusion de la laisser s'en charger.

« Je pense savoir où il est. Il ne regorge pas d'imagination »

« Et comment se fait-il qu'il ait trouvé la cachette du bracelet ? » s'indigna tout à coup Illusion en accusant presque le Féca de cet affreux sauvetage.

Raniol, qui n'avait pour le moment pas exprimé la moindre opinion, se manifesta hardiment :

« Vive la planque… Accroché à ton bouquin favori…»

« Vous connaissiez tous cet histoire ! argumenta Illusion avec colère. Combien y'avait-il de chance que vous alliez fouiner ici ? »

« Il suffit qu' l'un de nous n'ait pas encore eu à souffrir d'ton radotage, intervint Remilive qui, s'il ne retenait pas grand-chose de ce qu'on lui disait, se rappelait brièvement du récit du Crocoburio. Le p'tit nouveau a voulu y j'ter un œil mais ça, t'l'avais pas prévu, cervelle de piou ! »

Azryl appuya cette théorie :

« Oui, c'est ma faute s'il a voulu se documenter… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Ytempia saisit le bras d'Azryl avec cette angoisse insurmontable qui ne défronçait jamais ses sourcils.

« C'est un Féca et il me connaissait bien. J'ai pas pu lui cacher pour le Grouga… Il a tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis désolée, j'ai dû trahir le secret… »

Illusion leva le doigt comme pour reprendre la parole. Rey lui lança un regard si foudroyant que l'Eniripsa se recroquevilla presque entre ses ailes l'heure n'était plus aux crêpages de chignon.

Azryl se mit immédiatement en route, encouragée par quelques saluts peu bavards. Il régnait toujours une sorte d'exaspération savamment orchestrée par Rey à l'aube même de l'opération. L'autorité d'Illusion était au bord de la déchéance et ça, il le comprenait très bien.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer… Vous verrez que ce n'est pas si idiot »

Ceux qui avaient entendu cette partie continrent leurs remarques afin de laisser ceux qui écoutaient étayer les leurs.

« Il y a longtemps, le Crocuburio est mort alors qu'il marchait vers Bonta. Il avait fait se lever une armée constituée de créatures des marais qui… »

« Abrège, le coupa Remilive, on sait tout ça ! »

« Oui,… heu… bien ! Il est possible de ressusciter cette créature si on retrouve son épée »

« Et pourquoi elle t'suivrait ? » grogna Remi.

« Parce qu'aussi diabolique que soit un être ou un monstre, il y a toujours plus de chance qu'il se retourne contre ses ennemis plutôt que contre ses parents… »

Xinans fit un bond d'au moins deux fois sa taille –ce qui, d'un point de vue moyen, n'était pas une prouesse remarquable.

« Le Grougalorasalar ! Azryl ? »

Tous comprirent alors que la clef d'un nouvel empire rebâti grâce à la fureur d'une créature du passé serait uniquement due à un sursaut d'amour paternel.

Poi et Le-Ya ne s'étaient pas enfuis bien loin mais assez pour ne pas se faire poursuivre par un comité de repentance. La séduisante Iopette sautillait partout en menant son interrogatoire : où était passé Poi tout ce temps ? Avait-il une petite amie ? Projetait-il de repartir battre la campagne ? Elle esquiva brillamment le communiqué d'Illusion qui ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Pourtant, Poi n'arrivait pas à y faire abstraction –et peut-être même cela l'arrangeait-il !

« Yayon… ça ne te fait rien de savoir ce qu'Illu a en tête ? »

Le-Ya se laissa entortiller un moment dans les appréhensions de Poi puis offrit un large sourire inconvenant.

« Tu penses que ce petit Eni pourrait conduire la rébellion ? »

Ils éclatèrent subitement de rire, abasourdis par leur propre naïveté. Peu après ça, Le-Ya s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir bavarder plus longtemps et retourna auprès de ses petits louveteaux, petits miracles aussi efficaces que la gangrène, qui attendaient sans doute leur allaitement quotidien.

Poi se dirigea vers l'est, guidé par une bonne intuition. Une Crâ au regard d'aigle le vit approcher à plusieurs lieux à la ronde et se précipita vers lui à grande enjambées, un sac en fibres tout déchiré autour de l'épaule.

« Tu rentres ? »

Poi acquiesça en se grattant la nuque. La jeune fille lâcha son soulagement :

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus me voir… »

« Idiote ! »

La Crâ esquiva une tape amicale et se sauva aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, ne donnant aucune chance à son ami qui peinait à la rattraper.

Poi ne parla pas du plan d'Illusion à ses amis assis à la taverne et Le-Ya ne se confessa ni à son époux ni à ses petits monstres au sujet d'une éventuelle attaque. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez impliqués dans la guilde pour croire à une telle folie et pourtant ils se taisaient quand même, au cas où…

Mais il y en avait une qui refusait de se taire et qui avait été –à bon escient- enfermée dans le tombeau d'un dragon. De plus, depuis qu'on lui avait joué ce vilain tour, elle était résolue à faire manger ses ailes à ce petit Eniripsa prétentieux. Après des heures de lutte contre une paroi rocheuse que ses petits bras n'arrivaient pas à faire bouger, Lumin réfléchit à un plan plus élaboré pour sortir de là. L'absence d'énergie dans l'air l'empêchait de pratiquer la magie elle dû recourir à la méthode archaïque du silex et des brindilles pour s'alimenter en feu. Elle plongea le bout de plusieurs de ses flèches dans les flammes et les lança par un interstice en priant pour que quelqu'un remarque sa disparition… et s'en inquiète. Elle se calfeutra contre une paroi pleine de mousse et attendit sans plus de recours.

La nuit tomba, une nuit froide et rude contre laquelle il n'était pas bon de lutter. Azryl avait depuis longtemps vaincu sa peur des chafers elle n'avait plus peur que des siens et de leurs jugements. Elle courut jusqu'à Astrub et questionna tous les veilleurs qui lui conseillèrent d'aller se coucher. Au petit matin, elle rendit les armes et s'assit contre les pierres ocres de la banque. Les premiers rentiers pointèrent leur nez, impatients d'imaginer les fortunes pondues pendant qu'ils dormaient. Ils passèrent sans la gratifier d'un regard, préoccupés par leur seule paire de fesses. Azryl se retira à l'auberge où elle passa la journée, puis celle d'après…

Ces journées furent longues pour tous nos personnages elles révélaient une saleté commune qui s'attachait avec vigueur, établissant des causes et des conséquences sans jamais dépasser le barrage de la conscience. On ruminait sa faute sans un bruit et on cherchait comment embrayer sur l'étape suivante sans trop se dégouter soi-même.

Une semaine passa. Les fortunés du matin ne perdaient pas leur habitude et retournaient inspecter leurs fonds à l'heure où chantent les bwaks. Azryl se posa contre le mur et se blottit la tête entre ses coudes en attendant que les commerçants ouvrent leurs échoppes ainsi que leur boîte à renseignements. Le bruit d'un burin contre le pavé interpella l'attention de la jeune Osamodas. Elle jeta un œil entre les jambes des riches passants et vit que de petits bras travaillaient à la reconstruction de cette route négligée par les bottes des mercenaires. Elle s'approcha en position accroupie afin de ne pas perdre cette silhouette pliée au-dessus de son ouvrage. Un Enutrof mal luné piétina presque le pauvre travailleur et l'insulta derechef après avoir éparpillé ses outils.

« Bonne journée ! » rétorqua l'artisan d'un air jovial.

Azryl s'esbaudit :

« Namour ? »

Le Féca poussa sa frange brune de devant ses yeux et constata qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Bizarrement, il ne le vécut pas comme une catastrophe et accepta sans discuter de suivre Azryl à leur endroit favori.

Leur arbre avait été soumis aux épreuves du vent et de la glace. Il gigotait comme une aile brisée ballotée par les caprices atmosphériques. Namour et Azryl l'observèrent sans oser s'assoir dessous, au cas où une branche se détache…

« T'as trouvé du boulot alors ? » commença Azryl avec une joie sincère.

« Oui, j'ai toujours aimé tout ce qui est manuel. Je me demande pourquoi j'allais me risquer à l'aventure alors que j'avais ce goût pour le dallage » confia Namour en se triturant ses doigts déjà bouffés par la craie.

« Laisse-moi deviner, t'es tombé sur deux baltringues un peu neuneus et tu t'es dit que t'allais les suivre pour leur sauver la mise parce que, partis comme ils étaient, ils se seraient faits dévorer comme des biscuits apéritif… »

Namour n'eut pas la modestie d'imposer le contraire c'était vrai… Alpha et elle n'auraient pas pu aller loin sans l'incroyable soutien de leur Féca préféré. Désormais, Namour n'avait plus peur de s'en vanter. Il y avait pourtant un malaise qui planait et qui concernait sans nul doute leur nouveau mode de vie…

« T'es venue pour le bracelet, hein ? »

Azryl approuva de façon très professionnelle.

« C'est très important ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en ferais ? »

« C'est pas moi que ça concerne… »

Namour sortit de ses gongs et sa passivité explosa d'un seul coup.

« J'ai vu ce qui se passait quand on utilisait cette chose ! Ta guilde est incapable de le contrôler ! Personne ! »

« Je te demande pas de le donner à la guilde mais à moi… »

La suavité de l'attitude d'Azryl avait quelque chose de doux et de maternel, une saveur difficile à rejeter et ça même au prix du bien de l'humanité.

« Non…, se durcit Namour en secouant la tête. Cette chose contrôle les gens et réveille en elles les pires instincts »

Azryl sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'une petite Osamodas comme moi puisse faire ? Invoquer le Grouga ? »

Namour n'osait répondre. C'était une possibilité à laquelle il avait pensée mais qui n'arrivait pas à sembler assez plausible pour figurer parmi les cataclysmes possibles. Lorsqu'il regardait son amie, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce dont il avait été témoin avec Raniol quelques jours plus tôt. Sa confiance le perdit alors :

« Je ne l'ai pas, je l'ai confié… »

« A qui ? Nam ! A qui ? » le pressa Azryl en lui tapotant les épaules.

Le nom d'Alpha ne tarda pas à suivre. Une chaîne imperceptible d'événements se déclencha alors, précipitant le monde dans ce que nous verrons ensuite, si vous le voulez bien…

Sans nouvelles d'Azryl, les Songeurs tentaient de s'occuper sans trop penser aux détails de l'opération. Mais la percée de ciel bleu n'avait plus la même beauté aux yeux de Luckystar qui chaque jour montait les tourner vers le nord afin d'attraper ce petit carré de couleur. Ytempia et Rey se câlinaient sans rien dire. Ils ne se quittaient plus à vrai dire, ce qui n'était pas sans réveiller les inquiétudes. Les plus « occupés » passaient la journée dehors et rentraient lorsque la louche bondissait dans l'écuelle. En rentrant, ils croisaient Illusion, scotché au perron, plus attentif que Lucky dans son observation des environs. Ce jour-là, Rey somma son ami de faire une pause.

« Mais… elle va rentrer ! Elle est en de bonnes mains. Et puis… Lucky surveille si elle arrive ! »

Luckystar, qui avait l'oreille plus fine encore que la vue, jeta une grimace de mécontentement à Rey qui lui répondit d'un geste peu gracieux.

« J'aurais dû vous en parler avant » soupira Illusion sans bouger.

« Ça c'est clair… T'es un bout laid »

Une fois encore, le réconfort de Rey était au rendez-vous. Heureusement, une petite tête joyeuse se dandina jusqu'à eux, portant avec lui de bonnes recharges de gaieté en ce jour triste.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire {~ : * » fit Xinans en levant ses grandes manches.

Craignant le pire, Rey s'extirpa de toute participation en montrant les dents au Xélor inventif. N'ayant pas autant d'arguments, Illusion demanda à connaître les règles.

« Je serais le chef pendant une semaine pour t'alléger un peu, et c'est moi qui m'occuperait de cette opération qui t'embarrasse tant »

On cessa de parler pendant plusieurs secondes comme si la fin du monde venait d'être annoncée et demandait une certaine approche psychologique avant d'éclater. Mais là, tout ce qui éclata fut le rire effréné des têtes de guilde, une fois encore ravis par la candeur conquérante de leur Xélor fétiche. Xinans, lui, ne trouvait en revanche rien de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Vous n'aimez pas mon idée… »

« Merci Xi' ! Tu m'as redonné le sourire ! » le félicita Illusion en tapant dans ses mains pour se calmer.

« Toujours des idées excellentes… Bah bien sûr ! » railla Lucky du haut de sa tour.

Sous sa réputation de grand farceur, Xinans cachait un bel arsenal d'anecdotes qui pouvait parfois aller contre la réputation de certains moqueurs.

« Tu disais pas ça quand tu t'es mis à danser ivre mort en agitant des postiches en laine de bouftou pour faire le pompom boy… Et c'était mon idée »

Le ton du Crâ changea du tout au tout il portait l'exaspération attendue.

« Mauvaise idée toujours ! Et on n'est pas obligés d'en parler ! »

Xinans sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait de son retour dans la compétition. Illusion eut du mal à sécher ses larmes tellement le numéro était excellent. Mais il tomba sur eux ce qu'on nomma par la suite une « mauvaise nouvelle ». Le jet d'une flèche frôla leurs visages euphoriques et gela l'atmosphère comme le souffle du Grand Dragon d'eau. Tous regardèrent autour, paniqués.

« Une attaque ? »

« Non »

Rey se saisit de la flèche pour en dénouer le message qui y était joint et qui supprimait du même coup l'hypothèse d'une attaque. Elle le lut à haute voix :

« 'Les Lions sont au courant. Votre opération ne connaîtra pas d'effet de surprise car bientôt, tout le monde saura. Abandonnez ou vous connaitrez une défaite que je ne vous souhaite pas.' »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de question à se poser quant à l'émetteur du message car il était présent, à peine caché par l'obscurité dans sa cape verte. Son visage fatigué fusillait pourtant les Songeurs que la faculté de langage semblait avoir abandonné. C'était comme s'ils voyaient le fantôme de quelqu'un qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes exécuté. Mais Lumin était bien vivante. A ses côtés, Illusion discerna une Enutrof de sa connaissance. Celle-ci hocha la tête gravement et tira sur la cape du Lumin afin de défaire ce fil mortel qui s'était tissé entre les deux camps. Toutes deux finirent par disparaitre dans le ventre du brouillard.

Qu'ils avaient l'air beau nos Songeurs au dossier bien alourdi ! Exaspéré de s'être fait surprendre si facilement, Illusion jeta à Luckystar :

« Crâ en mousse ! »

Alphaxtra était un bougre difficile à trouver. Il n'avait aucun toit au-dessus de la tête, aucune localisation un tant soi peu précise et aucun proche pour renseigner sur son havre du jour. Azryl ne savait pas par où commencer à chercher. Elle qui pensait le connaître se rendit tout à coup compte de sa négligence. Les anciens lieux qu'elle avait fréquentés ne lui revenaient plus c'était une partie de sa mémoire que la vie avec les Songeurs avait substitué.

Heureusement, Alpha savait faire parler de lui. Azryl mit plusieurs jours à remonter sa piste, questionnant des paysans, des marchands, des marins, des loubards et toutes sortes d'aventuriers, des plus propres aux plus suspects… Ces témoignages la guidèrent dans une cachette, creusée dans un arbre en plein cœur de la forêt des abraknydes. L'écorce était assez forte pour accueillir une cabane, celle d'un ermite qui s'était coupé des chambres d'auberge et autres sanctuaires publics. Mais préserver du monde un tel pouvoir coutait bien ce prix. Si Alpha avait gardé sa grande notoriété, il avait malgré tout réussi à taire l'existence du bracelet, au grand soulagement de notre héroïne.

L'endroit était désert. Les monstres, aguerri par les multiples torgnoles qu'ils s'étaient mangées par le passé, évitaient la tanière du Sacrieur et n'offraient pas même l'occupation de leur présence. Azryl se glissa clandestinement à l'intérieur, appelant son ami pour ne pas se donner l'air trop fautif. L'intérieur était joliment aménagé : des lampes suspendaient leurs pierres multicolores en-dessous de l'enchevêtrement des racines du gros arbre, les meubles étaient rares er chers, datant surement d'une autre dynastie bien avant Allisiter, les murs étaient par endroits couverts par des toiles exotiques et de grandes teintures couvraient ça et là un sol qui attendait encore son dallage. Gracieusement surprise, Azryl s'avança dans les copeaux de poussière révélés par une lucarne. Elle ne connaissait pas à Alpha un tel goût de l'art de la décoration mais c'était un jeune Sacrieur plein de surprises, ça il n'y avait pas de doute.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller de tout car le craquement des planches derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle aurait préféré voir un trooll enragé plutôt que le propriétaire des lieux et pourtant, c'était lui qui revenait.

« Coucou Al' » fit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » tonna le Sacrieur en jetant un lourd sac à terre.

Azryl tourna plusieurs fois la tête de tous les côtés afin de s'échapper mentalement puisque, physiquement, Apha bloquait la seule issue existante.

« Je… voulais te voir »

Cette réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il faut dire que le Sacrieur à la peau noire avait connu trop de déceptions pour se laisser à nouveau berner par cette petite Osa prétentieuse.

« Namour a craché le morceau, pas vrai ? »

Azryl hocha la tête avec la même gravité que si elle avait été à la place du Féca. Alpha ne dit rien. Son silence avait quelque chose d'irritant, d'insupportable ! Il finir par se tourner vers une petite commode et dit :

« Okay, je vais te le rendre… »

C'était là une belle surprise ! Azryl ne s'était pas attendu à le faire craquer aussi vite mais apprécia sa résolution avec beaucoup de perfidie. Pourtant, une tâche s'ajouta au tableau : de bracelet, il n'y avait plus. Le tiroir était vide.

Alpha –qui visiblement n'était pas à l'origine de l'affaire- entra dans une colère noire –plus noire encore que lui !

« T'avais pas besoin de me demander ! Tu l'as pris ! »

« Je… je ne l'ai pas pris ! bredouilla Azryl en reculant. Et puis, je ne t'ai même pas demandé… »

Sa victoire si fugace vola en éclat en même temps que la confiance d'Alpha. Cette fois-ci, il ne se contenait plus du tout et semblait vouloir détruire la forêt entière par la force de son regard. On a beau dire qu'on est entraînés à ce genre de haine, la recevoir vous donne l'impression de vous faire piétiner par une armée de porkass.

Azryl crut vraiment qu'elle allait se faire étriper sur place, seule au milieu d'une forêt inhabitée –ou presque, hélas. Mais une explosion de gaz la sauva soudain. L'air se remplit d'une vapeur âpre et désagréable qui entraîna nos deux amis dans une quinte de toux assez douloureuse. Retenant ses poumons de se laisser arracher, Alpha se figea et laissa ses sens pénétrer tout autour. Soudain, il attrapa une chaise et la jetta en arrière. On entendit un « aie ! » jaillir de nulle part. Azryl en chercha l'origine mais ne voyait pas plus qu'Alpha dans cette purée de pois. Elle tâta les objets derrière elle afin de se guider mais trébucha contre un piquet mal rangé. Elle se faufila contre terre entre les tabourets et autres raretés récoltées par le Sacrieur puis arriva finalement à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Elle s'immobilisa et retint son souffle en espérant futilement qu'il ne baisse pas les yeux sur elle. Pourtant il le fit… mais ne vit rien ni personne. Il avança à l'intérieur en manquant de marcher sur la main de notre Osamodas devenue invisible. Elle resta un moment silencieuse puis se rua dehors en soufflant comme une perdue.

Après avoir couru comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, elle reprit sa respiration derrière l'énorme souche d'un chêne abattu par quelque bûcheron guilleret. Une main froide et sans vie se posa sur sa peau brûlante.

« Ça va ? »

« Aaaah ! »

Oubliant l'assurance de la discrétion, Azryl tomba en arrière en poussant un cri.

« Il ne nous suit pas mais… 'chut' quand même »

Le Sram qui l'avait surprise posa un os devant la bouche. Azryl se remit sur ses pieds et bafouilla :

« Hae ? C'est toi ? »

« Ben oui, c'est moi… »

Il sortit une relique de sous sa cape légère comme le vent. Azryl le reconnut à ses piquants aussi brillants qu'aiguisés.

« Et ça, c'est pour toi »

Deux émissaires en valait mieux qu'un. Le bracelet en possession des Songeurs, la bataille du Crocoburio pouvait alors reprendre là où elle s'était interrompue.

*Dialecte Xinien. Nous sommes persuadés que ces données sont traductibles. Pour plus d'amples détails, contactez la fédération des _Amis__de__Xi_.


	12. Le sacrifice est une bien belle aubaine

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**12****ème**** Episode : Le sacrifice est une bien belle aubaine !**

Avez-vous déjà vu un blop éclater sous l'effet de la chaleur ? Ce drame aux effets comiques aurait pu se reproduire sur le visage d'Azryl qui luttait contre cette sainte envie d'hurler à se brûler les poumons. Totalement indignée, elle faisait peser un regard lourd de colère sur Haestan en montrant ses ridicules quenottes comme si elle avait eu envie de le dévorer.

« Tu m'as suivie tout ce temps ! Tu… m'as suivie ? »

Elle le répéta encore deux ou trois fois histoire de s'assurer de la bonne réception du message. Haestan mit ses doigts émaillés sur les yeux qu'il n'avait pas. Rater une filature était un échec amer pour un Sram n'importe quel autre aurait été foudroyé de honte en se trahissant de la sorte. Mais Haestan cherchait le pardon en secouant sa carcasse dans un rythme assez saisissant.

« On m'avait demandé de le faire ! Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi ! C'était pas mon idée, je voulais juste t'aider moi ! Faut que tu me croies ! »

Azryl n'avait pas le cœur assez dur pour mitrailler ce petit bonhomme là. Soit, il avait failli lui faire passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie avec ce qu'elle avait autrefois appelé « un ami », mais il avait quand même plus ou moins rétabli le tir en permettant leur fuite. Elle aurait bien évidemment préféré une approche en douceur et ne pas avoir eu à ramper entre les pattes d'Alphaxtra… mais le résultat était là, et il était bon. Le bracelet leur appartenait et répondrait à leurs attentes.

Azryl le regarda un moment et se sentit dépossédée de toute haine comme si l'artefact pouvait lui absorber. Elle sentit ses vibrations gronder à travers ses doigts, comme s'il cherchait à se placer lui-même autour de son corps. Terrorisée, elle l'emmitoufla dans un carré de tissu et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le temple. Débarrassé de sa mission, Haestan continuait à poursuivre Azryl en lui demandant si elle savait ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. La jeune Osamodas levait le nez avec dédain sans lui octroyer l'aubaine d'une réponse.

« Je voulais pas te filer, au début, je voulais juste veiller sur toi » se défendait Haestan, le blanc de ses os s'empourprant légèrement.

Azryl s'arrêta. Elle allait répondre quelque chose –d'aigre ou non, toutefois Haestan l'évita- quand deux palmes rouges jetèrent une ombre sur la forêt. L'espace d'une seconde, ils furent pris dans les serres de l'obscurité. En levant les yeux, ils se laissèrent éblouir par la masse noire baignée de rayons qui survolait leur tête. Ils raffermirent leur garde lorsque l'énorme bête se posa dans un grand fracas derrière une prolifération d'arbres et de fleurs devant eux, renversant une bonne dizaine de leur congénères dans l'opération. Haestan se glissa sans aucune hésitation de l'autre côté du mur floral et incita Azryl à le suivre sans crainte. Elle obéit à grand peine et écarta les branches devant elle afin de découvrir la bête qui les avait retrouvés : c'était un grand dragon aux écailles rouges, preuve qu'il était domestiqué car le Dieu Osamodas, très prévenant, n'autorisait à ses disciples que ce type de compagnon. Son propriétaire sauta du dos de sa bête et se tordit la cheville en heurtant une racine en balade. Après avoir râlé contre toute cette verdure envahissante, il fit signe à Haestan de venir le rejoindre.

« Am… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche ! Vous allez bien ? »

Haestan leva ses orbites vers le dragon aux yeux éveillés qui tournait sa tête dans tous les sens, attiré par le moindre gigotement.

« Il a bien grandi… »

« Oui, mais j'ai encore du mal à le garder plus de cinq minutes en l'air… » concéda Amrouche en se massant la cheville.

Haestan leva mentalement un des sourcils qu'il n'avait pas.

« Pas si docile que ça, hein ? »

Le ton de défi fit s'engager Amrouche sur une pente dangereuse.

« Oui, mais au moins il n'a jamais mangé personne »

« Ça suffit ! se fâcha Haestan. On a dit qu'on en reparlerait plus ! »

Cet incident dont nous ne parlerons pas figure dans une toute autre histoire que l'intéressé vous dévoilera peut-être, si vous trouvez le temps, petits mulous, d'aller lui tirer quelques informations. Pendant que les deux vieux amis se chamaillaient, Azryl restait béate d'extase devant le dragon mutin qui avait sans doute causé bien plus de dégât que le regretté craqueleur.

« Il est…trop beau ! » se pâma t-elle en sautant à pied joint comme un lapino attaqué.

Amrouche se permit cette petite minute de gloire et déclama d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

« Jolie bestiau, hein ? Il mange bien, ça y'a pas de souci… »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as ? » jubila Azryl.

L'Osamodas de niveau élevé baissa les yeux, assagi par la question.

« Oui mais… j'évite de l'amener au temple, il pourrait faire des dégâts »

« Apprends à le maitriser déjà ! » le railla Haestan en prenant place sur la monture.

Amrouche lui tira la langue mais cette marque de provocation s'évanouit dans la nature ils décollèrent aussitôt après, balayant quelques troncs innocents, puis volèrent sur une dizaine de mètres avant de retenter l'opération.

Pendant ce temps-là, les Songeurs songeaient. Assis sur le perron, Xinans regardait les nuages avec la même fascination qu'un jeune bouftou sorti pour la première fois de l'étable. Ytempia rejoignit son compère en pleine observation du ciel, pensant partager un peu de cette quiétude rare dans la vie de Xinans.

« Alors, tu médites ?

Xinans hocha la tête sans décroiser sa langue.

« Tu penses à ce qu'on va faire une fois qu'on aura retrouvé le bracelet hein ? fit Ytempia en s'asseyant, sa petite toge relevée jusqu'aux mollets. Moi aussi ça m'inquiète cette histoire de résurrection mais je ne peux qu'avoir confiance en Illu et Rey… Mais toi aussi tu as ton mot à dire, tu fais partie des gens les plus importants de cette guilde »

Xinans secoua la tête en clignant des yeux.

« Quel bracelet… ? »

Ytempia se dressa sur ses petits pieds et attrapa son compère par la capuche en rageant :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est encore arrivé ! »

Elle appela Luckystar qui faisait le guet –du moins c'est ce qu'il disait- quelques mètres plus haut.

« Lucky ! Xi' a encore oublié de se protéger ! »

« A quelle occasion ? » demanda le Crâ avec scepticisme.

« Idiot ! En traversant une faille temporelle ! »

« Et encore une fois, son cerveau n'a pas suivi…, soupira Lucky qui connaissait la rengaine. A quel point est-ce grave ? »

Ytempia fixa Xinans droit dans les yeux et lui demanda fébrilement :

« Comment je m'appelle ? »

Le jeunot fronça les sourcils.

« Bah, Ytemp', pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Du haut de son perchoir, Lucky lui répondit en toute tranquillité :

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si grave… »

Tout était sur le point de rentrer dans l'ordre –sauf peut-être les méninges de Xinans, toujours déboussolé- quand un gémissement à vous fendre le cœur sortit de nulle part. Ytempia glissa sa petite tête par-dessus la rambarde de marbre derrière laquelle dansaient les herbes folles. Parmi elles, étendu de tout son long, un Iop implorait de l'aide.

La jeune Xélor courut chercher les autres mais ne put trouver que Tortue qui s'équarrissait les ongles de pied. Il suivit Ytempia sur le perron et vit que Xinans n'avait pas hésité à commencer à piquer le mourant à l'aide d'un bâton. Tortue l'écarta en ronchonnant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Iop-ci, nom d'une pelle ! »

Ils écoutèrent un moment les réclamations déformées du pauvre bougre qui tendait ses bras vers eux dans un mâchouillement de syllabes. Un gargouillis terrible s'échappa alors du ventre du Iop affaibli.

« Il aurait ti faim ? » conclut Tortue, deux doigts sous le menton.

Ytempia acquiesça à l'idée mais n'eut rien le temps de suggérer que Tortue allait déjà s'armer d'une louche de son fameux ragoût. Xinans fit la grimace en voyant revenir la bouillie de ses pires cauchemars et se cacha derrière l'épaule d'Ytempia pour esquiver cette scène de torture. Tortue fit ouvrir grand la bouche au Iop laissé K.O au pied de leur temple et y enfourna sa spécialité sans aucun remord. Le pauvre mastiqua de ses dernières forces puis, subitement, retrouva les couleurs de la vie.

« J'en veux encore ! »

Il redressa le buste d'un trait, surprenant par la même occasion Tortue qui ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à un tel enthousiasme. Les larmes aux yeux, il lui apporta la marmite que l'énergumène finit en deux lampées. Fascinés par cette prouesse hors du commun, les deux Xélors posèrent en même temps la question que tout le monde se posait :

« Mais qui es-tu ? »

Le Iop se secoua, bondit sur ses bottes et tendit une main énergique.

« Je m'appelle Sniper et ne m'appelez pas autrement ! »

En peu de mots, les Songeurs apprirent que le Iop s'était écroulés de faim deux heures seulement après avoir mangé l'équivalent de huit poolays à l'auberge et que, perdu dans les landes, il avait traîné sa faim jusqu'à la tour où il espérait croiser de la civilisation. Pendant qu'il parlait, Lucky baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. De là où il créchait, il n'attrapait que des bouts de phrases et de ce fait, l'histoire lui échappait. La gargouille à côté de lui souriait à l'en énerver pour se venger, il l'amputa de son nez de pierre et lâcha le caillou au-dessus du comité. Xinans le reçut en plein sur la caboche et resta étourdi un moment tandis qu'Ytempia râlait après le Crâ.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce Iop fiche ici ? » maugréa Xinans qui sortait lentement de son amnésie pour reperdre des morceaux du présent.

« Tu te souviens de notre sortie au caveau, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea Ytempia.

« Oui, bien sûr, et du brac… »

Xinans s'interrompit pour regarder à nouveau Sniper qui les regardait tous avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Mais t'es qui toi ? » bougonna le Xélor qu'une bosse dérangeait à présent.

« Ton serviteur si tu as un petit dessert à me donner » répondit le Iop sans aucune honte.

Luckystar, en constatant l'efficacité de sa médecine, lança à la troupe :

« Hey, il va mieux ! Je vous prie de me garder ce caillou de côté »

C'est seulement après cet interlude que l'on pu voir revenir l'énorme dragon nerveux redescendre vers la terre. L'atterrissage fut moins dramatique que prévu par jeu, le dragon se laissa rouler sur le dos en approchant du sol, obligeant les passagers à s'éjecter un peu plus tôt que prévu. Les quatre fers en l'air, ils n'avaient pas fière allure nos voyageurs en première classe.

« Plus qu'c'est grand, plus qu'c'est bête » les gratifia Tortue avec son fameux tressautement de sourcil.

Ytempia fut plus que ravie de revoir la petite Osamodas qui s'était déjà absentée tant de temps. Elle lui tomba dessus comme un boulet de canon, manquant de causer une seconde chute. Son sourire s'évanouit quand elle vit qu'ils avaient rempli leur mission…

« Le bracelet… Alors vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

Azryl acquiesça puis partit aider Haestan qu'une des pattes du dragon condamnait à rester en position allongée. Xinans contribua de sa pauvre aide en s'exclamant :

« Éponge ! C'est si bon de te revoir ! »

Azryl prit cela pour une plaisanterie, ignorant que la mémoire de Xinans avait parfois tendance à dérailler.

Puisqu'il était « guéri », on demanda au Iop glouton de repartir d'où il venait, quitte à lui faire des provisions. Mais, charmé par leur attention et leur langage limpide, Sniper les supplia de le laisser rester. La décision ne leur incombait pas, aussi lui ordonnèrent-il d'être sage et d'attendre sous la porte avec les rebus en train de faire la queue. Docilement, Sniper sauta par-dessus la rambarde et s'assit contre le perron. Un Eniripsa aux ailes noires et qui semblait là depuis fort longtemps lui tint la discussion jusqu'à ce que la faim regagne le Iop.

Après qu'Amrouche eut expertement argumenté à son dragon les raisons pour lesquelles il devait éviter de détruire et brûler toute forme dépassant du sol, ils laissèrent la grosse bête pleine d'écailles pour aller en cueillir une autre : Illusion ! Ce dernier était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qui le faisait sourire toutes les trois lignes. En voyant que son bracelet était rentré à la maison, il abandonna volontiers son petit plaisir.

« Vous êtes géniaux ! J'ai bien fait de vous confier cette mission ! »

Azryl en profita pour poser ses réclamations.

« Et t'étais obligé de me faire suivre si t'avais tellement confiance en moi ? »

« Mais c'est Haestan, lui soutint Illusion. C'est pas un espion, c'est un ami. Hein, Hae ? »

Le Sram secoua confusément sa capuche il n'avait vraisemblablement plus rien à dire.

Une réunion de quelques minutes se tint pour savoir qui d'entre les Songeurs tiendrait la marche jusqu'à Bonta et qui s'absoudrait de toute responsabilité en restant ici. Les jeunes Songeurs qui craignaient l'inconnu ainsi que les délires démesurés de leur meneur se désistèrent, dans l'attente générale. D'autres, que l'on attendait sur le champ de bataille, choisirent ce remarquable moment pour déposer leur lettre de démission. Ce fut le cas de Remilive.

« M'fais pas rigoler, p'tite tête. J'ai des mouchards et une 'tite femme, moi. Qu'est c'que tu veux qu'j'en fasse d'ta gueguerre ? L'monde est vaste, j'ai encore un tas d'choses à voir… J'te souhaite bonne chance, et à tous les autres qu't'emmène dans ta galère, et même après encore »

Sur cette harangue, Remilive quitta la pièce. On devinait alors qu'il ne reviendrait pas et, qu'au lieu d'opter pour un pot d'adieu, il avait préféré ce type de sortie. Ça lui ressemblait bien.

Puis ce fut au tour de Raniol de discréditer sévèrement ce projet pour les raisons dont vous êtes les témoins.

« On sait même pas l'utiliser ! Moi, je sens venir la connerie ! »

Amrouche le suivit, convaincu qu'il était dangereux et même puéril de prétendre employer des forces que l'on ne maîtrisait pas. Cela impliquait bien sûr à la fois le bracelet mais aussi le Crocoburio, son père et les conséquences de leur retour. Là-dessus, Rey lui jeta un regard qui semblait lui donner entièrement raison mais elle baissa les yeux aussitôt qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Ils se quittèrent ensuite, chaque camp peu satisfait par le manque de réactivité de l'autre. Illusion ne blâmait pas ceux qui s'étaient désistés mais regrettait le manque d'effectif. Heureusement, l'armée du Crocoburio comblerait les places vacantes.

Ytempia et Rey discutaient tout bas et sans trop d'euphorie. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, elles se séparèrent avec un regard triste. Azryl en profita pour approcher la Sacrieuse trop versatile.

« Excuse-moi, Rey… »

Rey dressa les oreilles puis retrouva l'inactivité de son regard.

« Tu me veux quoi ? »

« T'avais l'air bizarre… Enfin, je t'ai vue plusieurs fois être en désaccord avec Illusion au sujet de cette histoire. Alors, pourquoi tu le suis ? »

S'il n'y avait qu'un mérite à donner à cette petite Osamodas peu courageuse, c'était bien de trancher les faux-semblants à coup de sincérité. Rey regarda autour d'elle comme s'il y avait une immense cage qui l'empêchait de s'échapper.

« J'ai promis de le suivre où qu'il irait »

« Pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ? » insista Azryl qui n'en démordait pas.

Reylishan se fit moins conciliante.

« Parce que ! »

Elle s'éloigna vers le comité prêt au départ et qu'Azryl serait bien forcée de suivre. Luckystar avait son arc sur l'épaule et le tenait plus fermement que lorsqu'il partait en simple exploration. Xinans, malgré les fragments d'informations qui se bousculaient encore dans sa tête, faisait partie de la troupe en espérant qu'il ait une occasion de se faire un peu de kamas. Haestan n'avait pas le même enthousiasme que le Xélor mais voulait voir de ses propres orbites l'étendue du pouvoir du bracelet déterré et dont il était l'archéologue. Malgré ses protestations, Raniol était du voyage en tant que « garde-fou » plutôt qu'en garde-du-corps pourrait-on dire. Ytempia elle aussi tremblait mais trouvait un minimum de réconfort dans le regard enjoué d'Illusion. On pouvait se demander ce qu'ils faisaient tous à suivre ce mégalomane idéaliste. Si la dévotion devait être définie, ce petit groupe aurait trouvé sa place dans les pages du dictionnaire…

Reylishan et Azryl vinrent compléter le tableau l'expédition pouvait donc commencer.

« Par où on va ? » demanda Xinans qui posait en réalité la question depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« J'en sais rien »

La réponse d'Illusion trouva l'effet escompté. Tous se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas en train de leur faire une mauvaise blague. Il expliqua :

« C'est le Grouga qui nous mènera à l'épée ! »

Sur ces mots, il rendit le bracelet de Djaul à Azryl qui pensait pourtant s'en être débarrassée.

« C'est à toi de nous dire où il est »

« Mais comment ? » demanda Azryl en retournant l'objet dans sa main brûlante.

« Un père veut revoir son fils, non ? Si c'est son désir, alors nous pouvons l'exaucer »

« Attends ! interrompit Ytempia qu'une terrible considération venait de gagner. Et si jamais il veut tout détruire ! Il forcera Az' à l'invoquer et détruira Gisgoul, et peut-être plus ! »

L'alternative n'était pas sans fondement. Illusion protesta :

« Mais il nous a aidé la dernière fois »

Il n'y avait qu'à tenter le coup après tout.

Azryl retourna une nouvelle fois le dilemme dans sa tête : détruire un dragon si puissant n'est pas aisé, cependant, aussi inébranlable que soit la montagne, si le sol sur lequel elle est perchée s'écroulait, elle le suivrait dans sa chute. Il en était de même pour les invocations coupez la tête et le corps tombera. Les Songeurs n'auraient pas d'autre choix que celui-ci si jamais leur vie venait à être menacée par le Grouga. Pourtant, une foi aveugle leur donnait le bonheur d'essayer.

Ça n'était plus une envie de hurler qui taraudait Azryl mais celle de disparaître, aussi bien de leur vue que de leur esprit. Mais alors qu'elle faisait le tour de tout ce qui pourrait les perdre, un cri d'alerte précipita le groupe à l'extérieur : les Lions étaient là.

Illusion déglutit il n'attendait pas de tels adversaires. Leur guilde était une puissante alliée de Songe Épique mais pouvait devenir une aussi puissante ennemie entre les deux, il y avait le Crocoburio. Le chef de tous, Niak, s'avança vers le leader de Songe. Il était plutôt maigrichon pour un Sacrieur –et pour une tête de clan- mais sa force de poigne restait à toute épreuve. Il avait perdu son physique impressionnant suite à un pari fou après trois longues semaines de jeûne et de méditation, il était redescendu de sa montagne en affirmant que ça ne marchait pas et qu'il n'avait rien appris. Cette nouvelle dissuada les autres Lions de s'y risquer à leur tour, en particulier Maraxus, un Xélor bien aguerri du pouvoir des arcanes et qui, comme ses confrères, marchait à la hauteur des pious seulement, lui regardait toujours vers le bas, agacé de ne voir que des mentons et jamais des visages. Luffy était dans le même cas mais ne s'en plaignait pas c'était un Eniripsa presque aussi machiavélique que celui que nous connaissons bien mais qui, à sa différence, courait après le podium d'un élan désireux. Il y en avait d'autres derrière qui semblaient se chamailler sans raison un Crâ armé d'un arc couleur saphir ainsi qu'un Sram bien encapuchonné qui semblait ne pas l'écouter.

Toute cette troupe s'était donc rendue au temple avec une question sur les lèvres. Illusion craignait de l'entendre après ce que Lumin leur avait rapportés et se préparait à appeler ses paresseux de Songeurs en renfort. Mais Niak paraissait extrêmement jovial il secoua la main de son ami en découvrant un sourire ravi.

« Félicitations mon ami ! C'est un sacré cadeau que t'as là »

« Tu le prends plutôt bien » répondit Illusion en essayant d'extirper la main de celle rouge et rachitique du Lions.

« Ben, j'avoue que j'aimerais être à ta place »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Pourtant, j'aurais cru que tu ne partageais pas ce genre de… »

Luffy souffla quelque chose à Maraxus avec un visage agacé. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux d'être là que son bien-aimé tyran… -hum, non !- son bien aimé chef bien sûr. Ce dernier papillonnait des paupières tellement l'excitation était forte.

« Tu rigoles ! J'adore le tourisme ! Me faire papouiller par des vieilles Enu et barboter dans l'eau jusqu'à leur ressembler ! »

Le fluide qui alimente habituellement le cerveau s'arrêta dans celui d'Illusion. Un quiproquo s'était sournoisement immiscé entre lui et Niak.

« De quoi tu parles ? » osa Illusion.

« Du voyage que vous avez gagné à la loterie, quoi d'autre ? »

Niak ne lâchait plus Illusion des yeux, lesquels s'étaient rabougris dans les orbites de l'Eniripsa.

« Voyage… ? Ah, ça oui… Mais, pourquoi, tu… ? »

« T'as besoin de nous, pas vrai ? Et j'ai toujours rêvé de garder ce temple ! »

« Et ça, on te l'a dit j'imagine… »

Niak s'étonna du fait qu'Illusion ne soit au courant de rien, ce que notre Eniripsa corrigea en reconnaissant faussement que la présence des Lions l'emplissait de joie et de sérénité. Sous les yeux ébahis des autres Songeurs, les Lions montèrent leur bivouac à l'intérieur de leur temple, plus ou moins excités par l'expérience –en réalité il n'y en avait qu'un à qui cela faisait réellement plaisir, mais étant le chef, ses décisions ne pouvaient être contestées.

Cette insolite investigation des lieux laissa Illusion plutôt perplexe il contenait remarquablement sa colère envers Lumin qui, si elle n'avait pas trahi le secret du Crocoburio, avait joué avec les nerfs du fragile chef de clan.

« Si je la retrouve, je… » fit-il tout haut, le poing serré.

Le public autour était bien trop large pour céder à l'indignation. Le groupe au départ s'éloigna du temple maintenant qu'il était vaillamment gardé par la plus brillante équipe de baby-sitters de toutes les landes de Sidimote.

« Je ne comprends pas…, se questionna Lucky en investiguant sur ce qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi Lumin ne nous a pas dénoncés ? Pourquoi elle ne leur a pas dit que nous recherchions la Crocobur ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle pense comme nous » proposa Azryl.

Plusieurs soupirs s'égarèrent dans la foulée. Lucky fut alors prit d'une drôle de pensée :

« Encore Songeuse, hein ? »

Illusion secoua la tête pour dénier cette hypothèse qui aurait sûrement fâchée la concernée si elle avait assisté à la scène. Mais la vue de l'archère était perçante de son roc, elle voyait le groupe partir au nord et supposait qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je me mêle que de mes affaires » dit-elle sans tourner la tête.

A moitié assoupi, Aeho posa ses coudes contre terre et répondit d'un ton las :

« Ça me rassure pas des masses… »

Les Songeurs marchèrent dans la plaine défrichée jusqu'à voir le combat du jour et de la nuit s'emparer totalement du ciel. Ils s'arrêtèrent à proximité d'une grotte investie par des mineurs et devant laquelle certains quincaillers avaient perdu des morceaux de leur marchandise en fuyant les chaînes des ouginaks.

« On doit prendre une décision maintenant » leur fit remarquer Rey, à juste titre.

Le bracelet brûlait les mains d'Azryl, invoquant son désir de l'utiliser. Dans l'immédiat, il n'y avait qu'un geste à faire pour lever le rideau.

Le cercle du bracelet appelait le poignet de sa brebis égarée Azryl lui céda enfin. Tous retinrent leur souffle mais rien ne se produisit.

« Ça va ? Tu te sens comment ? » demanda Ytempia en bravant les interdits de Rey qui lui demandait d'arrêter de titiller le corset de celle qui pourrait bientôt invoquer leur perte.

« Je m'sens normale… » leur indiqua la jeune fille dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Mais encore ? »

Elle chercha un peu dans ses sensations immédiates mais n'y trouva rien de suspect.

« Non rien… »

Définitivement dans l'impasse, les Songeurs se consultèrent, soucieux au sujet de l'insuccès de leurs conjectures.

Un couvercle de marmite secoué par le vent roula sur sa tranche jusque dans l'antre noire du souterrain et tomba dans un grand fracas en contrebas. Le bruit provoqua une sorte de transformation chez Azryl elle tendit le cou et insuffla une grosse bouffée d'un air qui ne parvenait plus naturellement à ses poumons. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et prirent la couleur de l'or l'iris d'un dragon… Ces deux lueurs se tournèrent alors vers le souterrain et commandèrent ensuite à ce corps qu'elles possédaient de s'y diriger. Xinans se précipita après l'Osamodas en appelant un nom qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Alerté par les cris du Xélors, le reste du groupe s'engagea à son tour à l'intérieur du souterrain.

Ils marchèrent au pas parmi les stalagmites de pierres, longèrent une voix ferrée abandonnée par ses chariots puis ressortirent des heures plus tard à la lumière du jour dans ce qui ressemblait à une charmante forêt. Ils passèrent sous l'arc gothique d'une arche, marchèrent un moment dans la verdure boueuse puis découvrirent une souche creuse dans laquelle Azryl –où la chose qui la commandait- s'engagea sans protester. Les Songeurs se succédèrent à leur tour dans la souche puis regagnèrent l'herbe mouillée et continuèrent dans les « floc floc » de leurs souliers imbibés. Les eaux pestilentielles d'un marais les encerclèrent très vite, ne leur laissant qu'une mince bandelette de lichen glissant afin de circuler. Les naseaux de créatures émergeaient de part et d'autres de leur cheminement, leur rappelant qu'un seul faux pas servirait les intérêts des marais.

« Attention à ne pas tomber » marmonna Raniol en tapant constamment sur l'épaule de Xinans qui avait tendance à perdre l'équilibre à force de balancer sa tête.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière épargnée par l'envahissant liquide vert. A son centre, il y avait une stèle et dans cette stèle… l'épée !

Illusion n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais il n'avait jamais été si content d'avoir raison. Il s'arrêta aux pieds de la stèle, ébloui comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Nowel.

« Je l'crois pas… La Crocobur ! »

Lorsqu'Azryl retrouva le contrôle de ses mouvements, elle s'arracha violement le bracelet comme s'il avait été en train de lui marquer la peau. Mais, il n'y avait aucune trace de ses sévices. Elle regarda autour d'elle, constatant que la flore avait bien changée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait été consciente.

Rey n'en croyait pas ses mirettes contre toute attente, leur meneur avait réussi.

« Alors c'est ça que tu voulais ? »

Illusion ne répondait rien, obnubilée par la merveille qui brillait au-dessus de lui.

« Illu ! s'exclama Azryl que la transition entre ses dernières souvenirs et le décor actuel rendait hargneuse. Il faut que tu me dises… Tu avais tout planifié depuis le début ? »

L'Eniripsa leur fit face à tous mais garda un moment son explication avant de la relâcher fougueusement.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de mêler qui que ce soir à mon projet. Les pouvoirs du bracelet sont limités: il ne fait que détruire les barrages que l'on s'impose à soi-même dans la réalisation de nos rêves. Je n'avais pas la possibilité à moi seul de retrouver la Crocobur malgré les indices que j'ai trouvé dans la crypte… et que tu avais trouvée avant moi, Az'. Je savais juste que l'épée existait mais je n'avais aucun moyen de m'y rendre. Mais tu es arrivée et… c'était devenu possible ! »

« Mais on va quand même pas ressusciter le Crocoburio, hein ? » s'inquiétait Xinans réduit à l'immobilité par ses tremblements.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Haestan adressa au Xélor un hochement de tête sinistre qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait plus à espérer le moindre changement d'idée dans l'esprit d'Illusion tout était écrit. Mais Rey ne s'était pas encore formellement exprimée sa mauvaise conscience ne tenait plus en place et éclata à la figure de notre ami :

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un tribut à payer pour tout ce que l'on prend, et ce pouvoir nous prendra beaucoup. Il nous dépasse bien trop ! »

« Celui du bracelet aussi, et nous l'avons contrôlé à bon escient » argumenta Illusion sans perdre le sourire.

« Et tu n'es pas inquiet de ce qui se produira quand tu retireras l'épée de son socle ? »

« Je n'ai qu'à le faire pour le voir »

Illusion leva un regard goulu vers l'objet de ses convoitises.

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas ! »

Ytempia ne put retenir la main de Rey qui sépara d'un revers l'Eniripsa de son trésor. Sa voix devint tout à coup plus calme, en souvenir des jours meilleurs.

« Ça ne t'arrivera pas »

Le sacrifice est une donnée contre nature aucune créature ne se sent obligée de recevoir le coup porté à une autre. Pourtant, cette transgression des lois naturelles était l'apanage des Sacrieurs. Qu'arriverait-il si Illusion retirait l'épée ? Rien qui n'arriverait à Illusion désormais, car ce fut Rey qui s'en chargea sous le regard désabusé de son ami.

Un éclair blanc inonda la clairière. L'air se chargea d'un trop plein de magie qui se dispersa en une puissante vague dans tout le marais.

« Revenez-là ! » s'époumona Ytempia que le rayon avait aveuglée.

Avant qu'elle ne se fasse souffler dans l'eau verdâtre, Azryl se plaça derrière elle pour la rattraper. Rey se tenait comme une statue de marbre face à l'épée en lévitation qui les attaquait de sa lumière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » le gratifia Illusion qui s'accrochait aux racines pour ne pas se faire balayer comme une vulgaire feuille.

Rey lui répondit :

« On est quittes maintenant… »

La lumière s'intensifia, rendant toute chose indistincte. Une vapeur fétide s'éleva alors et le bruit des clapotis du marais s'accéléra. Lorsque la vue furent rendue à nos amis, ils purent constater que le marais s'était comme réveillés et qu'une brise infecte soufflait alors pour tous les crocodailles qui faisaient surface. Ils foulèrent de leurs pas visqueux la berge, attirés par leur maître revenu du monde des morts.

Ytempia, que la présence des monstres rendait nerveuse, chercha Rey autour d'elle mais ne vit que les Songeurs affalés contre terre et les créatures rampant vers eux. Elle se précipita vers Illusion qu'elle aida à reprendre ses esprits.

« Où est Rey ? »

Illusion s'appuya sur le socle de pierre pour se rétablir sur ses deux jambes.  
>L'odeur de trool malade ne l'aidait pas beaucoup et il dut lutter pour rester à la verticale. Une main écailleuse parcourue de palmes s'agrippa à la pierre de l'autre côté de l'autel. Illusion recula d'effroi.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ytempia en le secouant comme un prunier.

La crête verdâtre de la bête suivit ses doigts palmés. Elle devait faire deux fois la tête de la créature aux dents toutes dehors malgré le fait que sa bouche soit visiblement fermée. Elle ruminait des grognements indescriptibles entre le coassement d'un crapaud-muffle et le grondement d'un craqueleur. Illusion sauta en arrière en croisant ses deux pupilles cristallines qui recélaient de malveillance.

« J'y crois pas, ça… ça a marché. C'est le Crocoburio ! »

La bête les observa un instant comme éprise de pitié pour les créatures à l'origine de sa délivrance. Elle redressa son dos, dépliant une a une ses branchies endolories par un si long sommeil. Sa crête, parcourue d'une membrane sous laquelle courait du tissu mince et jauni, frémissait sous l'effet des effluves remontant du marais.

Illusion devait user d'effort pour retenir Ytempia qui n'avait pas aussi peur du Crocoburio qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

« Monstre ! Qu'as-tu fait de Rey ? »

A l'entente de ce nom, la crête de la bête de figea. Il tourna son horrible faciès vers la petite Xélor et la regarda avec insistance. Ytempia comprit tout à coup l'horreur s'empara d'elle, lui entravant tout cri et enfermant ses émotions comme pour les préserver d'exploser. L'instant d'après, la créature bondit en arrière, disparaissant dans les broussailles. Les crocodailles, tout émoustillés, se ruèrent après lui. Ils manquèrent de piétiner les Songeurs qui, en voyant la vague déferler sur eux, se rangèrent sur les hauteurs au-dessus des arbres morts.

« Où est-ce qu'ils vont tous ? » demanda Raniol en penchant sa tête au-dessus du troupeau.

« Probablement rejoindre leur maître, conjectura Luckystar en escaladant les masses arboricoles. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit… où est passée Rey ? »

Ytempia, qui l'avait compris avant tout le monde, laissa échapper de petites larmes terrifiées.

« Vous n'avez pas vu… Cette chose, c'est Rey ! Il s'est transformé en Crocoburio ! »


	13. Dans le cauchemar d'un monstre

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**13****ème**** Episode : Dans le cauchemar d'un monstre**

La nuée furieuse de peaux vertes à grandes dents disparut au nord dans le lointain, leurs milliers de patte portant avec eux le roulement lugubre d'un ciel orageux. Secoués par le vacarme, les Songeurs patientèrent un peu avant de redescendre de leur perchoir. Luckystar ne manqua pas cette chance de grimper un peu plus haut afin d'observer le nuage de fumée désépaissir sous la ligne élastique de l'horizon.

« Ils filent vers Bonta, comme il était prévu » lança t-il aux autres.

« Mais tout n'était pas vraiment prévu comme ça » soupira Illusion.

Il fit le tour de l'autel, recherchant l'épée à l'origine de la désastreuse transformation de Rey. Mais la bête l'avait emportée, pointant d'ors et déjà sa lame vers la forteresse bontarienne. Il ne restait de leur ébauche qu'une marée de traces imprimées dans la boue verdâtre ainsi qu'un désagréable picotement à la gorge.

« C'était ce que je voulais. Mais, ça a beau s'être réalisé… ça n'est pas juste ! »

Illusion cogna dans l'autel de son poing chétif, renvoyant un misérable écho qui fut gobée par la gravité du silence.

« L'armée va vraiment détruire Bonta ? » demanda Raniol en se grattant la tête comme s'il avait peur que sa question puisse trouver satisfaction.

« Du moins, elle va essayer, lui répondit Illusion en secouant la tête. Mais si elle n'y réussit pas, alors le Crocoburio sera tué, une fois encore… »

« Mais… cette fois-ci c'est de Rey dont il s'agit ! cria Ytempia au sommet de toute sa colère. Je m'en fiche de ce que veut cette créature ! Elle n'a pas le droit de prendre la vie de Rey ! »

Elle proféra ensuite une série de malédictions sur la tête du Crocoburio qui auraient fait rougir la moins pieuse des Enutrofs. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, l'heure fut aux décisions. Chaque Songeur cherchait dans le blanc de l'œil de l'autre quel miracle voter afin de récupérer leurs bêtises.

Raniol trancha :

« Il faut aller secourir Rey ! »

Cette option mit tout le monde d'accord.

« Mais comment ? »

Illusion embrassa le problème de ses méninges actives et en ressortit une proposition qu'il exposa comme son prochain plan :

« Le bracelet pourrait peut-être nous servir… »

Azryl sursauta, prise de panique.

« Quoi ? Tu ne pense pas que cette chose a déjà fait assez de mal ? »

« Il n'a fait que nous guider où nous voulions ! objecta Illusion de manière effrontément calme. Si nous l'utilisons avec soin dans le but de retrouver et de secourir Rey, alors… »

« Tu ne vois pas que cette chose ne sert qu'à faire le mal et ne nous mènera qu'à lui ! Elle ne te permettra de sauver personne ! »

Illusion reçut la colère d'Azryl comme une drôle de claque sur la figure. Il profita de sa vulnérabilité pour lui chiper le bracelet entre les doigts et le porta comme grand vainqueur de ses idéaux :

« Ça me désole que tu ne me fasses pas confiance après que je vous aie amenés si loin. Mais ne fais rien si c'est ce que tu veux »

Ses deux ailes farouches scintillèrent brutalement, traversées par le rayon d'un soleil bénin. Il se tourna vers les autres au risque de les éblouir et dit alors :

« Que ceux qui veulent aider Rey me suivent »

Il sous-entendait par là que le groupe d'Azryl –si tenté qu'on ose la suivre- rentrerait la queue entre les jambes puisqu'elle ne votait pas cette solution. Aucun Songeur ne le voulait bien sûr leur but commun –et bien plus motivé de cette bizarre conquête du monde- était de retrouver une amie et, qu'importe d'où émane la méthode, le résultat devait suivre ! Tous suivirent donc l'Eniripsa qui suivait déjà le parcours que Lucky leur traçait d'après ce qu'il avait vu là-haut. Ils abandonnèrent Azryl à sa confusion non sans un dernier mot d'excuse à son égard.

Lorsqu'elle se crut définitivement seule, l'Osamodas s'assit aux pieds de l'autel, son dos collé à la pierre glacée du plus malodorant des sanctuaires. Elle pensait bouder là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour effacer tous les torts que les pouvoirs alentours causaient à la guilde. Mais rien ne changerait… Pour cette raison, Illusion et les autres courraient après le Crocoburio dans l'espoir d'éviter le massacre. Mais qu'y avait-il d'autre que de l'espoir dans leurs tentatives ? Les mains resserrées sur ses genoux, Azryl ne quittait plus ses yeux des bulles de boue qui s'envolaient tout en s'arrachant la lèvre du bout de ses dents.

« Ça y'est, t'es content ? râla Azryl au démon dragonique qui avait précipité leur perte. Tu voulais le revoir ton fils… Hé ben tu l'as ! Ça te suffisait pas de me pourrir la vie ? Il a fallu que… »

Elle leva les yeux depuis le tout début, elle n'avait jamais été seule. Il est bien connu qu'un Sram ne respire que lorsque cela est réellement nécessaire, c'est-a-dire au moment où les bruits alentours deviennent à même de camoufler ce geste impie. Haestan s'était fait à cette coutume et dissimulait sa présence en toute occasion, même lorsque son aide était requise (par timidité dirons-nous). Il se tenait devant Azryl depuis le moment où tous l'avaient quittée mais, aussi invisible qu'une arakne à un cocktail d'abraknydes, son aura était passé tout à fait inaperçue aux yeux de la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle se sentait un peu stupide.

« T'es resté là ? Tu ne veux pas aider Rey ? »

« C'est aussi ce que tu veux, non ? » lui répondit le Sram du plus rassurant sourire squelettique existant.

Azryl cligna fort des yeux. Ce moment de gêne prit des allures de confession.

« J'aurais voulu ne jamais apparaître dans la vie des Songeurs. Je les considérais comme ma nouvelle famille… Et pourtant, j'ai rendu tout ça possible »

« J'ai aussi découvert le caveau, rappelle-toi » lui indiqua Haestan qui n'était pas plus fier que notre Azryl de tous ces brillants efforts qui n'avaient invoqué que ruine.

Ils se consultèrent muettement, s'interrogeant sur la façon de tout démêler et rendre au présent la douceur du passé. Azryl chassa sa frange de devant ses yeux verts et ferma un instant son esprit au vrombissement de leurs soucis.

« En fait, je ne lui en veux même pas à ce dragon. Je pense que si j'avais eu la possibilité de faire comme lui, je l'aurais fait… Depuis toute petite, je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi et ça me rassurait. Mes parents ont dû le sentir eux aussi, mais ça ne les a pas autant rassurés… »

Elle ne se serait jamais pensée plaisanter là-dessus mais les mots sortaient avec une certaine asthénie qui laissait beaucoup de mou aux aveux. Haestant l'écoutait sans un commentaire, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'ajouter quoique ce soit…

« Il faut rattraper l'armée ! » trancha finalement l'Osamodas en bondissant sur ses bottines.

« Mais comment ? Même la plus rapide des dragodindes ne les rattraperait pas ! » objecta Haestan.

Un sourire malicieux vint éclairer le visage d'Azryl.

« Qu'est-ce qui va plus vite que toutes les armées du monde ? »

« Un dragon ! » s'exclama Haestan.

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où ils trouveraient une bête assez coopérative pour les emmener sur le terrain. Haestan se souvient alors qu'il lui restait une potion bien utile et qu'il avait oublié d'utiliser au moment de sa filature : une précieuse potion de rappel. Il en expliqua les rudiments à Azryl qui eut du mal à se laisser persuader qu'une lampée de ce flacon les ramènerait aux portes du temple. Elle accepta cependant, priant pour qu'Amrouche et son ardent destrier se tiennent à leur disposition une fois qu'ils arriveraient.

Des mugissements lointains ameutèrent rapidement Bonta. Les plaines de Cania, habituellement si vides et ennuyeuses, se chargèrent alors du bataillon le plus désordonné de son histoire. Le Crocoburio en tête, l'armée filait d'un pas gauche vers son ultime objectif. Mais ça n'était pas tâche aisée que de diriger tous ces crocodailles têtus il fallait constamment les ramener dans le rang ou les empêcher de se battre entre eux pour une bousculade ou un coup d'œil déplacé. Cela donna aux armées bontariennes quelques heures afin de convoquer leur milice au grand complet ainsi que les plus valeureux mercenaires de la ville.

Lorsqu'Amayiro entendit le nom de « Crocoburio », il commanda expressément aux capitaines Koda et Essacarf de replier leurs troupes au-dessus des remparts son dessein était de piéger les bêtes par le haut et d'abattre leur chef le plus rapidement possible. « Si la tête tombe, la queue s'éparpille » dit-il en s'emmêlant dans ses expressions. Tous appuyèrent ce nouvel adage et se précipitèrent à leur poste. Une Iop de notre connaissance, qui avait eu vent de ce qui se tramait par les bavardages de ses amis, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule terrifiée des miliciens et des mercenaires. Elle appela de sa voix la moins tendre le responsable de l'opération :

« Capitaine ! Que signifie tout ceci ? »

L'intéressé sursauta malgré la dizaine de corps comprimés contre le sien.

« Le-Ya ! Douce créature ! Vous voyez bien que ces monstres marchent sur nous »

« Mais il s'agirait du Crocoburio ! C'est insensé ! » s'énerva Le-Ya que les gardes autour évitaient de trop toucher.

« Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, la ravisa le capitaine. Tout se passe selon un schéma identique à celui de la légende »

« Une légende ? »

Elle n'eut d'autre réponse et fut, malgré son expertise au combat, priée d'aller se mettre en lieu sûr. En chemin, elle retrouva Poi que les attroupements ne rendaient pas très euphorique, surtout depuis qu'il avait été enfermé en cage et exhibé comme un animal. La mine renfrognée de Le-Ya mit le Iop sur la piste.

« Alors ? C'était vrai ? »

« Ouais… Ils ont vraiment réussi » répondit Le-Ya à voix basse.

« Bordel… »

Ils s'engouffrèrent au plus profond de la milice, réfléchissant à une manière de contacter leurs amis Songeurs. Mais, comme souvent une réunion iopienne donne toujours lieu aux mêmes solutions, leur désespoir fut complet.

Le groupe d'Illusion suivait la queue du troupeau depuis un bon moment. L'indiscipline des crocodailles tendait à leur faire perdre un peu d'avance dont les Songeurs profitaient pour revenir dans la course. Au moment où ils pensaient vraiment se faire léser par le bataillon, tout le corps armé s'immobilisa. Tous constatèrent alors que les remparts de Bonta étaient à portée de lance.

Le Crocoburio leva sa large collerette vers cette cité qui l'avait autrefois défait. Ses soldats semblaient assagis par la vue de leurs ennemis tremblotant au sommet de leurs rondins. Et leur peur était justifiée : il n'y avait pas plus féroce et plus stupide bataillon –la stupidité annihilant la peur. Illusion proposa au groupe de contourner les bêtes avec pour seul encouragement :

« S'ils ne nous ont pas attaqué dans le marais, ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire maintenant ! »

L'opposition entre les deux camps s'intensifia comme si une boule de feu brûlante avait été relâchée dans l'air. Plus aucun bruit ne filtrait escompté les coups de langue des crocos et les pas rapides des Songeurs dépassant le groupe. Lorsque les soldats remarquèrent ces drôles d'intrus, ils prévinrent immédiatement leur supérieur qui en débattit avec ses seconds.

« Sont-ils avec le Crocoburio ? »

« C'est possible, mon Capitaine. Il ne les attaque pas »

« Attendons de voir »

Cette décision sauva sans doute nos Songeurs qui s'arrêtèrent en amont du cortège, de là où présidait le Crocoburio.

En l'apercevant, Ytempia poussa un cri. L'œil irisé du Crocoburio ne gratifiait jamais les Songeurs de son attention il restait braqué sur les responsables de sa vieille défaite et de tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour revenir hanter ses ennemis. Il approcha des remparts, seul, et brava les milliers d'archers qui lui faisaient face.

« Il veut un combat singulier ? ricana le capitaine que ce spectacle rendait plutôt nerveux. Il va l'avoir ! »

Il chipa l'arc d'un de ses hommes et le banda avec la souplesse et la dextérité d'un Crâ. Il concentra son tir sur cette arrogante collerette qui dépassait bien la taille d'une lance. Lorsqu'il fut paré, il lâcha le coup et le projectile fila comme un rapace sur le tofu égaré.

Mais la flèche n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Le Crocoburio, malgré ses talents d'épéiste, ses sorts intrigants et son haleine à tuer un Enutrof, n'avait pas la capacité d'arrêter un tel tir. La flèche était pourtant suspendue au-dessus de lui comme un ballon gonflé à l'hélium qu'un enfant retiendrait. La petite fée qui avait provoqué ce prodige levait ses manches béantes vers le projectile en priant de toutes ses forces. Le Crocoburio la regarda en s'interrogeant mais Ytempia ne lâchait pas la flèche de l'emprise du temps. Elle voulait sauver son amante derrière le masque odieux qui lui avait été imposé.

La bête s'écarta et la flèche fila. Conscient de sa vulnérabilité, il se replia parmi ses alliés des marais et leur laissa le soin de commencer sans lui. Il n'y avait plus rien alors qui disculpait les Songeurs de cette outrageante attaque.

Un cri de tempête résonna dans les rangs bontariens, sans doute l'ordre d'attaque. La petite Xélor se retrouva prise entre les deux feux, les crocodailles chargeant d'un côté et les archers échauffant leur arme de l'autre. Lucky tendit une flèche en direction des bontariens prêts à tirer mais fut arrêté par Illusion à qui cette idée ne plaisait pas.

« On ne doit pas attirer leur attention »

« C'est trop tard, il me semble… » lui répondit Lucky sans baisser son arc.

Il déplaça le trajet de sa flèche jusque sur un silo couvert de paille assez haut pour offrir une bonne cible. Il concentra son tir et lâcha le jet explosa dans une tornade fumante contre le silo qui répandit sa marchandise sur les miliciens dont les armures blanchirent d'avantage, toutes hourdée de farine. Tandis que les miliciens paniqués frottaient leurs yeux et époussetaient leurs vêtements, les crocodailles avançaient comme une marée verdâtre assoiffée de sang.

« Bien joué Lucky ! le félicita Xinans. Cette flèche bien placée va nous permettre de gagner du temps précieux ! »

« Le mérite du héros est souvent partagé par ses vaillants collègues, lui apprit Luckystar en se passant un gant dans sa blonde crinière. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas trouvé ce « lucky » projectile »

Ce que Xinans ne comprit pas, nous allons vous le traduire : la flèche habilement décochée par Lucky avait, à son extrémité, le fameux nez de la gargouille qui avait rendu ses facultés à notre Xélor. Ce coup bien placé avait donné des idées nouvelles au Crâ inventif à la quête de gloire. Plus superstitieux qu'héroïque, il l'avait conservé jusqu'à ce moment précis et avait fait mouche pour le salut de leur sauvetage.

Raniol profita de la confusion bontarienne pour attraper la petite Ytempia et la ramener en deux bonds auprès de ses compères. Elle pleurait la trouille qu'elle avait eue, à la fois pour elle et pour sa Rey. Mais le pire était encore à venir, les crocodailles se précipitaient sur les remparts, prêts à tout écraser sur leur chemin.

« Tant qu'on y est, on pourrait aussi sauver Bonta »

Cette suggestion, énoncée par Xinans ne plut pas beaucoup à notre meneur qui grommela sans rien ajouter. Mais elle ne tomba pas dans la négation Raniol, qui avait envie de se rattraper depuis son fiasco au caveau, s'avança pour tenter une ioperie. Il leva son épée par-dessus son épaule puis l'abattit violemment contre le sol, créant la même vibration sismique que celle qui avait tué l'innocent craqueleur d'Amrouche. La ligne enragée qui déracina tous les pissenlits sur son passage traversa le chemin des crocodailles, les forçant à reconsidérer leur petite attaque.

Voyant que ses troupes n'avançaient plus, le Crocoburio montra le bout de son nez. Il découvrit avec horreur la ligne de terre retournée et transperça du regard ses nouveaux ennemis, aussi les prophètes de son grand retour. Il saisit sa Crocobur et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers eux. Illusion crut que toute la poudre de ses ailes était tombée d'un coup il retint sa respiration comme avant une exécution. Ytempia appelait désespérément Rey à la raison mais elle ne l'entendait pas, ensevelie sous l'âme maligne de la bête.

Une nouvelle intrusion perturba le Crocoburio dans sa besogne un cri d'orage fit frémir les crocodailles qui se recroquevillèrent les uns contre les autres. Pourtant, le dragon qui le portait n'était pas des plus énormes il avait la « voix qui porte ». Il sépara d'un piqué adroit les Songeurs de leur bourreau puis, se posa. Son atterrissage fut plus que correct, contrairement à tous les autres… et de son dos bondirent Haestan et Azryl, transportés comme des seigneurs sur cette imposante monture. Amrouche n'arrivait plus à descendre de sa bête et lui tapotait l'encolure dans un sanglot de joie. Il y avait un quatrième passager qui n'était pas autant habitué à ce type de voyage. Namour détacha ses ongles des écailles du dragon et se laissa basculer comme une pomme de pin décrochée de son arbre. Azryl l'aida à se relever en le chambrant :

« C'était bien la peine de faire de si grands discours en venant nous voir si tu ne tiens même pas sur un dragon ! »

Namour lui jeta un regard plein d'animosité sa brillante intervention n'avait plus rien de providentiel. Il se tut donc et écouta avec les autres le récit des événements actuels.

De leur côté, les chefs bontariens se cassaient les dents sur l'attitude à adopter suite à leur rageante humiliation. La farine s'était dispersée dans un coup de vent et les armées étaient de nouveau présentables pour l'assaut. Mais le capitaine était furieux comme un trooll il se gratouillait le plastron avec un acharnement excédé. L'arrivée d'un dragon avait cependant calmé ses ardeurs il attendait un expert pour lui apprendre si oui ou non cette bête avait quelque chance de renduire leurs troupes en cendres. S'il avait su qu'il n'y avait pas plus inoffensif que ce reptile-ci, sans doute aurait-il immédiatement ouvert le feu. Il s'égarait donc dans sa colère quand un subordonné vint lui apporter ce message :

« Quelqu'un veut vous parler »

« Foutreterre (juron bien à lui) ! Ce n'est pas le moment de venir m'astiquer le talon ! »

Le messager insista :

« Il dit que c'est d'une importance capitale, capitaine »

Entraîné probablement par l'amusante rhétorique de son collègue, le capitaine tourna la tête. Son visage se vêtit d'un sourire amène qui n'allait plus du tout avec les circonstances.

« Que je suis heureux de vous voir ! Mais… qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici en ces temps de crise ? »

Le voyageur releva son large chapeau bombé comme ceux que portent les renégats après leurs carnages en ville. Mais ce vagabond-ci avait la chance de compter cet important bontarien dans celui de ses « heureux » carnets d'adresses. Il sourit puis s'exprima enfin :

« Je viens apporter ma pierre à ce foutoir »

La plaine s'ébranla soudain. Les crocodailles hurlaient leur haine aux bontariens armés et martelaient le sol comme pour prévenir de leur revanche. Sur ordre du Crocoburio, ils s'étaient remis en marche. Les Songeurs ne l'intéressaient plus il filait droit à son ultime pèlerinage.

« On ne peut plus l'arrêter » constata Illusion à mesure que l'armée les dépassait dans son imposante démarche.

Les arbres s'écroulaient. Les créatures rampantes s'enfuyaient. Le ciel se chargeait d'une dangereuse aura. Azryl se sentit pousser des ailes. Cette situation la poussait aux extrêmes de ses forces il fallait agir !

Elle remonta sur le dragon, à cheval sur son cou, ignorant ses grognements lorsqu'elle posa sa botte sur son aile. Ses instructions fusèrent sans que l'on ne les comprenne :

« Namour ! Viens avec moi ! Am', prépare-nous à décoller ! Les autres, vous retardez les crocos du mieux que vous pouvez ! »

« Bien sûr, on va les ralentir ! ironisa Xinans qui ne croyait plus vraiment en leurs chances. Tu me prends pour un shaman ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Elle n'écouta pas et attrapa le bras fébrile de son ami Féca puis donna un ordre fulgurant au dragon qui s'éleva de terre la seconde suivante. Namour se rattrapa de justesse aux écailles rêches du dragon et prit place derrière Azryl. Amrouche ne semblait plus avoir aucune emprise sur les mouvements de sa bête, bien plus amples et libérés que lorsqu'il menait les opérations. Ce changement de pilote l'irritait mais il fallait reconnaître que son bébé se déplaçait bien plus aisément lorsqu'Azryl tenait la barre. Il faut dire, les dragons reconnaissaient la colère de leur semblable et celle du Grouga devait être apocalyptique…

« Protège le dragon ! » lança Azryl à Namour alors qu'ils entraient dans l'espace des archers.

Pris de court, le Féca s'exécuta et fit aussi efficacement que ses talents le permettaient. Les archers, surpris, tiraient sur le bouclier impénétrable tandis que la majestueuse bête leur entravait la vue, allant et venant à leur portée.

Les Songeurs restés à terre faisaient tout pour empêcher la course des crocodailles. Haestan y allait de ses pièges ainsi, parfois, on voyait une créature disparaître mystérieusement, avalée par un trou ou simplement réduite en poussière. Ytempia et Xinans s'allièrent leur force pour créer un champ ralentissant qui, au vu de leur niveau, ne leur ferait gagner que quelques secondes. Mais c'était assez pour Azryl.

Contre toute attente, le capitaine se rua sur ses archers affolés et leur imposa un cessez-le-feu. Sans comprendre, les miliciens obéirent tout en appréhendant les violentes représailles du dragon qui tournait dans le ciel. Le capitaine se tourna vers son vieil ami à l'imposante coiffe :

« Il n'attaquera pas, tu es sûr ? »

Umbrea laissa découvrir son regard d'un blanc immaculé.

« Faîtes-moi confiance, mon ami, prononça t-il malgré tout ce qu'il engageait dans ces mots. Ces gars-là sont capables de tout »

Le dragon qui les menaçait redescendit un peu plus bas, constatant que plus aucun projectile ne lui était attribué.

« Ils arrêtent de nous canarder » se réjouit Namour dont les forces commençaient à faiblir.

Azryl ne se donna pas le temps de se réjouir : à l'est, l'armée du Crocoburio filait, malgré l'aide des Songeurs. Elle se pencha à l'oreille du dragon d'Amrouche et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'abri de toute écoute. Inquiété par ces messes basses, Amrouche questionna Azryl du regard mais n'obtint qu'un très énigmatique sourire.

« Occupe-toi bien de lui » lui dit-elle alors.

L'immense bête fit volte-face, étendit ses palmes colorées afin d'attraper un trou d'air et ainsi se rapprocher plus aisément du sol. Il ne s'y posa pas mais se mit assez près pour qu'Azryl quitte l'embarcation. Aussitôt fait, le dragon donna un grand coup d'ailes et repartit planer au-dessus du combat.

« T'es folle ? déplora Namour dèjà bien haut dans le ciel. Azy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'Osamodas, sûre d'elle, tournait le dos aux solides remparts de cette ville qu'elle ne souhaitait même pas défendre. Mais il y avait trop d'innocents qui n'avaient pas souhaité ce sort ni celui de ceux qui avaient souffert pour en arriver là, Rey en première. Porter le dernier coup semblait être son fardeau et elle s'y résignait volontiers.

« Fais redescendre cette chose ! cria Namour qui trouvait désormais un second souffle en ses forces. 'Faut que je la protège ! »

« Le dragon n'obéit pas ! » l'informa Amrouche, aussi désemparé que son passager.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite resta probablement gravé dans la mémoire de nos spectateurs pour des décennies. Une puissante aura envahit le vallon les arbres qui n'avaient pas encore souffert de l'invasion se plièrent sous son poids et l'air lui-même sembla se faire absorber par cette puissance hors du commun. D'un pentacle violacé sortit un dragon noir aux cornes entortillées et aux écailles plus noires encore le Mal. Ses naseaux crachaient des effluves aux couleurs improbables et sa gueule, hérissées de dents, s'ouvrait et se fermait dans un claquement abominable. Les crocodailles, en découvrant ce monstre, s'éparpillèrent affolés. Ils perdaient leurs épées, se marchaient dessus, se mordaient la queue pour se réveiller… Mais le monstre devant la porte était plus que réel : il poussa un grondement terrible qui finit de semer le chaos dans cette hideuse armée. Oubliant leur maître ainsi que leur tâche, les bestioles des marais se carapatèrent dans les bois, à la recherche d'une flaque où se cacher.

Les miliciens n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils convoquèrent Amayiro au plus vite afin qu'il leur explique de quel côté s'était établi ce monstre. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mot à leur transmettre tant son étonnement le tenait en haleine. Le Grougalorasalar, leur ennemi d'antan, semblait convoquer l'ordre qu'il avait jadis perturbé.

Les Songeurs avaient bien du mal à garder leur calme devant la scène : il ne restait plus que le Crocoburio face au dragon responsable de l'œil qui l'avait enfanté. Azryl, restée tout de temps dans le dos du Grouga, s'avança un peu afin de voir la créature palmée à l'origine de toute cette agitation. Mais le dragon, prévenant, écarta la jeune Osamodas qui l'avait invoqué du revers de sa queue. Elle s'exécuta donc, laissant cette affaire de famille aux concernés.

Le Crocoburio présenta d'abord son arme à son propre père, en gage de défi. Mais il suffit au puissant dragon d'ouvrir la gueule pour se débarrasser de l'arme en effet, celle-ci s'envola dans une poussière de paillettes au-dessus de la forteresse. La puissance de son père rendait le Crocoburio plus vulnérable qu'un piou blessé. Il recula sans tourner le dos, s'interrogeant autant que les autres sur les motivations de son paternel. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait autrefois aiguisé ses sinistres desseins ?

Les Songeurs tentaient à leur tour d'interpréter cet échange unique.

« Il regrette vous croyez ? » demanda Haestan en désignant le Grouga.

Illusion croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et procéda au rituel du fameux battement d'ailes qui indiquait qu'il réfléchissait.

« Comme un père qui s'est rendu compte qu'il a laissé trop de liberté à son fils… et que ça l'a perdu »

« Comme nous avec notre menoob ! » plaisanta Xinans.

Raniol lui jeta un regard sévère mais n'en pensait pas moins.

La leçon se finissait du côté des monstres. Le Grougalorasalar approcha son énorme gueule et la colla aux écailles délavées de son fils. Il se produisit alors une sorte d'étincelle qui débarrassa la plaine de sa menace. La réunion des deux êtres, depuis longtemps attendue, se finit en une apaisante pluie de lumière. Le calme devint objet de révération pour tous ces spectateurs soulagés. Mais Ytempia était encore bien loin d'avoir retrouvé cette paix. Elle se débarrassa de l'emprise d'Illusion –qui craignait qu'elle ne se précipite- et traîna ses petites savates à l'endroit où s'échappaient encore des billes colorées. Là, étendu par terre, elle trouva le corps d'une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Rey ! Rey ! C'est toi ! Tu vas bien ? »

La réponse n'était pas forcément évidente. La Sacrieuse supportait ses membres comme si on y avait injecté du plomb. Elle lança une épaule en avant qu'Ytempia rattrapa sur-le-champ.

« J'ai l'impression… d'avoir été vomie par un bwork… »

Elle se plaignait c'était bon signe ! Hormis sa fatigue et la désagréable impression de sentir la charogne, Rey semblait aller plutôt bien. Illusion se précipita après elle afin de lui guérir ses derniers maux de crâne. Tout le monde accourut, soulagé de revoir leur co-meneuse aussi bourrue que par le passé. Elle les insulta un par un puis accepta les dorloteries de sa Xélor fétiche.

Les miliciens rangèrent leurs armes et quittèrent les remparts pour aller casser la croute le danger écarté, ils pouvaient s'abandonner à la délicieuse sensation d'avoir gagné. Profitant de l'insouciance ambiante, Le-Ya et Poi quittèrent la cité blanche pour retrouver leurs Songeurs exténués.

« Vous avez vraiment failli passer un salle quart d'heure… » leur intima Poi en faisant les gros yeux.

Le-Ya ne fut pas aussi sévère elle les serra tous dans ses bras, gratifiant la gente masculine des gracieuses moulures de son corps.

Mais lorsque l'euphorie se fut adoucie, on chercha autour de soi le dragon d'Amrouche et ses passagers. Il était posé plus loin, près de la façade et s'était allongé près de son maître, lui aussi affairé près du sol. A ses côtés, il y avait Namour que l'ivresse de la victoire ne semblait pas non plus avoir gagné. Terriblement inquiets, les Songeurs formèrent une sorte de petit cortège qui s'avança gravement vers le lieu de leurs craintes.

Ils découvrirent alors avec horreur que, si le Grougalorasalar s'en était allé, il avait voulu emporter avec lui l'hôte qui avait supporté ses caprices étendue, sur le sol, Azryl ne bougeait plus, le regard et le souffle éteint.


	14. Epilogue

-RP-

**Chroniques épiques **

**Epilogue : Alive Everafter**

Un océan de songes s'abattit aux portes d'un immense mur dressé là depuis des lustres dans la conscience de la jeune fille. Elle s'y accrocha mollement, jaugeant l'étendue du vide autour d'elle. La lumière agressive saignait ses idées à blanc, condamnant ses paupières à rester mi-closes tandis que cet univers terrible grondait tout autour d'elle.

« Quoi ? C'est fini ? »

Les choses reprirent leur relief. Enfin, parlons de ces « choses »… il n'y avait là qu'un désert aride et blanc bien plus vaste et monotone qu'aucun autre. Il frémissait dans une dernière valse, accablant la jeune fille de sa lumineuse protubérance. Azryl s'allongea parmi les grains, fatiguée. Elle était étrangement lucide de tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle : du « rien » à perte de vue, l'annonce de la fin d'un voyage qu'elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de contrôler. Une larme de déception lui vint alors. Son destin lui avait filé entre les doigts sans qu'elle n'ait pu choisir qui aimer ou qui haïr, quoi sauver et quoi détruire. Cette pensée la terrifiait et gelait le sang dans ses bras.

« Je vais mourir comme ça ? »

Les grains aussi blancs que la neige tressautèrent soudain. Ils s'écartèrent docilement du passage de l'énorme patte qui les avait bousculés et qui se glissa vers Azryl avec la souplesse rudimentaire que l'on connaissait aux grands dragons. Il poussa de son énorme gueule la tête immobile de sa maîtresse. Voyant que son manège ne fonctionnait pas, il poussa un râle terrible qui obligea notre Osamodas à se dresser sur ses poignets. Elle le voyait mieux que jamais, ce Grougalorasalar, l'un des dragons les plus puissants du monde des Douze, réduit à titiller le piètre hôte qu'il s'était résigné à adopter au seuil même de la mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux… ? » grogna Azryl à la façon de quelqu'un que l'on réveille.

Vidée de ses forces, elle perdait peu à peu l'emprise sur cet esprit asservi par le dragon et qui la quittait peu à peu. Mais, l'énorme bête ne cessait pas en familiarités il se dressa sur ses flancs et battit l'air de sa queue comme un chienchien pressant son maître de lui envoyer la balle. Agacé par le manque de réactivité d'Azryl, il battit des ailes avec fureur, affolant le désert qui se mit à tourbillonner dans une étrange fresque incolore.

« Laisse-moi… » gémit la jeune fille.

Le dragon se remit sur ses pattes et fit le tour de la demoiselle, penchant plusieurs fois la tête, hésitant, puis finalement, laissant ses épais naseaux à portée de l'Osamodas. Celle-ci, bien que pleine de rancœur envers la créature, posa ses mains contre les écailles couleur ébène de son museau. Elle sentit alors passer un courant étrange, comme si cet intrus avait été un guide, un ami qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop tard et qui portait autant de déception qu'elle. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors.

« Tu m'as tout pris… Comment tu veux que je te pardonne ? »

Le Grouga secoua sa grosse tête, envoyant valdinguer les petites mains frêles d'Azryl un peu plus loin.

« Toi aussi tu avais des rêves, oui, fit-elle plus sèchement en redressant son dos meurtri. Tu m'as utilisée pour eux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me donner maintenant ? Le droit de m'en aller ? »

Le désert se désagrégeait autour d'eux, entraîné par les gigotements du dragon qui en était le principal résident. Il s'arrêta soudain et le monde autour d'eux sembla perdre de son existence, dissout par le brouillard d'une future disparition. Azryl fixa la bête d'un sourire triste.

« Et toi aussi tu vas partir… »

A demi-relevée, elle posa un regard vierge de crainte sur l'agresseur de ses pensées. Il lui sembla que la bête en face d'elle n'était pas si sereine son œil doré implorait une aide bien plus précieuse encore que tout miracle humain. Le souffle fort et régulier, le cou immobile tendu vers la jeune fille, il attendait une décision. Azryl comprit tout à coup qu'elle avait ce choix et ce, peut-être, depuis le début. Cette pauvre bête ne demandait qu'un peu de liberté, oppressée par son propre remord. Car, aussi noir que soit le noble dragon, ses sentiments n'en restaient pas moins aussi vulnérables et faibles que ceux des insignifiants larbins qui honorent les Dieux. Ainsi, depuis le début, il pleurait chaudement dans cette âme qui l'avait recueilli.

Azryl soupira, honteuse de son ignorance :

« Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû te le donner… le droit de partir »

Sa permission accordée, le Grouga tourna les talons et déplaça son énorme carcasse noire vers le ciel infini de cet espace sans loi. Il disparut dans les vaguelettes de ses propres songes, dans le brouillard qu'il avait provoqué et qui s'évanouit après lui. Azryl le sentit s'effacer progressivement de sa propre forteresse, entre les murs de son esprit. Il avait quitté la maison de son âme et reposait maintenant dans les sphères éthérées du Dieu Osamodas.

La lumière qui la frappa ensuite n'avait plus rien d'un songe. Bien que ténue, elle informait d'une journée plutôt bien entamée. Azryl se roula d'un côté puis de l'autre dans les couvertures en laine que l'on lui avait gentiment préparée. Leur agréable toucher rassura notre amie : elle était en vie.

Le bruit précipité d'un treillis suivi d'un juron à l'encontre de la « maudite eau qui ne tenait pas en place » fusèrent du dehors. Quelqu'un remontait de l'eau d'un puits. Une voix plus câline s'engagea à débarrasser le premier gringalet de sa besogne et porta elle-même l'eau à la souffrante. Constatant qu'Azryl était réveillée, Ytempia sauta de joie.

« Par l'Horloge ! Tu es vivante ! »

Elle faillit oublier son eau qu'elle retourna chercher en battant des manches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivée… ? » demanda faiblement Azryl qui avait pourtant les meilleurs moyens de le savoir.

« Tu t'es vidée de toute ton énergie ! Tu n'avais plus une once de mana en réserve, et ça a bien failli te tuer ! »

La petite Ytempia bondissait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce plutôt coquette dont les murs, taillés dans le bois, rappelaient quelque chose à notre Osamodas. L'ombrage des arbres peignait d'élégants motifs sur le sol ils étaient dans une forêt. Celui qui peinait avec le puits passa la tête par l'ouverture et fit un signe humble mais comblé de soulagement à notre jeune Osamodas. Celle-ci, reconnaissant Raniol, lui adressa un sourire qu'il esquiva habilement pour se recentrer sur ses besognes.

« N'invoque plus jamais ce dragon ! » la disputa Ytempia de toute sa sévère autorité.

Elle parlait plus avec ses frayeurs qu'avec sa rancœur. Azryl l'en remercia et lui promit tacitement que plus jamais le Grouga ne reviendrait…

Ytempia s'absenta, emmenant Raniol dans ses problèmes de commissions. Azryl brava les interdits et sortit du petit nid où elle avait dormi là pendant des semaines. Les bienfaits du printemps tombaient en cascade sur la fringuante petite forêt. Les arbres semblaient chanter de bonheur, éventés par une noble bise qui leur compter fleurette. Les pious roucoulaient sur leurs branches, célébrant le réveil de notre dormeuse qui mettait déjà un pas dans cette surprenante nature. Elle renaissait.

Sans se soucier des réactions que sa désertion créerait, Azryl s'enfonça dans la forêt, le corps encore engourdi. Mais ses forces n'étaient plus très loin et gagnaient en ampleur à mesure qu'elle explorait ce cadre luxuriant et plein de vie.

Elle s'arrêta près d'une immense souche, seul ingrédient lugubre parmi l'écho éclatant des volatiles en fête. La vieille carcasse creuse ne semblait pas souffrir la mousse chaleureuse couvraient ses racines décrépies et les piafs y trouvaient là un excellent perchoir. Des indices supposaient aussi que cet arbre avait jadis vécu et qu'une Sadida pleine de remords venait souvent y déposer un bouquet d'edelweiss, fleur qui ne pousse qu'en montagne.

Le plus important chez cette énorme souche aurait pu échapper à Azryl si une voix ne l'avait pas mise au parfum :

« Merci d'être revenue »

Azryl leva les yeux : perchée sur la souche, la redoutable Reylishan faisait son bouddha, les genoux pliés et le menton posé dans sa main immaculée de sang. Pour une fois, la sérénité de sa position allait de pair avec celle de son visage. Azryl sourit et répondit :

« De même pour toi »

Elle baissa les yeux. Il n'y aurait pas de guide cette fois-ci…

Une fois que les mots lui revinrent, Azryl se sentit assez de peps pour livrer ses aveux. Elle mit sa main en visière pour mieux cibler le regard de la Sacrieuse que le soleil rendait difficile à percevoir et prononça ces derniers mots :

« Merci et adieu »

Reylishan fut la dernière Songeuse à avoir vu Azryl –bien qu'elle ne s'en vanta jamais. Depuis, personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé. Beaucoup prétendent qu'elle s'est mêlée aux populations des villes, fondue dans le magma brûlant des aventuriers intrépides au service de la nation. D'autres s'évertuent à croire qu'elle a disparu dans un coin reculé dont elle seule a le secret, entraînant ses pouvoirs retrouvés et devenue méconnaissable de par la grandeur de ses talents. Qui a vraiment raison ? Quelque soit la vérité, les Songeurs laissèrent toujours la porte de leur temple grande ouverte au cas où, un jour, elle reviendrait fouler les terres arides et mornes du village de Gisgoul.

FIN


End file.
